The Cost of Love
by Yoolee
Summary: "Harry. Je voudrais que tu sois mon petit-ami". Que faire quand votre meilleur ami supposé hétéro vous fait ce genre de demande ? Eh bien, vous prenez le ton le plus aigu de votre voix et criez d'une manière très virile un : "Quoiiiiiii !". AU . Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde.

Alors voici la première fic que je vais partager sur ce site (et pas la dernière j'espère). C'est une idée que j'avais eu depuis pas mal de temps mais que je n'ai décidé d'écrire que dernièrement. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais j'ai déjà plus ou moins toute l'histoire en tête et je suis assez motivée pour la finir assez rapidement je pense. Le rythme de parutions des chapitres sera assez aléatoire, je dois bien l'avouer. Cela pourrait aller de juste 3 jours à une semaine ou plus, tout dépend de mon avancement.

Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pourriez trouver dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas de beta reader, de plus j'écris sur bloc-notes mais je me relis plusieurs fois pour que ce soit bon quand même.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de ce chapitre appartiennent à la déesse qu'est J.K.R, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

* * *

- "Harry. Je voudrais que tu deviennes mon petit-ami"

-"Quoiiiiiii !"

Harry balança sa tête en arrière tout en n'arrêtant pas de faire tourner son crayon entre son pouce et son index, il se remémorait cette demande exprimée il y a déjà cinq mois. Son regard se baissa sur la silhouette élancé de son ami qui était allongé sur son spacieux lit et qui dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il était plus grand que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres, mince mais finement musclé. Son regard remonta le long de ce corps pour arriver à son visage à la peau laiteuse et sans l'ombre d'une imperfection. Une paire de fines lèvres boudeuse qui souriait rarement, un nez fin et de doux cheveux blond presque blanc qui lui arrivaient au bas du cou, s'il ne l'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps maintenant, Harry aurait été sûr que c'était une coloration. Et enfin ses yeux, ils étaient fermés mais il les savait gris et froid comme un orage. Draco Lucius Malfoy était un bel homme, son physique était ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait et personne ne pouvait le contester. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait accepté de devenir son petit-ami ? Lui-même ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse à sa question. Draco et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours, il n'y a pas un instant de sa vie où il ne se rappelait pas avoir été en sa présence. Ils avaient été des meilleurs amis voire même des frères.

Un léger sourire traversa ses lèvres en pensant à ce mot là "frères" et le répéta à mi-voix. Quand ils avaient eut 11 ans, chacun avait du intégrer un collège différent : Draco un collège-lycée d'élite mais lui, sans être un cancre, n'avait pas été assez intelligent ou peut-être pas assez studieux pour y accéder et ne put aller qu'au simple collège du coin. Il avait eut extrêmement peur que leur amitié n'en pâtisse. Cette angoisse l'avait rendu moins joyeux et souriant et Draco s'en était bien rendu compte. Alors un jour avant l'entrée, il l'avait emmené dans un parc, prétextant une simple promenade puis, arrivés au bord d'un lac, tout les deux s'étaient assis pour se reposer.

Là, Draco avait sorti un couteau de sa poche et Harry sourit en se rappelant la grosse frayeur qu'il avait eut car pleins de scénarios plus fous les uns que les autres avaient traversés son esprit ce moment là. Son ami s'était entaillé le haut du bras puis avait profité de l'effet de surprise qu'avait engendré ce geste pour lui faire une légère coupure au même endroit et avait ensuite collé les deux blessures faisant mélanger pendant quelques instants les quelques gouttelettes de sang qui émanaient de chacune des blessures. Draco lui avait ensuite promis que rien ne les séparerait car ils étaient frères maintenant. Harry ne put que sourire, ce sont des souvenirs comme ceux ci qui lui assuraient que malgré l'allure froide du brun, il s'était toujours autant investit que lui dans leur amitié. Il déplia son bras légèrement halé et le fixa pendant de longues minutes bien qu'il n'y avait aucune cicatrice. Quand il eut plus de connaissances, il découvrit que leur geste ne les avaient, scientifiquement parlant, pas rendu plus frères que d'autres mais la symbolique persistait toujours et c'était cela le plus important après tout.

Il soupira en essayant de recentrer toute son attention vers son calepin dont les pages restaient désespérément blanches. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé, il n'arrivait pas à dessiner. Il avait beau se torturer le cerveau depuis près d'une heure maintenant, rien ne lui venait. A 25 ans, Harry était artiste; dessinateur et peintre et il devait avouer que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser au début, cela lui permettait de gagner très bien sa vie surtout quand c'était pour dessiner la couverture de livres qui devenait des best-sellers ou quand le hasard faisait se rencontrer une de ses peintures et un riche amateur d'art. Plus jeune, quand il était encore au lycée, il voulait suivre de grandes études de management, peut-être devenir directeur d'une firme multinational. Il ne l'était pas devenu parce que, peut-être, ces grands rêves là était dû au fait que tous ses camardes de classe avaient les même, y compris Draco. Car oui, pendant les trois années de collège, Harry avait fourni plus d'efforts, s'était donné corps et âme à ses études pour avoir les notes nécessaires pour pouvoir rejoindre son ami dans son école.

Et ses efforts avaient été récompensé puisqu'il avait été admis. Draco, quant à lui, n'avait jamais eut le choix. A peine avait-t-il fini ses études à l'université qu'on l'avait envoyé quatre ans aux états unis et il avait ensuite intégré la firme familiale au poste de directeur. Tous les deux avaient bien été obligé de se séparer pendant les années d'université puisqu'ils avaient des spécialités différentes et surtout deux pays différents. Mais leur amitié ne s'était pas affaiblit pour autant, ni la distance, ni la différence de projet d'avenir, ni même les nombreuses petites amies que chacun avait eut n'avaient réussi à les séparer. Car dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, ils le passaient entre eux. Draco, était d'une nature froide et donnant souvent une impression de snobisme, ne qualifiait personne d'autre d'ami, et lui, bien qu'étant très social et très entouré, dès que le prénom de son ami était prononcé, il oubliait tout le reste.

Le bruit d'un froissement de draps le fit sortir de ses réflexions et il se tourna pour voir un Draco sortir doucement de sa torpeur. Il lui offrit un sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice et le blond lui répondit par un sourire un peu plus discret. Mais pour lui s'était suffisant, car ce petit sourire, tout le monde n'y avait pas droit.

- "Bien dormi mon cœur ?"

-"Oui, ton lit est toujours très confortable mon lapin."

* * *

C'est ainsi que se finit ce premier chapitre, beaucoup de souvenirs je sais mais j'en ai assez besoin pour présenter l'ambiance générale. Le prochain chapitre est presque fini, j'essayerais de le poster assez rapidement si je vois que le début de cette fic vous attire un tant soit peu.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. J'ai été vraiment agréablement surprise de voir que ce début a attiré des lecteurs et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ont ajouté ma fic aux histoires qu'ils suivaient ou à leur favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que vous aimerez la tournure que prendra l'histoire.

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes trop flagrantes qui m'ont échappé, je me relis plusieurs fois mais je suis bien loin de la perfection.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.R et j'ose penser que même si je lui donne toutes mes économies, elle ne me les céderait pas. Seul Liam et sa femme (je lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom à celle-là) m'appartiennent.

* * *

- "Bien dormi mon cœur ?"  
- "Oui, ton lit est toujours très confortable mon lapin."

Il se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant d'éclater tout les deux de rires. Ces deux surnoms soi-disant amoureux, chacun l'avait dit du ton le plus ironique possible. Car bien qu'au yeux des tous ceux qui les connaissent, ils étaient gays, en couple et très amoureux. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux, cette fausse relation était remplacée par celle de meilleurs amis qui était, elle, bien réelle. Quand Draco avait demandé au brun de devenir son petit-ami, ce dernier lui avait hurlé dessus avec l'air le plus surpris qu'il était capable de faire. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro et il avait toujours pensé que son ami l'était aussi même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet là avant.

Mais Draco s'était vite mis à rire en lui disant de ne pas se méprendre. Il lui avait expliqué que ses parents voulaient l'emmener à plusieurs soirées en vue d'essayer rencontrer une future femme, c'était là l'inconvénient d'avoir des parents immensément riches mais très conservateurs. Lui ne voulait pas cela, il ne voulait pas d'une femme qui ne l'épouserait que pour faire plaisir à ses géniteurs, être plus riche et le rendre plus riche aussi par la même occasion. Il voulait connaitre l'amour, le vrai. Et comme ses parents n'arrêteraient surement pas de lui trouver une nouvelle prétendante à chaque fois qu'il en refuserait une autre, il lui fallait une stratégie efficace qui les en dissuaderait pour de bon. Se faire passer pour un homosexuel et simuler vivre le grand amour avec un autre homme lui avait parut comme le plan parfait. Et qui d'autre, à part Harry, ce cher grand brun au yeux émeraude ferait mieux l'affaire. Il faut bien s'aider entre meilleurs amis, non ? Voilà le seul argument plausible qu'avait pu lui trouver Draco.

Il avait bien sur un peu rechigné et grogné pour la forme mais avait accepté sa demande ensuite. Après tout, s'il n'avait rien à gagner dans ce marché, il n'avait rien à perdre non plus. Il n'avait pas eut de petite amie depuis bien longtemps et n'était amoureux de personne. En fait celui qui perdait dans tout cela c'était Draco lui-même. Son bel appartement au centre ville, ses deux luxueuses voitures, sa place de directeur dans l'entreprise familiale, tout cela il l'avait perdu quand il avait appris la nouvelle à ses parents. Au début quand il s'était pointé avec Harry main dans main, personne n'avait rien dit parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de leur promiscuité.

Le brun était souvent chez eux et ils étaient habitués à le voir parfois tous les jours, Harry était devenu même comme un troisième fils pour la famille Malfoy et ils le traitaient très bien mais ce n'était pas par pitié mais bien par amour . Car Harry était orphelin, il ne savait pas si ses parents biologiques étaient morts ou en vie mais son tuteur, Sirius, lui avait dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé devant la grille du collège dans lequel il enseignait dans un panier, en pleurs et avec une petite carte où était inscrit "Prenez soin de mon Harry" avec comme signature le nom Potter. Il avait ensuite mené plusieurs recherches avec l'aide du tribunal mais le nom Potter était introuvable dans toute la grande Bretagne. Sirius avait alors décidé de l'adopter mais veilla à lui donner le nom qu'il avait trouvé sur la carte et non le sien par espoir qu'un jour le garçon puisse retrouver ses parents grâce à cela ou au moins la personne qui avait écrite la carte.

Mais revenons au plus important , quand les deux garçons avaient échangé un baiser des moins chastes et que Draco leur avoua qu'il était follement amoureux du jeune brun, l'attitude des parents Malfoy changea radicalement. Cris, indignation, rage, colère, insultes tout y était passé. Si Draco était resté de marbre, Harry n'avait put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de leur dire que rien de cela n'était vrai afin de ne pas dégouter ces parents qu'il aimait sincèrement et celle de ne pas vouloir trahir Draco. Au final, l'amitié était la plus forte et il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

Draco s'étira comme un chat avant se se lever. Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge qui affichait un peu plus de midi, il dormait beaucoup et le fait qu'il ne travaillait plus ne l'aidait pas. Il prit une chaise et s'installa près du brun. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cahier de dessin où il ne pouvait pas apercevoir la moindre trace de crayon. Il adressa un regard surpris à son ami, d'habitude ce dernier n'avait qu'à attraper son crayon pour créer des dizaines et dizaines de dessins magnifiques. Il avait un talent fou et Draco était assez fière de l'avoir un peu poussé à intégrer une université d'art. Car, il fallait être honnête, il ne voyait vraiment pas Harry derrière un bureau à travailler à heures fixes mais plus dans un travail libre où il pourrait laisser son imagination s'exprimer. Et il s'en sortait bien, avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en vendant plusieurs de ses peintures dans une exposition, il avait réussi à s'acheter une jolie villa aux environs de Manchester. L'endroit parfait, calme mais proche de la civilisation.

Villa qu'il partageait à présent avec son ami blond. Draco s'était sentit mal au début quand il lui avait demandé de l'héberger quelques jours le temps qu'il trouve un logement comme ses parents l'avaient renvoyé du sien. Mais cela fut plus difficile que prévu, car malgré ses diplômes, aucune entreprise, grande ou petite, ne l'acceptait ne serait-ce qu'en période d'essai. Et il découvrit rapidement que son père avait user de son pouvoir et influence pour que tout poste auquel il postule lui soit immédiatement refusé. Il aurait pu en pleurer de rage, il s'était ensuite tourné vers Harry qui lui avait dit ne pas s'en faire et que lui, était là pour lui. Il avait lors emménagé chez Harry et cette nouvelle ne fit que renforcer l'idée qu'ils étaient ensemble. La cohabitation s'était faite sans difficulté car ils se connaissaient déjà très bien et elle fit même du bien à Harry. Il n'aimait pas le fait d'habiter seul, en plus Draco était un vrai cordon bleu et cela lui permit de ne plus avoir pour principal repas des nouilles instantanées et des plats de chez le traiteur.

-"Je vais aller nous préparer à manger, tu as envie d'un truc en particulier ?"  
-"Hum...pas vraiment, fais comme tu veux, de tout façon c'est toujours délicieux.  
-"Okay"

Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine après lui avoir donné une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule. Harry lui sourit et suivit du regard la silhouette de son ami qui s'éloignait de lui jusqu'à disparaitre au bout du couloir. Et à cet instant, dès que son regard revint à son cahier, les idées fusèrent dans son esprit et son crayon ne s'arrêta plus de tracer des formes sur les feuilles. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, surtout ce dernier mois. Dès que Draco était à ses côtés, éveillé ou endormi, il ne pouvait rien dessiner. Son esprit était comme vidé et la seule chose ou plutôt la seule personne qui y restait était le jeune blond. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et ce n'est que quand il s'éloignait de plus qu'il arrivait à réfléchir un peu plus à son travail même si l'image du garçon persistait dans un coin de son cerveau.

Peut-être était-ce du fait qu'il découvrait de nouvelles facettes du jeune homme depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il n'avait jamais su avant que Draco était bon cuisinier et honnêtement, le concerné aussi n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais eut à cuisiner quoi que ce soit avant mais quand il s'y était essayé chez le brun, il se découvrit un vrai talent et avait rapidement progressé et réussissait tout les plats auxquels il s'intéressait. A croire qu'il avait un don pour être parfait dont tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Depuis c'était toujours lui qui faisait la cuisine et Harry finit bien par devoir s'avouer qu'il trouvait le jeune homme encore plus beau devant les fourneaux, avec un tablier et fredonnant les airs de vielles chansons anglaises.

Il aimait aussi regarder le blond alors qu'il dormait, parce que tous les deux dormaient ensemble. Harry n'avait pas cette maison depuis très longtemps et à part la cuisine qui était parfaitement bien équipée, le salon avec le grand téléviseur, la grande salle de bain et sa propre chambre, le reste de la villa était complétement vide sans aucun meubles pas même une chambre d'ami puisque personne ne venait dormir chez lui. Après avoir gueulé pendant une bonne demi-heure sur qui dormirait où, Draco refusant catégoriquement de lui "voler" sa chambre et Harry de laisser son "invité" dormir sur la canapé, ils décidèrent enfin de compte de dormir dans le même lit qui était presque assez grand pour quatre personnes et ils ne s'y sentiraient surement pas à l'étroit.

Harry étant un lève-tôt contrairement à son ami qui était une vraie marmotte, s'était réveillé à l'aube la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble et il n'avait pas su détacher son regard du visage du blond. Il l'avait trouvé sublime, il avait l'air d'un enfant et ne dégageait plus cet air froid qui le caractérisait. Puis de jours en jours, l'habitude avait fait qu'ils ne pensaient plus à acheter un nouveau lit et des meubles pour aménager la chambre d'à côté et étaient resté à dormir dans le même lit, se disant qu'en plus c'était assez pratique pour passer de longue nuit à se parler ou se remémorer de vieux souvenirs d'enfance.

Un peu plus d'une heure était passé et Harry décida de rejoindre Draco dans la cuisine comme il avait finit de dessiner les différentes propositions pour la couverture d'un roman sur les vampires qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Il s'étira et longea le couloir pour enfin arriver à l'endroit souhaité. Il resta un instant devant le pas de la porte et profita du fait que le blond semblait ne pas l'avoir vu pour l'admirer un peu plus. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de fixer chaque partie du corps du jeune homme, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était automatique chez lui, il le trouvait beau...vraiment très beau. A ce moment là, le jeune homme ne portait qu'un jeans délavé qui moulait ses formes et était torse nu si on ne comptait pas son petit tablier de cuisine, surement à cause de la chaleur qui régnait puisqu'ils étaient déjà au début de l'été. Lui-même ne portait qu'un short orange flashy, que Draco détestait plus que tout alors que le blond aimait plutôt bien cette couleur criarde, et un simple débardeur blanc. Tous les deux était pieds nus et Harry n'avait pas peur de se salir car son ami était tellement maniaque de propreté et d'ordre qu'il lavait le sol de toute la maison chaque jours. Cela était un autre avantage de leur cohabitation, jamais sa maison n'avait été aussi propre avant, il n'était pas un porc mais il n'était pas non plus la personne la plus organisée du monde.

Il finit par tousser pour signaler sa présence, parce que mine de rien il commençait à se sentir un peu coupable de ne pas arrêter de reluquer le jeune homme en douce. Draco se tourna ensuite vers un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres et tenant dans ses mains un plat fulminant qu'il venait de sortir du four. Harry se proposa alors pour mettre la table. Il posa les couverts pour les deux, les plaçant l'un en face de l'autre puis mit sa tête dans le réfrigérateur cherchant autre chose, il finit par tourner la tête vers son ami en affichant une petite moue.

-"Il n'y a plus de soda, tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher ?"  
-"Non, ce n'est pas la peine ça te prendra trop de temps. J'en achèterai quand j'irai faire les courses."

Harry savait depuis peu de temps que son ami ne buvait plus d'alcool. Avant, il en buvait un verre de temps à autre mais depuis qu'il avait découvert lors d'une soirée qu'il pouvait se soûler au bout de seulement trois verres, il décida de ne plus y toucher du tout car il détestait sentir qu'il perdait le contrôle. Le blond détestait aussi que quelqu'un d'autre que lui fasse les courses, son ami pouvait l'accompagner s'il le voulait mais Draco ne le laisserait jamais y aller à sa place. De plus, c'était toujours lui qui payait ce qu'ils achetaient. Le jeune homme, certes, ne travaillait plus mais son frère, Liam, avait commencé il y a quatre mois à lui envoyer quelques de milliers de pounds au début de chaque mois pour "subvenir à ses besoins" comme il aimait si bien le dire, parce qu'il avait trouvé le comportement de son père injuste. Draco avait refusé de prendre cet argent au début mais avait ensuite du accepter à condition qu'il le laisse le rembourser dès que les choses iront mieux.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le frère de Draco aurait ce genre de réaction quand il avait prétendu être gay auprès de sa famille, il avait toujours été très gentil avec eux c'est vrai, mais il pensait quand même que ce dernier aurait une réaction plus proche de Malfoy senior. Liam lui avait toujours semblé être plus traditionnel, à 28 ans il était déjà marié à une sublime jeune femme irlandaise, papa d'un petit garçon de déjà 5 ans et détenait le poste de vice-président de l'entreprise, c'était pour dire qu'il avait le contrôle d'à peu près tout et pouvait donc largement se permettre de transférer de l'argent à son jeune frère, il devait juste à chaque fois faire en sorte que son père ne se rende compte de rien. Harry avait pensé au début, assez tristement il devait bien l'avouer, que Draco allait décider de le quitter pour prendre un appartement mais il fut agréablement surpris quand ce dernier lui demanda s'il pouvait quand même rester avec lui, demande qu'il accepta très rapidement bien évidemment.

Harry finit par prendre une bouteille de vin qu'il posa de son côté avant de s'assoir, il fut vite rejoint par Draco qui déposa son plat que le brun découvrit comme étant des lasagnes aux légumes et viande hachés. Plat qu'il n'aurait, lui, jamais réussi à préparer convenablement, cela aurait été soit trop cuit soit pas assez ou alors pas bien coupé, bref il y aurait toujours une anomalie. Il vit que Draco ne mangeait pas, se contentant de le fixer en attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Le blond attachait toujours beaucoup d'importance à l'avis de son ami sur ce qu'il préparait c'est pour cela qu'il patientait toujours jusqu'à avoir le verdict pour enfin entamer son plat à son tour, un jour il finira par croire que c'était une tactique pour finir par l'empoisonner.

Dés que Harry prit une première bouchée, il soupira de plaisir en avouant à quel point c'était bon. Il vit alors le Malfoy sourire en baissant la tête vers son propre plat. Chaque jour il avait droit à ce geste et chaque jour il se demandait s'il hallucinait ou si vraiment entre ce sourire et le fait de baisser la tête, Draco rougissait légèrement à ses compliments. Et à chaque fois il se grattait la nuque en se disant qu'il ne pouvait que rêver. Draco rougir ? ah la bonne blague. Ils finirent ensuite de manger en silence, pas un silence gênant ou lourd non, plutôt celui qui était reposant où on profitait seulement de la présence de l'autre. Harry finit par ranger la table et insista pour être celui qui ferait la vaisselle pendant que Draco était resté assis à passer le temps en le regardant laver les assiettes et lui parlant parfois.

-"Draco...Je me disais que comme c'est déjà l'été et que j'ai fini mon dernier projet, on pourrait aller en vacances...hum quelque part où il y aura la mer."

Le brun était dos à son ami quand il lui avait fait sa proposition puisqu'il était encore entrain de frotter les assiettes, il ne put donc pas voir l'air à la fois surpris et en colère qu'aborda le jeune homme. Comme plusieurs minutes étaient passés et que le blond ne daignait toujours pas lui répondre, Potter se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait et fut tout aussi étonné de l'air de son ami. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite.

Petite question, j'aimerais savoir lequel de ces deux personnages voudriez vous voir en tant qu'élément perturbateur : Hermione ou Ginny ? Je n'arrive pas à faire un choix jusque là. La fille qui aura le plus de votes aura l'honneur de se faire détester (ou aimer) par vous : )

A bientôt~~


	3. Chapter 3

Salut,

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive à fond. J'essaie de répondre personnellement à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review donc si quelqu'un n'a pas eu de réponse c'est surement parce que sa boite de messagerie est inactivée.

Donc voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic, j'essaie pour l'instant de poster tous les deux jours. Et c'est Hermione que vous aurez en élément perturbateur puisqu'elle a eut plus de votes que Ginny. Et comme toujours, je m'excuse s'il reste encore de grosses bourdes dans le texte.

**Disclaimer** : Si vous me dites que vous ne connaissez pas J.K.R alors je vous dirais que tous les personnes de cette fiction sont à moi. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas alors je me contente de Liam et son épouse ( non je ne suis pas sexiste pour avoir trouvé un prénom au mari mais pas à la femme.)

* * *

-"Draco...Je me disais que comme c'est déjà l'été et que j'ai fini mon dernier projet, on pourrait aller en vacances...hum quelque part où il y aura la mer."

Le brun était dos à son ami quand il lui avait fait sa proposition puisqu'il était encore entrain de frotter les plats, il ne put donc pas voir l'air à la fois surpris et en colère qu'aborda le jeune homme. Comme plusieurs minutes étaient passés et que le blond ne daignait toujours pas lui répondre, Potter se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait et fut tout aussi étonné de l'air de son ami. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait ?

-"Draco, que-est ce que tu as ?"  
-"Tu te moques de moi c'est ça...?", il pouvait sentir l'irritation poindre dans le ton du blond.  
-"Quoi ? Mais ça va pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ?"  
-" Aller en vacances tu dis ? Parle pour toi, moi je ne travaille même pas pour avoir des vacances."

Il y avait un petit détail...non un gros détail auquel Harry et sa maladresse presque aussi légendaire que Chuck Norris n'avaient pas fait attention. Ce détail n'était autre que la susceptibilité tout aussi légendaire des Malfoy et Draco ne dérogeait pas à la règle, il était même le plus difficile de toute la famille. Il pouvait voir le mal partout et n'importe quel mot de trop pouvait sonner dans sa tête comme une attaque à son égard. Le brun se sécha les mains dans une serviette avant d'aller s'accroupir face à son ami. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et leva la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

-"Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu devrais savoir que je ne voudrais jamais me moquer de toi ou te faire du mal...et je parle toujours sans réfléchir"  
-"Hn."  
-"Rho allez Draco, je pensais juste que ça serait bien si on sortait un peu, ça nous changera de la maison, non ?"

Draco le dévisagea en grimaçant mais devant le regard de chien battu qu'abordait Harry, sa grimace disparut rapidement et il finit par soupirer faisant sourire son ami.

-" Je me suis emporté, désolé. Fais ce que tu veux."  
-" SUPEEEEEER!"

Harry avait crié de joie en se relevant et avait entouré les épaules du blond de ses bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue puis courut vers sa chambre ,en lui criant, toujours, qu'il allait voir sur internet ce qu'il pouvait bien réserver. Draco le regarda partir en souriant, et intérieurement il le remerciait presque d'être sortit de la cuisine aussi vite, car si le brun était resté un peu plus longtemps il aurait pu voir les joues de son ami prendre une douce teinte pivoine. Il déposa sa main sur la joue que le jeune homme avait embrassé en sentant son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Le blond , durant ces presque cinq mois où il avait commencé à habiter avec Harry et pendant lesquels ils jouaient un couple, s'échangeant des caresses ou des mots affectueux devant leurs amis, avait découvert qu'il avait de plus en plus envie que cette relation soit vraie car il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en fait réellement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il se rappelait aisément qu'il avait vraiment ragé et s'était mis en colère contre lui-même sans le montrer toute fois quand Harry l'avait embrassé tendrement une deuxième fois pour confirmer à leurs amis leur "amour" et qu'il avait sentit son corps réagir affreusement à ce baiser. Cela ne lui été jamais arrivé de toute sa vie avec n'importe quelle autre fille, quelle que soit sa beauté ou la perfection de son corps, il n'avait jamais autant réagi à cause d'un simple baiser. D'ailleurs, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'inconsciemment c'était toujours vers de brunes au regard émeraude qu'il se tournait, comme pour lui rappeler son ami. Il avait toujours su que Harry avait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Certes avec le temps, le blond était devenu plus social mais tous ces gens n'étaient pour lui que des connaissances, il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur eux et vice versa. Ce garçon aux yeux verts était le seul pour qui il s'inquiétait, le seul à qui il confiait ses peurs et ses doutes, le seul qui avait su découvrir la brèche dans sa carapace de froideur et dureté et avoir réussit à y faire entrer la lumière. Il se retrouva à penser, avec horreur, qu'il était en fin de compte complétement naturel que ce soit de lui qu'il soit tombé amoureux. Son rire, sa bonne humeur, sa fraicheur, sa gentillesse, sa naïveté, sa maladresse..Il était amoureux de l'âme et non de l'enveloppe charnelle. Bon, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne trouvait pas son ami totalement canon mais il savait que même si Harry avait été une femme cela n'aurait rien changé à ses sentiment...peut-être seulement cela aurait-il été plus facile. Il savait qu'un jour son meilleur ami rencontrerait sa moitié, se marierait et irait fonder une famille, ils se verront alors beaucoup moins et c'est lui Draco Malfoy qui resterait à souffrir en silence...mais pour son orgueil, mieux valait souffrir sans que personne n'en sache rien en se disant qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre lui et le brun que de se faire rejeter en lui avouant ses sentiments.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis quelques heures et Harry sourit devant son ordinateur portable. Il avait réservé dans un superbe hôtel à Bournemouth, ils passeraient leurs journées à la plage, visiteraient les alentours et pendant les soirées essayeraient les différents restaurent, il n'était jamais allé dans cette ville avant et réfléchissant un peu, il pensa que Draco aussi. Il savait que les Malfoy voyaient usuellement en dehors du pays. Son programme lui parut plutôt bon, bien qu'un tantinet romantique pour deux garçons, mais ne formaient-ils pas déjà un couple de toute façon ? Harry ouvrit grand les yeux à cette pensée, en fait il se découvrait de en plus en souvent à vraiment penser que Draco et et lui sortaient ensemble et il devait à chaque fois se gifler mentalement. Il n'allait quand même pas finir par tomber amoureux, ce serait vraiment bête et voué à l'échec dès le début. Leur situation n'était que temporaire le temps que le blond trouve chaussure à son pied , bien qu'il lui paraissait que Draco ne semblait pas y mettre du sien pour trouver cette chaussure puisqu'il restait le plus souvent à la maison. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à y réfléchir, les hommes n'ont jamais été une option pour lui...ou peut-être n'avait-il juste jamais eut le temps d'y penser car les femmes le comblait bien assez. Il finit par secouer la tête en entendant le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, surement son ami qui revenait après avoir fait les courses. Il pouvait entendre un remue-ménage dans la cuisine montrant que le jeune homme était entrain de ranger ce qu'il avait acheté. Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure après, Draco passa le pas de sa porte et lui lança une bouteille de vodka qu'il réussit à attraper au vol et il sourit en lisant le nom de la marque, c'était sa préféré.

-" C'est pour m'excuser de mon comportement". lui lança Draco d'un ton assez détaché pour quelqu'un qui s'excusait avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit faisant grincer légèrement le matelas sous la pression.  
-"C'est déjà oublié...Pour notre voyage, j'ai réservé pour Bournemouth, ça te va ?"  
-"Ouais, c'est parfait, je n'y suis jamais allé ou alors j'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir."  
-"C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi...On ira en fin de semaine ça te va ? On passera quatre jours là-bas" Il entendit un simplement grognement qui devait être un oui. Harry se releva ensuite et alla s'assoir à côté de Draco qui s'était déjà allongé sur le lit, un bras cachait ses yeux qu'il devinait fermés. Il déposa son index sur le bout du nez du brun et bien malgré lui son bras descendit lentement mais il s'arrêta des qu'il vit qu'il allait se poser sur les lèvres du jeunes. Mais que diable était-il entrain de faire ?

Harry était un jeune adulte, il avait des pulsions et cela devait bien faire un peu moins d'un an qu'il n'avait plus rencontré de filles. Il pensa tout simplement qu'il arrangerait ça pendant son séjour à Bournemouth.  
Draco enleva son bras au-dessus de ses yeux et sourit à son ami, il avait réfléchit, il ne pouvait plus se cacher, ils étaient amis de longue de date ce ne serait pas cela qui les éloignerait l'un de l'autre, il devait lui avouer ses sentiments, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et à son tour, il pensa tout simplement qu'il arrangerait ça pendant son séjour à Bournemouth.

L'hôtesse, de sa petite voix fluette, faisait ses dernières recommandations aux passagers de l'avion qui allait bientôt atterrir. Draco tenta tout d'abord de calmer les battement de son cœur avant de réveiller le brun qui avait dormit pendant tout le vol, la tête posée sur son épaule. Pendant plusieurs heures, il avait sentit le souffle chaud de la respiration de son ami sur sa peau le faisant frissonner. Il avait alors voulu que l'avion atterrisse le plus tôt possible tout autant qu'il voulait rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Harry leva ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit se contenant de lui demander pourquoi il le réveillait alors qu'il était en plein rêve, il eut sa réponse en voyant que l'avion s'était posé à terre.

Harry fut fier de lui en voyant l'hôtel dans lesquels ils descendirent était vraiment au goût de son ami. L'endroit semblait assez vieux, bâtit presque entièrement de terre et de pierre et le plancher était entièrement couvert de latte de bois à la couleur foncée. Le blond fut amusé par l'air qu'abordait Harry et comme tout ami qui se vaut, il dut bien évidemment lui en faire la remarque.

-" Arrête de faire comme si c'était toi l'architecte de l'hôtel, tu as l'air d'un imbécile."  
-"Que sa seigneurie me pardonne." Harry lui fit une moue désolant son ami qui lui reprochait de ne pas vouloir grandir.

Il finit par se diriger vers la réception et épela son nom complet qu'un jeune homme derrière son ordinateur chercha pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par relever les yeux vers les deux hommes.

-"Une chambre pour deux c'est cela monsieur Potter ? Voici votre clef"  
-"Oui, merci."

Après un petit sourire, Harry prit sa valise suivit par Draco qui en fit de même et ils montèrent dans leur chambre. La pièce était tout aussi jolie que le reste, toujours de ces couleurs grises et marrons qui rappelait la pierre et le bois, spacieuse avec une grande salle de bain et une baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur un balcon ayant une vue sur la magnifique plage de Bournemouth. Le regard de Harry finit quand même par se poser sur lit aux draps beiges, un seul lit à deux places. Il lança un regard interrogatif au blond qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il s'en foutait puisque ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisit l'endroit. Le Malfoy sauta sur le lit en soupirant d'aise, il avait passé tout le trajet éveillé et voulait juste dormir et se relaxer.

-"Ça doit une sorte d'hôtel pour amoureux pour qu'ils n'aient pas de lits séparés. Es-tu sur le point de m'avouer officiellement ton amour fou pour moi Harry ?" Le blond afficha un sourire moqueur en regardant son ami qui grogna.  
-"T'es en plein délire...On va se baigner ?"  
-"Non pas envie...vas-y tout seul, j'ai envie de me reposer."  
-"Sûr ?"

Draco lui répondit par un simple signe de main le faisant se sentir comme un serviteur que son maitre daigna enfin congédier avant de de lui tourner le dos pour dormir. Mais le brun ne releva pas puisqu'il savait qu'il était le seul à penser cela, Draco avait cette manière aristocratique et princière dans ses gestes, dues à son éducation, et qui pouvait faire croire qu'il snobait le monde alors que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Harry sortit alors de leur chambre après avoir enfiler un short et un t-shirt rouge.

Harry sortit de l'eau, les cheveux plaqués derrière la tête et se dirigea vers sa serviette de plage sur laquelle il s'allongea. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui était assez normal puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure tout au plus au coucher du soleil et le temps commençait peut à peut à s'adoucir et à faire plus frais. Il enfila son t-shirt qui lui colla à la peau à cause de l'eau puis laissa son regard se perdre sur les quelques touristes qui était toujours là. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une silhouette féminine allongée sur le sable fin à quelques mètres de lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en pensant la reconnaitre. Il se releva alors et se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui portait un attrayant maillot de bain deux pièces noir à pois, sa longue chevelure brune descendait en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos. Aucun doute, c'était bien elle. Il allongea le pas et arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et lui lança un sourire.

-"Hermione Granger ? C'est bien toi ?" La jeune femme leva ses grands yeux noisettes vers lui, l'air interrogateur avant qu'un sourire ne vienne rapidement étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
-"Harry ? Oh mon Dieu, ça doit bien faire 4 ans qu'on ne s'est plus vus."

La jeune femme se releva et lui sauta au cou pour l'étreindre fortement contre elle. Son sourire ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui posait milles questions sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses années où ils ne s'étaient plus vu, ce qu'il advenait de sa vie. Il lui répondait avec entrain tout en lui retournant ses question de temps à autre. Hermione Granger était un magnifique brin de femme qu'il avait rencontré pendant les années qu'il avait passé l'université de beaux arts et qui voulait faire de la sculpture son métier. Elle et lui étaient devenus de bon amis et elle avait été une sorte de substitut à Draco qui était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, mais il la jugeait à sa valeur elle aussi. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois mais avaient fini par rompre tout en restant proches parce qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre d'amour entre eux...ou peut-être étaient-ils juste un peu trop jeunes à cette époque là pensa-t-il soudainement. Hermione semblait être envoyée du ciel afin qu'il puisse enfin se fixer pour de bon. Il finit par rompre leur étreinte avec douceur, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de sa vis-à-vis.

-"C'est juste incroyable de rencontrer ici Hermione...Mais tu habites en écosse maintenant, non ?"  
-" Si mais je voulais profiter un peu de mes vacances et le climat ici est tellement plus doux, la plage est superbe en plus."

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois, Hermione était allé en écosse après avoir fini ses études car son fiancé à cette époque était originaire de ce pays. Elle lui avait envoyait un mail quelques semaines après son déménagement pour lui dire qu'elle avait rompu avec le jeune homme mais qu'elle restait là-bas car elle avait trouvé le pays vraiment à son goût. Après plusieurs mails qui se distançaient de plus en plus, ils avaient fini par perdre complétement contact.

-" Dis Hermione, ça te dirait qu'on aille diner dehors ce soir ? Il y aura un ami à moi aussi."  
-"Avec plaisir, donne moi le nom de ton hôtel, je me changerais et viendrait t'attendre."

Ils se quittèrent après s'être enlacés une dernière fois, ils ne prononcèrent pas d'au-revoir car ils savaient qu'ils se verrait dans moins d'une heure.

Harry revint, le sourire aux lèvres, dans sa chambre d'hôtel et vit que Draco encore entrain de dormir, mais d'après ses cheveux mouillé il devina qu'il ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'y effondra de tout son poids faisant sursauter le blond. Il reçut un regard noir de la mort-qui-tue et pleins d'insultes plus obscènes les unes que les autres auquel il répondit par un rire d'enfant, exaspérant encore plus son ami. Harry finit par aller prendre une douche pour enlever le goût de sel de sa peau et se prépara convenablement pour son rendez-vous.

-"Draco, on sort manger ?"  
-"D'accord...j'ai trop faim"

A peine s'était-il levé qu'il entendit toquer à la porte, il leva un regard perplexe vers Harry, ils n'avaient pourtant pas demandé de service de chambre, mais ce dernier lui sourit l'air de dire qu'il avait la situation en main et ouvrit la porte. Une belle brune apparut devant lui et il fut facile pour lui de deviner pourquoi son ami avait tellement soigné son allure pour sortir. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il avait cru qu'il faisait ça pour lui...Il devait avouer que la partie la plus désespérée de lui-même l'avait espéré très fort. La jeune femme lui sourit dans sa belle petite robe noire, ses hauts talons et son chignon parfaitement coiffé, lui ne put qu'essayer d'étirer ses lèvres en un maigre sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un grimace. Son ami finit par reporter son attention vers lui...Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il existait pensa-t-il.

-"On y va ?"  
-"Allez-y tous les deux, je n'ai plus trop envie en plus je me sens fatigué. Je descendrais juste manger un truc en bas après c'est tout" Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le blond se rassit sur le lit moelleux laissant son regard vaguer dans le vide comme pour montrer que la discussion était close. Mais Harry n'était pas l'être le plus subtile du monde et de toute façon, il ne devait même pas connaitre ce qu'était que la subtilité.  
-"Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie Malfoy, viens avec nous." A chaque fois que le brun était exaspéré par le comportement de son ami, il commençait à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Il finit par relever son regard et tenta d'aborder un air complice.  
-"Allez-y et amusez vous pour trois."

Harry semblait avoir fini par comprendre son supposé message et finit par lui sourire avant de tendre son bras à Hermione qui faisait jusque là plus office de décor qu'autre chose. Dés que la porte fut refermée, Draco prit un oreiller qu'il jeta avec rage sur la porte se sentant bouillir à l'intérieur. Et dire qu'il voulait profiter de cette sortie pour lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il avait passé toutes ses heures dans cette chambre d'hôtel à réfléchir aux différentes façons possibles pour lui avouer son amour. Et lui, il lui proposait d'aller sortir avec une idiote outrageusement belle qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Son ami n'y était pour rien, il ne savait rien, le blond savait très bien cacher ses sentiments, il était le seul à blâmer...Mais au diable, il n'en avait rien à foutre...Il avait mal.

-"Sale voleuse."

C'était un simple murmure et il fut soudainement pris d'un frisson, sans s'en rendre compte il posa une main sur sa joue qu'il trouva mouillée. Il pleurait...Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy était entrain de pleurer pour un sombre crétin qui n'était même pas assez malin pour voir qu'il se tuait d'amour pour lui...mais il l'aimait tellement ce crétin. Il tâta les draps de sa main jusqu'à toucher un second oreiller qu'il prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces...Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son étreinte se desserra de plus en plus avec lenteur alors qu'il basculait pour s'allonger complétement sur le lit, épuisé. A croire qu'il allait passé ses vacances à dormir dans cette chambre, mais si cela pouvait lui épargner la vue d'Harry et la voleuse qui lui servait d'amie et surement plus dans un avenir prochain, alors il n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller se plaignant du fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée si ce n'est une petite collation quand il était dans l'avion. Devait-il sortir chercher quelque chose à grignoter comme il l'avait dit ? Que neni! Il se contena de donner une tape à son ventre comme s'il était un être vivant à part.

-"Tais-toi imbécile."

* * *

C'est là que se termine ce chapitre, peut-être que certains d'entre vous avait pensé à quelque chose de spéciale comme explication de la réaction de Draco dans la chapitre précédent, mais non c'est tout bête.

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu aussi et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut lecteurs/lectrices.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Voici la quatrième chapitre de cette fic posté dans les temps. Mais je voulais tout de même m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire pour leur dire que la rythme de parutions des chapitre va un peu s'espacer un pour plusieurs raisons. Je n'ai encore rien écrit pour les chapitres suivants, normalement j'avais toujours plusieurs lignes et dialogues déjà écrits mais plus cette fois. Et je passe deux semaines de vacances à la plage (comme Harry et Draco mais pas à Bournemouth malheureusement) et j'aurais mon laptop et internet mais pas autant de temps que quand je suis à la maison.

Voilà, je pense quand même qu'il y aura au moins 1 chapitre par semaine (peut-être même plus si j'écris beaucoup), c'est juste que je ne pourrais pas poster tous les deux jours.

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes ici et là.

**Disclaimer :** Ces jolis personnages sont à la déesse J.K.R, car comme je l'ai déjà lu dans une fic si ces personnages étaient à nous, l'épilogue aurait été bien différent. Seul Liam et sa femme et son enfant (j'ai la foi, je trouverais un nom à cette femme et ce bébé) m'appartiennent.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit, Harry rentrait à l'hôtel après avoir ramené son amie chez elle. Il avait un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres en se rappelant de l'excellente soirée qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie. Le brun avait hâte d'aller retrouver Draco pour tout lui raconter comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire quand ils étaient un peu plus jeunes. Il vit que la lumière était encore allumée pourtant son ami semblait dormir, il finit par éteindre et venir s'allonger près de lui. Il posa sa main sur le dos nu de son ami et le sentit frémir.

-"Tu dors ?"

-"Oui..." cette réponse fit rire légèrement Harry mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait arrêter d'embêter le blond.  
-"Tu veux que je te raconte ma soirée ?"  
-"Non."  
-"Allez Draco, s'il te plait!"

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami qui était jusqu'à lors dos lui et posa son front sur sa nuque sans faire attention au nouveau frémissement qui émanait du corps du Malfoy suite à cette promiscuité.

-"Non." Lui voulait juste que le brun s'éloigne de lui car il ne savait plus s'il pourrait continuer à rester de marbre.  
-"Pourquoi ?"  
-"Parce que je dors idiot."  
-"Menteur...Je m'en fous, je te raconte quand même."

Harry bougea un peu pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable et passa son bras au tour de la taille de son ami. "Alors, on est allé au restaurent, elle avait l'air de bien aimer l'endroit. Je lui ai raconté pour nous deux aussi, assez brièvement quand même, j'ai juste dit que c'était pour t'aider sans entrer dans les détails. Elle avait l'air plutôt contente de savoir qu'on ne sortait pas vraiment semble. On a beaucoup ri tous le deux et je pense bien qu'elle est sous le charme.

Draco se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieur, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Il finit par soupirer, ils étaient meilleurs amis et plus que cela, Harry était son seul vrai ami alors il devait être là pour lui dans sa tristesse mais aussi dans son bonheur. Il finit par se retourner pour être face à lui et fit son plus beau sourire auquel répondit le brun avec entrain en voyant qu'il avait vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il racontait.

"-Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Hermione a l'air d'être une chic fille...Vous...Hum vous devriez sortir demain aussi, on reste pas longtemps mieux vaut en profiter alors. Appelle-la maintenant, répète lui que tu as passé une superbe soirée et propose lui de sortir demain matin, allez à la plage, achète-lui une glace, va faire du shopping avec elle...Bref, tu sais toutes ces débilités dont raffolent les filles." Il n'arrivait tout simplement à croire qu'il disait ça et avec le sourire pour couronner le tout. Plus il parlait et plus il se sentait brisé à l'intérieur mais Harry avait l'air heureux de sa proposition.

"- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Je me sens un peu mal de te laisser, tu devrais sortir aussi, rencontrer de jolies filles et enfin trouver l'amour."

-"Ouais je vais faire ça...maintenant laisse dormir" Harry acquiesça et se tourna de l'autre côté en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant d'appeler Hermione et de lui proposer un nouveau rendez-vous qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard l'horloge murale qui affichait à peine un peu plus de 6 heures du matin. Il fut surpris car il ne s'était jamais levé aussi tôt et constata que cela devait surement être du au fait qu'il avait passé presque toute la journée de la veille endormi. Il se releva doucement pour s'assoir et baissa son regard vers le brun qui était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait encore dormir. Il commença alors à lui caresser les cheveux tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller puis tenta de dégager légèrement sa frange et quelques mèches qui cachait son beau visage.

Il l'aimait tellement. Il rapprocha son visage de celui qui était encore endormi. Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait alors pourquoi diable s'était-il tourné vers cette homme ? Son nez toucha celui de son vis-à-vis. Il devait même être au goût de plein de mecs gays même si techniquement il ne se considérait pas comme tel, Harry étant la seule personne de même sexe qui l'attirait. Il osa enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami chastement. Il n'en saurait rien, lui seul garderait ce souvenir. Ce sera surement la seule fois où il sentirait la douceur de ses lèvres alors il ne sentait pas mal d'avoir fait ce geste.

"- Je t'aime Harry."

Il avait du perdre tout ce qu'il avait, même sa famille, pour se rendre compte que la personne la plus chère à ses yeux était juste à côté de lui. C'était le prix qu'il avait du payer pour vraiment trouver l'amour. Il laissa une seule et unique larme couler sur sa joue avant de se ressaisir et décida d'aller se faire couler un bain.

Il resta dans la baignoire environ 2 heures jusque ce que l'eau bouillante au début devienne presque froide, ce n'est que là qu'il en sortit entourant une simple serviette au niveau de sa taille. Il trouva Harry encore somnolant et lui sauta dessus en riant.

"- Debout la marmotte! Harry Potter a une fille a draguer et à mettre dans son lit aujourd'hui, elle va pas te tomber dans les bras juste comme ça." Harry ouvrit les yeux à ce discours et lui sourit à son tour. Draco était toujours de bonne humeur quand il prenait un bain. Il leva les bras et attrapa les épaules de son ami le faisant basculer de l'autre pour être au-dessus de lui.

"-Ne sous-estime pas mon pouvoir de séduction, elle tombera sans même que j'eusse à ouvrir la bouche." Draco sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en vue de leur position, Harry était assis sur son bassin et ne portant tout de même qu'un simple boxer blanc. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, Harry ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'écarter un peu de son ami.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait lentement s'entendit, brisant cet instant qui s'était créer entre eux; c'était Hermione. Elle portait un short court noir et une camisole verte et semblait s'être mise en beauté.

"-Harry , je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne me répo..." La jeune demoiselle laissa sa phrase en suspend quand son regard souligné de noir vint à se poser les deux hommes à moitié nus sur le lit. Elle fronça légèrement, perplexe puis finit par rougir en baissant la tête. "-Je...Je ne savais pas que vous étiez...heu...occupés...Je...Je suis désolé de vous interrompre...Harry, je...vais t'attendre en bas...Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire."

Harry ne put rien répondre trop surpris par cette apparition et ce ne fut que quand le porte se referma qu'il se releva rapidement en criant le nom de la jeune femme qui semblait s'être déjà éloignée. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant rageusement. Draco ne put que sourire.

"- Je ne sais pas si tu peux encore compter sur ton pouvoir de séduction après ça."

"- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Dray" le brun aborda une moue enfantine tout en s'étirant. "Bon je te laisse, je vais aller prendre une douche rapidement, m'habiller et la rejoindre. Tout ça ne me prendra pas plus de 15 minutes, tu crois qu'elle m'attendra ?"

"- Fais ce que tu dis au lieu de me poser des questions débiles."

* * *

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, Harry dévalait les escaliers quatre à quatre pour retrouver la brunette. Il arriva à l'accueil et fut déçu de ne trouver personne, il s'y attendait un peu quand même. Il était sur le point de rebrousser chemin quand son regard s'attarda sur la porte vitrée de l'hôtel d'où il put apercevoir Hermione de l'autre côté de la route semblant attendre un taxi et décida d'aller la rejoindre.

"-Hermione! Attends-moi s'il te plait." Il cria pour attirer son attention puis traversa la route pour arriver jusqu'à elle, il souffla avant de la regarder. "-Écoute, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois...Draco est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. On se taquinait c'est tout, tu es venu au mauvais moment c'est tout...Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé en nous voyons Hermione, mais ce n'est pas ça, je t'assure, c'est juste que..." Il fut interrompu par la brune qui venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et il pouvait la sentir sourire dans ce baiser.

Elle recula de quelques pas avant de lui répondre. "- On oublie tout ça, d'accord ? " Il hocha d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et serra la main que venait de lui tendre Hermione dans la sienne et ils partirent ensemble.

* * *

Draco se décida enfin à se relever et s'habiller, il ne serait pas très intelligent d'attraper un rhume en plein été juste parce qu'il préférait rester en serviette de bain. Il enfila un jeans et une marinière et jeta un œil vers la fenêtre. Il était déjà midi, peut-être plus, il faisait beau dehors et être amoureux n'était pas une excuse suffisante pour rester à prendre la poussière dans cette chambre. Quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait dans un café à manger une forêt noire qu'il était quasi sûr de pouvoir réussir mieux que le pâtissier de ce café.

Il était assis sur la terrasse seul et regardait les passants aller et venir un peu plus loin. Il soupira de lassitude en prenant une autre part de gâteau, venir ici lui semblait ne plus être le choix le judicieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'y avait que des amoureux et des couples à presque toutes les tables et cela ne le faisait se sentir qu'encore plus mal. Il porta son jus d'orange à ses lèvres mais il se rendit compte que ce dernier était déjà vide. Il allait avoir l'air malin à vouloir boire dans un verre vide.

"-Je peux vous offrir un verre ?"

Plus vieux et cliché que cette technique drague, y'a pas, pensa le blond. Il était là depuis au moins une heure et pourtant personne n'était venu l'accoster, surement à cause de toutes les ondes négatives qui flottait au tour de lui l'air de dire éloignez vous de moi si vous voulez être chanceux en amour et ne pas mourir dans d'horrible souffrances. En fait ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'était que la voix appartenait à un homme, une voix suave et mesurée. Il l'imaginait très bien s'entrainait devant son miroir pendant des heures pour avoir ce ton là.

Il daigna enfin relever la tête et la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête fut...roux...Cheveux, cils, sourcils, mais le jeune homme avait de beaux yeux bleus, c'était déjà ça..Il soupira tout en continuant à le dévisager, il ne s'était jamais fait draguer par un mec auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour accepter et aller ensuite s'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce jeune homme semblait quand même avoir un air assez sympathique et en s'y attardant il le trouvait franchement mignon. Il se rendit compte que plusieurs minutes était déjà passé et le roux avait l'air de commencer à s'ennuyer un peu. Il poussa du pied la chaise qui était à côté de lui et lui adressa un bref sourire.

"-Un café."

Le roux s'essaya aussitôt à ses côtés, un sourire éclatant s'était accroché à ses lèvres. Le nouveau venu fit un signe au serveur et commanda deux cafés avant de reporter son attention vers le blond.

"-Je vous observais depuis tout à l'heure, je pensais que vous attendiez quelqu'un mais comme après une heure personne n'est venu alors...Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley " Le roux avait une façon gênée de parler le rendant presque attendrissant, à croire qu'il n'y avait que la partie je peux vous offrir un verre qu'il avait travaillé chez lui.

-" Tu as quel âge Ronald ?"

"- Hein ? J'ai...19 ans."

Il avait dit son âge dans un soupir comme s'il savait déjà d'avance qu'il était peut-être beaucoup trop jeune, Draco finit par sourire et but une gorgée du café que venait de leur apporter le serveur.

"- J'ai eu 26 ans au début du mois dernier, ce n'est pas un pour trop vieux pour toi ?"  
"- Non...Enfin, je veux dire vous ne les faites pas vraiment de toute façon."  
"-Moi c'est Draco Malfoy." Le roux finit par lui adresser son grand sourire une foie de plus avant de boire son café, il avait remarqué qu'il y avait mis trois sucres, un vrai enfant. Draco prit une dernière bouchée de sa pâtisserie. " - Dis moi, tes parents savent-ils que tu es gay et que tu viens draguer les inconnus ?"

A cette question, le plus jeune faillit s'étouffer en buvant son café et s'excusa avant de prendre un mouchoir pour essuyer sa bouche.  
"- Ils ne savent pas que je viens...draguer comme vous dites, mais ils connaissent mes préférences." Draco leva un regard intéressé vers le roux, lui demandant par la même occasion comment sa famille avait pris la nouvelle.

Ron se gratta la nuque ne comprenant pas vraiment l'utilité de ce questionnaire mais répondit quand même. "-Bah, ils l'ont plutôt bien pris. Vous savez on est une famille très nombreuse, alors un fils gay de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas ça va faire s'éteindre notre lignée." Le blond hocha de la tête et eut un soupir, si seulement ses parents à lui avaient été aussi compréhensifs, bien qu'il ne se considérait toujours pas comme un vrai homosexuel soyons bien clairs.

"- Mes parents m'ont viré et m'ont tout enlevé quand j'ai prétendu aimer un garçon. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel j'étais fou de rage devant leur réaction. Maintenant, je vis avec mon meilleur ami qui est hétéro et dont je suis amoureux mais tu sais...Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ?" Ronald aborda un doux sourire.

"- On me dit souvent que je donne l'impression d'être un bon confident...ça ne doit pas être facile d'aimer un hétéro." Draco lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se lever sous le regard surpris de son cadet. "- Vous partez déjà ?" Le blond déposa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

"- Écoute, si je n'avais pas été amoureux et si tu avais été un tout petit peu plus vieux, j'aurais bien voulu faire plus amples connaissances. Hum...mais j'ai bien aimé discuté avec toi Ronald." Le roux se contenta de regarder la fine silhouette du jeune homme s'éloigner de lui et il soupira, ce n'était toujours pas le bon.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit et Draco rentrait l'hôtel après avoir passé quelques heures à errer dans les rues de Bournemouth laissant juste ses pas le trainer là où ils le voulaient. Dés qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit une tornade brune courir jusqu'à lui et sauter dans ses bras en riant, Harry devait surement avoir passé une bonne journée à ne pas en douter...contrairement à lui, quoi que les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé avec ce rouquin n'avaient pas été bien désagréable.

"- Dray mon amour, je t'attendais."

Le brun recula ensuite avant de lui prendre la main et le tirer derrière lui jusqu'à leur lit où il le fit s'assoir avant de s'installer près de lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler que son ami lui racontait déjà en détails sa sortie, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione dans la rue jusqu'à leur ballade dans la plage ainsi que les baisers et les caresses qu'ils avaient échangés. Le blond ne pouvait que sourire en donnant l'air d'être intéressé.

"-Tu sais, j'avais peur d'être allé un peu trop vite avec elle, mais on se connait depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je ne pense plus à rien quand je suis avec elle, c'est fou c'est comme si...comme si je la découvrais à nouveau en fait." Et Harry était assez heureux de cette constatation, Hermione avait une forte personnalité, elle s'imposait et faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus voir qu'elle et doucement ses nombreuses pensées envers Draco s'effaçaient peu à peu en sa présence.

Pourtant, il devait avouer que dés qu'il l'avait quitté pour retourner à l'hôtel, l'image du blond avait traversé son esprit et sans savoir pourquoi, il eut l'impression qu'il était entrain de le trahir mais il balaya rapidement cette pensée qui a son avis n'avait pas lieu d'être, ils n'étaient même pas vraiment ensembles. Il fut sortie de ses pensés par le blond qui venait de le taper à la tête.

"- Quand tu réfléchies comme ça, tu as un air intelligent vraiment pas crédible." Harry le regarda avec une mine faussement outrée avant d'éclater de rire.  
"- Excuse-moi de ne pas être aussi intelligent que toi oh grand Draco Malfoy...Sinon, toi qu'est- ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?"

"- J'ai juste marché un peu puis au café j'ai rencontré..." Draco d'interrompu soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de raconter qu'il s'était fait draguer par un homme. Harry et lui n'avaient pas vraiment de secrets l'un pour l'autre alors il devait lui dire la vérité, le brun n'était pas si coincé que ça après tout. "- hum j'ai rencontré une jolie rousse très agréable mais un peu trop jeune pour moi...dommage!". Bah quoi ? Il avait changé un seul détail mais le reste était assez véridique. Harry eut un petit regard étonné.

" - Tiens, je ne pensais pas que les rousses pouvaient t'intéresser."  
" - Pourquoi ?"  
" - Bah, toutes les copines que tu m'avais présenté avant étaient des brunes aux yeux verts, on aurait presque dit que t'étais un fétichiste."

Le blond détourna la tête en répliquant tout simplement qu'il se trompait puis se leva pour se déshabiller. Le brun fut incapable de baisser les yeux ou regarder ailleurs alors que son ami enlevait ses vêtements, quand Draco fut seulement en boxer et se rapprocha de lui. Harry ne sut comment sa main s'était retrouvée posée sur le ventre nu de son ami, le pire était qu'il ne voulait pas bouger, non, il voulait plutôt caresser cette peau du bout du doigt. Et Draco sentit que son cœur voulait à tout prix rivaliser avec Travis Barker tant il battait fort. Le brun cherchait n'importe quoi à dire pour casser l'ambiance étrange qui s'était installée contre eux, il leva ensuite ses yeux verts vers son ami...et Dieu qu'il était beau, non il devait éloigner cette pensée de sa tête.

"- Tu as un peu maigri, non ?"

Bon, ce n'était super intelligent mais au moins il eut le mérite de briser le silence. Le blond haussa les épaules en soupirant, à quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon ? A ce que Harry le fasse basculer sur le lit et l'embrasse fiévreusement ? Bon un peu oui il devait bien l'avouer. Il alla juste s'allonger, prêt à dormir.

"- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis plus pesé depuis des mois." Harry le regarda un instant et ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte que il avait bien raison. Il n'y a jamais porté d'attention avant mais son ami avait vraiment maigri, ce n'était pas flagrant mais quand on est déjà mince, le moindre kilogramme en moins se voyait assez facilement. De plus, il trouvait qu'il délaissait un peu son ami, normalement ces vacances étaient juste pour eux deux après tout.

"- Draco, tu veux bien qu'on passe la journée de demain ensemble, juste toi et moi ?"  
"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes alors que tous les deux nous savons très bien que quel que soit ma réponse, on va faire ce que toi tu voudras en fin de compte." Le blond avait grogné sa réponse et le brun se contenta de laisser entendre son rire.  
"- Je dirais que c'est pour avoir l'air poli." Le blond leva les yeux vers le haut en le traitant d'idiot avant de s'endormir.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les gens,

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, cette fois beaucoup plus long que tout les précédents. Comme toujours, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dérangés par les fautes qui restent ici et là (le désavantage d'écrire sur bloc-note). Et merci en pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait immensément plaisir de les lire.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre vénérée J.K.R (qui m'a fait crié comme une tarée devant mon poste de télé (et mes parents) quand je l'ai vu au J.O). Seuls Liam, Evis et Victor m'appartiennent (vive moi, je leur ai trous trouvé un nom)

* * *

Le lendemain, dans les environs de 9 heures du matin, Harry et Draco était déjà à la plage après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner. Le blond était assis sous un parasol à l'abri des rayons du soleil qui n'étaient pas les plus grands amis de sa peau diaphane, il se contentait de regarder le brun nager qui lui faisait de temps à autres de grands signes des bras donnant l'impression d'un enfant qui rassurait sa maman sur le fait qu'il n'était pas très loin. Draco lui répondait simplement par un sourire, après tout il était un Malfoy et il n'allait pas s'abaisser à avoir l'air d'un con à agiter les bras sans raisons apparentes. Il glissa sa main dans le sac de plage qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux pour prendre un tube de crème solaire protectrice qu'il décida de tartiner sur sa peau car il savait bien que tôt ou tard Harry finirait par venir le traîner dans l'eau, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. D'ailleurs à peine avait-il pensé au brun qu'il aperçut sa silhouette sortir de l'eau et se rapprocher de lui en souriant gaiement.

"- Je te mets de la crème sur le dos ?"  
"- Je ne dirais pas non." Harry prit aussitôt le tube des mains de son ami et commença en étaler généreusement sur peau avant de lui masser le dos délicatement.  
"- C'est bien que tu en ai apporté, tu perds franchement tout sex-appel quand tu vires rouge écrevisse." Et Draco lui jeta un regard noir en soupirant.  
"- Je t'ai rien demandé, idiot." L'idiot se mit tout simplement à rigoler avant de se relever avant de prendre son ami par surprise pour le soulever assez grossièrement et l'emmener dans l'eau.  
"- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry lâche-moi espèce d'imbécile...Et arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle...Aaaaaaah lâche-moi ou je crie."  
"- Tu cries déjà Draco." Il le lâcha ensuite dans l'eau tout en n'arrêtant pas de pouffer de rire. Le blond finit par sourire en faisant quelques brasses, il s'y était attendu de toute façon.

Les deux garçons avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble à la plage, mangeant de simples sandwichs qu'ils avaient achetés quand la faim pointait le bout de son nez. Ils avaient nagés un peu et avaient passé le reste du temps sous le parasol à rire et parler avec entrain. Harry avait fini par s'endormir et le blond s'était décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments dés qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Cela ne servirait à rien d'attendre encore plus longtemps, il avait été difficile d'avoir le brun juste pour lui avec Hermione dans les parages et pour une fois ils étaient là juste tous les deux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le secoua doucement tout en lui demandant de se réveiller ce qui fit Harry à peine quelques minutes après et il se releva légèrement pour se retrouver en position assise.

"- Harry...il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire...depuis pas mal de temps déjà." Le jeune homme se tourna et ses yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient semblaient ne voir que lui.  
"- Oui ?"  
"- Je...comment dire...Je suis..." à peine allait-il prononce le amoureux de toi qu'une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre.

Draco maudit la personne qui appelait le brun, quelle qu'elle soit, et ce sur plusieurs générations. Son ami s'excusa avant de décrocher; c'était Hermione.

"- Allô, oui ?...quoi ?...Non, je suis désolé Hermione, je passe la journée avec Draco...je ne peux pas non, excuse-moi...Mais non, ne dis pas ça Hermione...Arrête, je ne peux vraiment pas, désolé" Il finit par raccrocher et reporta son attention vers le blond. "- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

"- Heu...rien d'important, oublie. Je te le dirais après." Il finit par soupirer, il ne se savait vraiment pas aussi lâche, combien de temps cela lui prendre-t-il encore pour rassembler assez de courage une nouvelle fois."Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Hermione ?"

"- Qu'on aille dîner ensemble...Là, elle a l'air de me bouder en me disant que je n'ai que ton prénom à la bouche."

"- Ah...tu aurais dû accepter." Tant qu'il n'avait rien dit, il devait continuer de jouer son rôle de meilleur ami, il le fallait, avait-il tout simplement pensé.  
"- Non, je t'avais promis de rester avec toi. Et puis tu te rappelles, on s'est toujours dit qu'aucune fille ne nous séparerait...alors tant pis pour elle"  
"- Je sais, mais on s'est promis aussi de ne pas non plus être un obstacle pour l'autre."

Et c'est bien cette promesse qui l'empêchait de garder jalousement Harry au près de lui au lieu de le laisser aller avec cette femme. Le brun était quelqu'un d'émotif et de fidèle, il lui suffirait de le manipuler un peu, de lui dire qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus amis et que l'amour ne durait pas pour toujours contrairement à leur amitié de plus de 20 ans pour que ce-dernier ne passe plus une seule minute avec elle.

* * *

A force d'arguments et de railleries, Harry finit par aller rejoindre sa brunette. Le brun avait emmené leurs affaires avec lui pour les déposer à l'hôtel et obligé son ami à rester dehors et voir du monde. Draco soupira, voilà déjà plus de 15 minutes que le brun l'avait laissé et lui était toujours à la plage, assis à ne rien faire. Il se releva enfin, il avait promis à Harry de ne pas rentrer dormir comme il avait voulu le faire. Certes, son ami ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait tenu sa promesse ou pas car il pouvait très bien dire qu'il était allé dans un café ou n'importe quoi du genre avant de rentrer. Mais il était un Malfoy...Et un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole.

Il marcha le long de la côte pendant de longues minutes. Il avait envie de revenir six mois plutôt, revenir à ce temps où pour lui Harry n'était que son meilleur ami, où il ne se rendait pas encore compte des vrais sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il avait envie de tout oublier pour être sincère quand il dirait à son ami qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux avec Hermione. Il voulait tout oublier...il voulait boire. Oui c'était ça, trouver un bar quelconque et se saoulait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir épeler son prénom correctement, boire jusqu'à ce ne plus savoir qui était ce Harry-putain d'idiot aveugle-Potter. Il faisait presque nuit et Draco leva pour le bras pour héler un taxi.

"- Un bar." avait-il simplement prononcé en entrant dans le seul taxi qui avait enfin daigné s'arrêter pour lui.  
"- Pardon monsieur ?"  
"- S'il vous plaît, un bar...n'importe lequel. Je ne connais pas les environs..."  
"- Il y'en a pas très loin et assez calme." Draco acquiesça.

Un premier verre se posa devant lui qu'il but cul-sec. Il aurait presque grimacé face au goût amère de l'alcool qui s'était propagé dans sa gorge, il avait passé tellement de temps à ne plus boire qu'il en avait oublié le goût. Un deuxième verre se posa systématique devant lui et il le but de la même façon. Dès qu'il était arrivé, il s'était assis près du comptoir et avait donné plusieurs billets d'avance au barman lui demandant juste à ce que sa coupe ne soit jamais vide et le barman s'y activait. Il n'avait le temps de souffler après avoir fini un verre, qu'il en voyait déjà un autre. A chaque fois c'était une couleur différente, une saveur différente aussi. C'était à croire que la barman l'avait pris comme cobaye pour ses différents cocktails. Mais en fait il s'en foutait pas mal...car assez tôt, ces verres étaient tous devenus les mêmes pour lui. Il ne leur trouvait plus aucune différence.

Combien de temps était passé ? Une demi-heure ? Deux heures ? Plus ? Qui était-il et que faisait-il là ? Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondait qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre et qu'il n'avait pour mission que de continuer à boire jusqu'à que son sang devienne alcool et que même si ça arrivait, il n'avait pas à s'arrêter. Sa tête maintenant était devenue lourde, trop lourde pour ses épaules et il la laissa basculer sur le comptoir et y posa son menton. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant de boire et commanda, par il ne savait quelle logique, une paille pour continuer à boire même dans cette position.

Le barman avait essayé d'entamer la discussion avec lui, se demandant bien ce qu'un jeune homme aussi beau et à l'allure aussi aisé avait bien envie d'oublier à ce point. Draco lui avait répondis par un grognement significatif. Il sentit ensuite une pression sur son épaule et arriva avec beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à tourner légèrement la tête vers sa droite. Et là il vit du roux, beaucoup de roux. Cette scène lui parut familière, en fait ce roux ne lui était pas inconnu. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à son cerveau abruti par l'alcool pour donner un nom et à ce joli minois...Il n'avait pas assez bu en fin de compte, le barman n'avait pas du lui donner des boissons aussi fortes qu'il l'avait pensé...le traître.

"- Draco...Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici."  
"- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être dans un bar ? Je vais le dire à ta maman."

Et le blondinet éclata de rire comme s'il venait de dire la blague du siècle.

"- Hein...Je suis majeure, j'ai 19 ans, vous le savez...Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous...On voie bien que vous avez trop bu"  
"- Merci Ron...tu es un amour mais...Je suis assez grand...Pour me raccompagner moi-même."

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, Draco essaya de se relever et il était sur le point d'aller dire bonjour au sol si le rouquin ne l'avait pas rattrapé d'une poigne forte.

"- Vous voyez bien que vous n'arriverais pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Vous habitez-où ?" Draco se serra un peu plus contre le roux en riant aux éclats.

"-Hum...Aucune idée...Et on s'en fout...Asseyons-nous Ron, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux."  
"-Votre proposition est très...heu...alléchante...Mais vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal."

Ron ne sut pourquoi il rougissait et finit par prendre les choses en mains puisque le blond ne semblait pas vouloir y mettre du sien. Il chercha dans la poche de son t-shirt à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à raccompagner le jeune homme chez lui. Il trouva son portefeuille, mais à part de l'argent il ne trouva rien. Le plus jeune rougit encore plus quand sa main passa dans la poche arrière du blond où il trouva enfin un portable.

"- Bon j'appelle qui ?" Il attendit quelques instants mais ne reçut aucune réponse, il fit s'assoir Draco qui riait encore racontant pleins d'obscénité de temps à autre et alla parcourir la partie contact et ne put qu'ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise en regardant le jeune blond. " - Contact bureau n1...Contact bureau n5...Vous être vraiment sérieux...Ah...Malfoy père."

Ron allait composé le numéro quand il se souvint que Draco lui avait sous-entendu ne pas être en de bons termes avec ses parents et peut-être même toute sa famille en général, il passa alors à côté de Malfoy père, mère, frère, cousins. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas si Draco habitait à Bournemouth ou s'il était simplement touriste comme lui, sauf que le rouquin passait toutes ces vacances ici et connaissait plutôt bien la ville. " - Potter Harry ? Vous avez même mis une étoile à côté en plus...Je l'appelle ?" Et un autre fou rire comme réponse, à croire qu'il était devenu l'humoriste favori de Draco. "- De toute façon c'est le dernier contact...Et le seul à avoir un nom complet dans votre liste." Il finit par composer le numéro et une voix taquine lui répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

"- Dray ? Je te manque déjà ?"  
"- Heu...Ce n'est pas Draco...Il est à côté de moi et il est ivre et comme je ne savais pas..." Mais le rouquin fut rapidement interrompu par la voix devenue alarmé de Harry.  
"- Quoi ? Mais Draco ne boit jamais! Bon dites-moi où vous êtes, je viens le chercher."

* * *

Harry répéta une dernière fois l'adresse pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper et jeta un regard désolé vers sa jeune compagne qui avait l'air assez exaspéré. La soirée s'était pourtant merveilleusement bien passé jusque là. Hermione était sublime dans robe beige d'été près du corps, ils s'étaient embrassés avec douceur en guise de salut et s'étaient ensuite installé dans un coin tranquille d'un restaurent asiatique.

Petit dîner en tête à tête, du bon vin, un moment agréable...et la certitude d'avoir la demoiselle dans son lit dans la soirée même. Non il ne pensait pas qu'à ça...il pensait beaucoup à Draco aussi et du coup il devait diriger son esprit autre part pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un dérangé mental pour avoir le visage de son meilleur ami dans sa tête alors qu'une sublime jeune femme était assise juste en face de lui. Mais Draco était insistant. Alors quand il ne pensait plus à lui, ce dernier s'imposait de lui-même et voilà qu'on l'appelle pour lui dire que son ami est soûl dans un bar...ce même ami qui n'avait plus bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis plus de deux ans.

"- Hermione, Je..."  
"- C'est bon va le voir...De toute façon même si tu restes, tu continueras à avoir cet air inquiet." Harry lui offrit un grand sourire pour la remercier, pensant par la même occasion que cette fille était vraiment géniale, et sortit précipitamment du restaurent. Tellement vite qu'il lui fut impossible d'entendre Hermione soupirer. "- De toute façon, il n'y a que lui qui compte."

La jeune femme était doté d'une perspicacité qu'elle maudissait assez souvent. Elle avait vite vu que la relation entre Harry et Draco n'était pas purement amicale bien que le brun n'ait pas l'impression de s'en rendre compte. Quels amis, surtout des hommes, dormaient ensemble ? Se prenaient la main ? Se faisaient des câlins ? S'appellant pas des petits surnoms qu'ils voulaient être ironique mais où elle arrivait à percevoir de la sincérité inconsciente de temps à autre. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était déjà mise en tête que sa relation avec Harry ne restera qu'une petite amourette de vacances car ce dernier se rendra bien un jour compte de ses sentiments et elle reprendra juste son éternel rôle d'amie. C'est bête, elle aurait presque pu tomber amoureuse de lui.

Moins d'une vingtaines de minutes, Harry descendit du taxi qui l'avait mené jusqu'à bar et le pria de l'attendre le temps de ramener son ami. Il ne pouvait faire autrement puisqu'il n'avait pas ramené sa voiture avec lui puisqu'ils avaient préféré faire un voyage plus reposant et plus rapide en avion et comme ils ne restaient pas longtemps, ils n'avaient pas pensé non plus à louer une voiture. En même qui aurait bien pu pensé que Draco se mettrait à boire en son absence...quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau ne pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement observateur mais ça, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il chercha des yeux le blond platine de son ami qu'il trouva assez rapidement. Ce dernier était assis, riant aux éclats et retenus par un jeune homme à l'allure assez jeune et donc les cheveux roux juraient presque avec la couleur de ceux de Draco. Il se rapprocha d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui ria à nouveau avant de sauter dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

"- Harry, mon coeur...tu es enfin là." Le roux en entendant le prénom qu'avait prononcé Draco entre deux rires fut enfin soulagé, c'était donc le Harry Potter qu'il avait eû au téléphone plutôt. Il sentit d'ailleurs le regard de ce dernier le scruter et se sentit obligé de parler.

"- Je...J'ai rencontré Draco dans un café hier...Et tout à l'heure, en le voyant ici j'ai voulu lui parler. Mais il était totalement ivre alors...J'ai cherché sur son portable et je vous ai appelé." Harry hôcha tout simplement de la tête, il connaissait déjà la liste de contact de son ami et il était sûr que son numéro était le seul qu'on pouvait avoir envie de composer par rapport aux autres.

Mais autre chose l'arrêta dans ses pensées. Ce jeune homme roux, beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux et qui disait avoir rencontré le blond dans la un café la veille. Draco lui avait dit avoir fait une rencontre oui...mais avec une jeune rousse...Ne trouvant finalement pas que le temps était propice aux questionnements sur la vraie orientation sexuelle de son ami, Harry décida plutôt de remercier le jeune homme vivement et de traîner un Draco, qui n'arrêtait pas de se coller à lui, tant bien que mal jusqu'à la sortie.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le taxi roulait en direction de leur hôtel et le brun avait fini par ne plus faire attention aux rires et gloussements que Draco lâchaient parfois sans raison. Il regardait par la vitre les différents magasins aux lumières multicolores qui défilaient devant lui. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par une douce caresse près de son entrejambe qui le fit soupirer légèrement...lui non plus n'était pas totalement sobre car il sentait les quelques verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu avec Hermione faire petit à petit effet sur son corps.

L'information avait alors pris quelques secondes de trop pour arriver jusqu'à son cerveau...secondes suffisantes pour que la main se pose franchement sur son entrejambe cette fois le faisant sursauter. Ce ne pouvait logiquement pas être celle de Hermione puisqu'il l'avait laissé au restaurent. Il osa alors tourner la tête vers gauche pour voir le visage souriant de Draco à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et n'arriva pas faire sortir le moindre mot en voyant ce visage se rapprocher de plus en plus du sien pour enfin sentir les lèvres douces du blond s'écraser sur les siennes. Non ce n'était pas bien, il ne le fallait pas lui criait une petite voix dans sa tête. Et il essaya de l'écouter de toute son ardeur cette petite voix. Il voulait s'y accrochait de toute force. Et réussit à lever le bras et à poser sa main sur le torse de Draco pour le repousser lentement.

"-Drac..." Mais le blond avait profité du fait qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour l'embrasser plus profondément. La langue de son ami lui fit sentir un goût d'alcool encore plus prononcé que le sien...Et il apprécia ce goût et cette sensation. Mais la voix parlait toujours. Elle lui martelait toujours la tête à coup de reproches. Non Harry, Non. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le corps de Draco se relever légèrement pour venir s'affaler de tout son poids sur lui, il était coincé entre lui et la portière. Et toujours ce sourire, ce sourire trop large, trop heureux pour être vraiment celui de son ami.

"- Harry, je suis fou de toi...Harry, je t'aime...Harry, je te veux."

Chaque petit bout de phrase était prononcé entre deux baisers et lui ne pouvait qu'écouter la voix suave, devenue grave, du jeune homme qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Sa façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom lui donna des frissons...personne ne l'avait prononcé ainsi...Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva entrain de participer au baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle du blond comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il l'embrassait encore et encore. Sans vouloir croire que c'était son meilleur ami qui se pressait contre lui. Que c'était son frère de coeur qui frottait langoureusement son érection sur la sienne. Que c'était Draco qui lui prononçait encore et encore qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait envie de lui. Que c'était un homme qui essayait de défaire sa ceinture de sa main tremblante. Qu'il était entrain de s'affichait sans pudeur dans un taxi.

Il ne voulait croire à rien. Il voulait juste ressentir et continuer de ressentir. Il sentit la langue du blond quitter sa bouche et descendre le long de son cou. Il renversa sa tête vers l'arrière et heurta violemment la vitre, le faisant gémir de douleur. Et soudainement, il se rendit vraiment compte de la situation. Le pire fut que la seule chose qu'il le dérangea était leur présence dans un taxi...un taxi qui ne roulait plus. Il repoussa avec un peu plus de force Draco qui le regarda surpris et jeta ensuite un oeil au chauffeur qui semblait assez gêné. Il s'était donné en spectacle en plein moment de débauche devant un homme pervers qui n'avait émit aucune objection. Harry mit sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de quelques billets alors le blond était revenu à l'assaut, taquinant le lobe de son oreille de sa langue et prononçant encore et encore son prénom de façon espiègle.

"- Dray...oh...Arrête...Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici." Mais le blond semblait ne pas l'entendre. Harry jeta quelques billets au chauffeur sans demander sa monnaie et sortit précipitamment en traînant Draco qui ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en faire autant. Le taxi démarra et ils étaient maintenant devant l'hôtel et Harry ne doutait pas que son oreille allait finir en sang face au traitement de son ami. La petite voix revint à lui, murmurant qu'il allait le regrettait et qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour tout arrêter. Mais une autre voix lui disait que c'était ce qu'il voulait et lui faisait croire que lui aussi n'était pas dans son état normal. Oui. Il n'était peut-être pas ivre comme le blond mais il n'était pas totalement sobre aussi. Cette simple pensée suffit à balayer toute conscience. Lui non plus n'y était pour rien alors.

Il prit alors la main du blond dans la sienne qui gloussa une nouvelle fois en capturant ses lèvres et un miracle fit qu'ils purent monter les escaliers et arriver devant la porte de leur chambre sans tomber et en à peine une petite dizaine de minutes. Il fallut à Harry tout autant de minutes pour tourner la clef dans la serrure de la porte et l'ouvrir car la main du blond s'était faufilé dans son pantalon et caresser lentement la bosse qui s'était formée dans son boxer le faisant gémir et trembler. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, ce fut Draco qui le poussa à l'intérieur doté d'un étrange pouvoir qui lui permettait encore de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. D'un simple geste, il claqua la porte derrière eux avant de le pousser encore une fois sur le lit. Harry s'y allongea docilement sur le dos, les yeux assombrit par le désir tout autant que ceux de son ami.

Son regard captura celui de son vis à vis et il ne sut pourquoi ils se sourirent. Il vit alors Draco enlever son t-shirt et se débarrasser rapidement de son short et son boxer. Cet idiot était beau comme un dieu et il le savait parfaitement, voilà pourquoi il pouvait se déshabillait sans complexe devant quiconque et continuer à avoir cette assurance même quand il était soûl. Le brun le vit se rapprocha de lui mais n'esquissa pas à geste ne pouvant que l'admirer. Le blond se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en grognant légèrement pour qu'il lui laisse l'accès. Sa bouche dévia à nouveau vers son oreille et il put entendre sa voix rieuse.

"- Tu veux que je t'aide?".

Et quand Draco passa sa main sous chemise, le brun oublia réellement tout. L'action se passa en vitesse. D'un coup, il vit ses vêtements valser en l'air pour aller croupir sur le sol. Il sentait la bouche de Draco lui croquer le cou et son sexe qui se frottait au sien en de longs mouvements de bassins le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Il poussa un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les précédents alors que le blond avait poussé un petit cri de douleur. Draco se sentait déchiré. Il devait sûrement y être allez trop vite mais pourtant...pourquoi diable cela faisait-il aussi mal. Harry ouvrit les yeux en soupirant se maudissant presque de ressentir du plaisir alors que son ami ne semblait pour l'instant n'en avoir aucun. Il resta un moment bouche-bée à la vue du blond qui s'était empalé sur son sexe, les deux mains posées sur son torse en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière voulant habituer son corps à cette intrusion. Harry empoigna la verge du blond et la caressa longuement jusqu'à le sentir durcir à nouveau et laisser à nouveau sortir de petits sons de sa gorge alors que la douleur s'estompait lentement.

Quelques secondes ou quelques minutes par la suite, le blond commença à bouger en s'appuyant toujours sur le torse du brun, accélérant de plus en plus ses mouvements au rythme irrégulier. Draco le regardait maintenant dans les yeux et il sut que même quand il était ivre, même quand il était pénétra, c'était toujours lui qui gardait le contrôle. Il poussa alors de légers cris de plaisir cette fois quand il faisait en sorte que Harry touche sa prostate. Draco s'écrasa enfin sur lui et il put sentir sa semence collée son torse alors que la sienne était à l'intérieur du blond. Dans un dernier élan de force, Draco releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et chaste avant de murmurer un nouveau " - Je t'aime Harry" et de s'endormir laissant derrière lui un Harry pensif qui rejoint bientôt les bras de Morphée.

Gueule de bois...Grosse gueule de bois, ce fut la première pensée de Draco en ouvrant les yeux ce matin. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se saoulait et ce réveil violent et douloureux était une autre des raisons qui l'avaient poussés à ne plus toucher à l'alcool. Il se releva légèrement pour s'asseoir et gémit à la douleur cuisante qu'il sentit dans le bas du dos. Mais que diable avait-il foutu cette nuit. Il regarda autour de lui et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain...sûrement Harry. Il réussit à s'habituer un tant soit peu à la douleur pour enfin se rendre compte qu'il était nu.

Il avait l'habitude de dormir en boxer mais jamais au grand jamais totalement nu. Mais avec sa tête qui vibrait, il n'arrivait pas à pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table de chevet et il soupira de plaisir en y trouvant un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine...sûrement Harry. Le cachet et l'eau disparurent en un éclair et il se rallongea pendant quelques minutes le temps que le médicament face son effet, le son de l'eau qui coule faisait encore écho dans son oreille...Il embrassait Harry...Il déshabillait Harry...Il disait Je t'aime à Harry...Draco se releva précipitamment, le souffle saccadé alors que des images de la veille refaisaient surface dans sa tête. Non...Bon Dieu, il n'avait pas fait ça...Et il n'avait pas dit ça...Au moins ça expliquait l'abominable douleur qu'il avait ressenti et ce n'était pas celle de sa tête.

Il vit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur un Harry qui portait un simple boxer noir et qui se séchait les cheveux. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux et rougirent intensément.

"Harry..."  
"Draco..." Chacun avait murmuré le prénom de l'autre en même temps mais le blond se tut, l'air clairement de dire qu'il ne serait pas le premier à parler. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge en soupirant avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux anxieux. "Hier c'était..." C'était bon ? C'était merveilleux ? Il voulait recommencer encore et encore ? C'est ce qu'il pensait mais il ne pouvait le dire...Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'avouer ou se l'avouer. C'était impossible. Draco lui-même devait penser la même, il était totalement bourré en plus." Hier était une erreur...Tu étais bourré et je n'étais pas très sobre...Alors oublions tout ça Dray, d'accord ? C'était du n'importe quoi...Oublions."

Draco ne sentit jamais autant de colère en lui. Il s'était donné à lui et cet imbécile lui demandait de tout oublier. Il savait que c'était bizarre. Il savait que ce n'était pas correcte. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, il aimait Harry et après cette nuit, il savait que rien ne serait comme avant. Lui ne voulait pas oublier ou passer outre ses sentiments...il ne le voulait plus. Il se leva, droit comme un i, son simple drap couvrant sa nudité et fixa durement son ami qui baissa instantanément les yeux.

"- Non je ne veux pas oublier...Hier, on été deux à le faire, tu n'as qu'à prendre tes responsabilités. On ne peut pas tout résoudre en essayant juste d'oublier...Tu aurais pu m'arrêter, mais tu l'as pas fait...Toi aussi tu le voulais." Harry ferma les yeux fortement en écoutant le blond, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Tout cela ne les mènerait à rien, ce n'était qu'un jeu au début, qu'un rôle qu'ils jouaient. Il n'y avait pas vraiment ce genre de sentiments entre eux après tout...n'est-ce pas ?

"- Je t'aime Harry...et pas seulement comme un ami. J'étais peut-être bourré hier mais j'étais sincère aussi." Il releva ses yeux vers lui stupéfait...non c'était un cauchemar, pincez-le, Draco n'avait pas dit. Une partie de lui lui criait d'aller prendre le blond dans ses bras et d'essayer. Une autre partie l'en défendait, lui criant que ce n'était pas normal, que leur relation ne devait pas prendre ce détour.  
"- Je suis désolé Draco...Je préfère qu'on reste amis..."

"- Je ne veux pas, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux plus de ton amitié Harry...Je te le redis une dernière fois, je suis amoureux de toi alors...c'est tout ou rien." Il avait crié cette phrase de toutes ses forces, ça devait bien sortir un jour. C'était juste plus brutal que ce qu'il avait prévu. Le blond laissa tomber le drap, se retrouvant entièrement nu devant son ami, et se dirigea vers le placard où il enfila le plus rapidement possible un boxer, un jeans, un débardeur noir et ses tongs. Harry n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de regarder le garçon s'habiller. Il avait encore du temps non ? Il pouvait encore lui prendre la main, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il prenait le risque. Mais il était lâche et voyait bien qu'il allait le perdre.

Il vit Draco s'arrêter un moment devant la porte, la main sur le poignet...Il attendait un signe, un simple signe pour se retourner vers lui, mais Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il le vit ensuite ouvrir la porte. " - Sois heureux avec Hermione, j'espère que vous aurez pleins d'enfants." Sa froideur lui glaça le son. Draco s'était ouvert à lui mais il l'avait repoussé, pourtant il restait encore digne...Et le son d'une porte qui claque raisonna dans toute la pièce.

Marcher, marcher, marcher...C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, marcher et penser...Il s'était attendu à se faire rejeter mais ça faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé, sûrement parce que dans toutes ses scénarios il n'y en avait aucun où il lui avouait son amour en couchant avec lui...Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne rentrerait pas l'hôtel, sûrement pas, il ne voulait plus voir son visage. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pris ni son portable ni son portefeuille. Il resserra dans sa main sa carte d'identité et la monnaie qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de son pantalon. Il n'irait pas bien loin avec ça. Draco sentit une goutte le long de sa joue, puis une deuxième et une troisième...Non, il n'était pas entrain de pleurer ? Pas dans la rue devant des dizaines de gens...Non, il n'était pas entrain de pleurer...Les gouttes d'eau furent de plus en plus abondantes. Il pleuvait.

Draco grogna, c'était bien sa chance. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'été dans ce foutu pays. Avec son débardeur, il allait sûrement attraper froid. Il mourra d'un pneumonie, tant mieux. Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur une cabine téléphonique à quelques mètres de lui et il sourit tristement. il s'y avança, mit les quelques pièces qu'il avait et composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur en dehors de celui d'Harry. A la cinquième sonnerie, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, on décrocha et il devança la personne au l'autre bout du fil, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer un sanglot.

"- Viens me chercher...S'il te plaît...Viens me chercher."

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, à bientôt...


	6. Chapter 6

Salut,

Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fic qui m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Comme toujours, désolé s'il reste des fautes trop flagrantes ou des mots oubliés.

Et suite à une remarque, j'ai décide d'aérer un peu peu plus les paragraphes, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait paraitre lourd comme ça. J'essayerais d'updater (c'est pas français mais on s'en fout) les chapitres précédents plus tard.

**Disclaimer : T**ous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K.R, qu'on aime tous malgré son épilogue (ouais je ne m'en remettrais jamais.)

Merci **Drayy**, **Noumi** et **Carotte** pour vos reviews, comme je n'ai pas d'autre moyen d'y répondre, je le fais ici.

* * *

Liam, du haut de ses presque 29 années, était l'ainé des enfants Malfoy. Il avait décidé de se marier assez tôt pour ne pas être obligé d'accepter une femme que lui trouverait son père. Au cours d'un voyage, il avait fait la rencontre d'une jeune irlandaise du nom d'Evis, plus jeune que lui de quatre années et dont le père détenait une chaine de restauration très en vogue. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite et c'est pourquoi il l'avait demandé sa main après une relation de seulement deux mois et demi et leur deux parents avait été plutôt satisfaits de cette union. Union qui fut rapidement renforcée par la naissance d'un enfant, Victor, qui était jusqu'à maintenant, le bébé le plus adorable de toute la famille. Et on ne pouvait que s'y attendre puisque le petit garçon était le portrait craché de son oncle Draco. Liam était d'ailleurs entrain de jouer avec son fils pendant l'une de ses rares journées entières de repos quand qu'il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il ne reconnu pas le numéro qui semblait être d'un téléphone public mais répondit quand même à la cinquième sonnerie en voyant que la personne devait être persistance.

"- Viens me chercher...S'il te plait...Viens me chercher." C'était la voix de Draco mais elle avait un ton triste et désespéré qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.  
"- Draco? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Cela faisait des semaines que son jeune frère ne l'avait jamais appelé et il ne lui en voulait pas car il savait que c'était déjà assez dur pour lui accepter sa "charité" comme il disait. Alors dire qu'il était surpris par cet appel était un bien maigre mot.  
"- Viens me chercher...S'il te plait...Viens me chercher."

Il semblait ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il disait se contenant de répéter encore et encore sa supplication.

"- Bon où es tu ?"  
"- Je ne sais pas...quelque part à Bournemouth." enfin une réponse.  
"- Écoute, Bournemouth n'est pas une grande ville...J'y serais dans 2 heures maximum et je t'appelle. Okay ?"  
"- Je...je n'ai pas mon mobile sur moi."

A cette phrase, Liam sut que c'était vraiment grave. Il avait pensé au début que son frère l'avait appelé d'une cabine juste par précaution, Draco n'oubliait jamais son portable...même dans les situations les plus critiques.

"- Bon, est-ce que tu peux aller jusqu'à l'aéroport alors ?"  
"- Oui, je pense que oui...Viens vite." Liam acquiesça avant de raccrocher.

Il baissa alors les yeux vers Victor qui le regardait de ses grands yeux gris, une petite mine boudeuse accroché à son visage.

"- Papa ?"  
"- Papa doit y aller mon chéri. Je reviens rapidement d'accord ?" Le petit garçon continua de le regarder ne donnant pas l'impression d'aimer le fait que son père s'en aille, mais ne répondit rien. "Evis ! Il faut que je sorte, Draco n'a pas l'air bien et je pense bien que je vais le ramener avec moi." Il vit sa jeune femme lui faire un geste de la main de la chambre de leur enfant qu'elle était entrain de ranger. Elle ne disait jamais rien quand il s'agissait de Draco car elle le considérait elle aussi comme son frère.

* * *

Draco regarda droit devant lui, il était à l'abri de la pluie dans cette cabine téléphonique mais il ne pouvait y rester éternellement. Et surtout, il devait se rendre à l'aéroport. Liam prendrait surement le jet de la famille, ça prendrait moins de temps qu'un avion normal mais il allait devoir tout de même attendre, son frère n'allait pas transplanter comme par magie jusqu'à lui. Il resta encore quelques moments dans la cabine, juste à réfléchir regardant droit devant lui la rue devenue déserte à cause de la pluie. Plus aucun piéton, que des voitures. Il vit un taxi au loin et en profita pour sortir et lui faire signe. Il soupira en y entrant rapidement. Il était tout mouillé et son côté maniaque le fit rager en voyant quelques gouttes atterrir sur la banquette et la mouiller aussi. Le chauffeur le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Vous voulez attraper la mort, habillé comme vous êtes avec cette pluie."  
"- Je n'avais pas vu la météo..." Il n'avait pas à se justifier surtout pas à un homme qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne reverrait surement jamais, mais il était tellement las de tout qu'il s'en foutait. "- Il faudra combien de temps pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport ?"

"- Je dirais une vingtaine de minute peut-être même une trentaine, à cause la pluie il faut rouler plus lentement. On est de l'autre côté de la ville." Draco le regarda surpris, avait-il marché tant que cela ? Normalement de l'hôtel ce n'était qu'une dizaine de minute tout au plus. Il soupira à nouveau, les 4 pounds qu'il lui restait dans la poche ne suffiront surement pas mais ça le chauffeur n'avait pas à le savoir et il finit par sourire en lui demandant de l'y emmener.

"- Monsieur...Monsieur ?...Nous sommes arrivés." Draco se réveilla doucement de sa torpeur, sans s'en rendre compte il s'était endormi presque aussitôt que le taxi avait démarré. Il regarda par la vitre et vit l'aéroport se dresser devant ses yeux. Il prit les 4 pounds qu'il avait en poche et les donna au chauffeur.

"- C'est tout l'argent que j'ai mais...prenez ça aussi." En disant ses mots, Draco avait enlevé un fin bracelet qu'il avait autour du poignet et le lui tendit aussi. C'était tellement idiot mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait de valeur sur lui pour l'instant. Et sa conscience ne lui permettait décemment pas d'essayer de s'en aller juste comme ça...que dirait son père de tout façon et il ne put empêcher une grimace de déformer son visage pendant une seconde à cette pensée.

"- Non monsieur, c'est bon...Il ne vous fallait que 3 autres pounds, allez-y". Lui aussi le prenait en pitié, le blond finit par ravaler sa fierté et sourit au chauffeur en le remerciant avant de descendre. Il courut jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'aéroport de peur de se mouiller plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'il ne tombait pas malade demain alors il n'était pas un Malfoy digne de ce nom pensa-t-il.

* * *

Draco resta assis pendant un peu moins d'un heure, supportant le regard de certain passants que se firent de plus en plus rare alors que ses vêtements séchaient petit à petit et bénit le ciel en voyant la chevelure courte et châtain de son frère courir jusqu'à lui. Liam devait surement être le seul Malfoy a avoir des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus depuis des générations et Draco aimait toujours le taquiner sur ce constat, même son fils était né blond comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa solitude d'éternel Malfoy brun. Dès que son frère fut à son hauteur, il se jeta contre lui, entourant de ses bras son cou avant de serrer un peu plus à lui.

"- Viens mon petit, l'avion nous attend." Et Draco hocha de la tête avant de se laisser trainer sans résistance par son frère qui le tenait fortement.

Une autre heure passa alors que le jet volait au-dessus du ciel de l'Angleterre et les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas prononcés un seul mot. Draco aimait ce côté discret et respectueux de son frère, il était toujours là pour lui sans pour autant s'imposer. Il savait qu'il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il avait mais pourtant ne disais rien. Le blond finit par se lever et vint s'assoir à côté de Liam en soupirant.

"- Tu sais, j'ai envie de te raconter mais...J'ai déjà assez honte de moi comme ça."  
"- Je comprends, dis-moi juste si ça un rapport avec Harry." Mais le blond ne lui donna aucune réponse, se contentant de baisser la tête et jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement. "- Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes enfants et je ne vous ai jamais vu vous disputer."

"- Grand-frère..." Cette fois Draco ne tint plus et laissa échapper un sanglot avant de nicher sa tête dans le torse du châtain. Liam détestait vraiment quand il était appelé ainsi 'Grand-frére' car cela voulait toujours dire que le blond n'allait vraiment pas bien, depuis le collège il se contentait le plus souvent de l'appeler par son prénom ou lui trouver des surnoms ridicules. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux, les caressant doucement et lui prononçant des paroles rassurantes. Si leur père les voyait ainsi, il leur ferait surement passer un sale quart d'heure en leur faisant la leçon sur comment un Malfoy devait se comporter, et bien sûr un Malfoy ne pleure pas...En fait, il pleure une seule fois dans toute sa vie et cette quand il est nouveau-né et que l'oxygène entre dans ses poumons pour la première fois.

"- On est presque arrivé, tu vas rester chez moi...On verra comment faire pour mon père après". Liam avait ajouté cette dernière phrase quand son frère avait levé la tête pour lui envoyer un regard significatif. "- Et puis tu pourras passer du temps avec ton neveu, tu lui manques à lui aussi." ce 'lui aussi' resta ancré dans la cerveau de Draco, son frère lui faisait implicitement comprendre qu'il lui avait bel et bien manqué... et bien malgré lui, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et éclairer son visage.

"- Tu verras, il a beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois et il est aussi mignon que toi quand tu étais plus jeune. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'Evis m'a trompé avec toi tellement il te ressemble, heureusement que tu étais en Amérique ce temps-là". Et son frère continua à raconter plusieurs petites anecdotes, des petits incidents sans importances qui c'étaient passés ces derniers mois, faisant rire Draco de temps à autre. Quand ils montèrent en voiture, le blond se sentait déjà beaucoup plus léger grâce à son frère.

* * *

"- Draco, mon chéri, quel plaisir de te voir." Dès que Liam avait ouvert la porte de sa maison, sa femme avait accourut vers eux pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et ce dernier lui rendu son étreinte. Draco avait toujours trouvé que Evis était une femme sublime, elle n'avait pas cette beauté lisse et extraordinaire qu'on pouvait voir dans les magazines. Elle était brune mais s'était décolorée les cheveux pour faire plus 'Malfoy' comme elle aimait tant s'amuser à dire, avait les yeux noisettes et un menton carré qui lui donnait un côté légèrement androgyne et pourtant lui la trouvait magnifique, son grand-frère aussi assurément, elle avait en elle quelque chose de plutôt captivant. Et surtout, elle était un vrai cordon bleu...ce qui n'était pas facultatif quand on connait le grand appétit de Liam. D'ailleurs la jeune femme après les avoir fait entré, courut vers la cuisine en lui précisant qu'elle allait leur préparait un bon plat.

"- Ca te dérange si je me coule un bain."  
"- Bien sûr que non. Je vais allez réveiller Victor, il sera vraiment content de te voir."

Draco soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau brulante relaxer ses muscles tendus, depuis qu'il avait quitté Harry ce matin, prendre un bain était la seule chose qu'il voulait tant il se sentait sale. Il décida finalement de sortir de la salle de bain quand son frère, inquiet, était venu toquer à la porte en lui demandant si tout allait bien car il tardait. Il finit par s'emmitoufler dans son peignoir de bain et se sécha avant d'enfiler les vêtements que lui avait donné son frère. Et Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être heureux que son frère et lui fassent la même taille et à peu près le même poids.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon beige et t-shirt à manche longues noir de peur d'attraper vraiment froid. En entrant dans la salle à manger, il vit son jeune neveu sauter de sa placee et venir s'accrocher à sa jambe en riant.

"- Oncle Draco !" Le dit oncle Draco sourit et souleva le garçon le faisant rire encore plus aux éclats, Liam était vraiment de mauvaise foi, son fils n'avait pas grandit plus que cela, il était même assez petit pour son âge. Mais le blond n'y fit pas attention, lui non plus n'était pas très grand vers cet âge là et maintenant il dépassait aisément les 1m85.

"- Comment va ma petite crevette ?" Victor afficha une adorable moue boudeuse avant de contredire son oncle.  
"- Je ne suis pas une petite crevette...Je suis une futur bombe sexuelle." Draco ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et lança un regard perplexe vers les parents du petit qui semblaient tout aussi étonnés.

"- Liaaaaam! Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour pervertir ton fils ?" A peine le jeune père allait répliquer pour dire qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien que le petit garçon déclara.

"- Non c'est la voisine qui l'a dit ce matin. J'étais avec ma maman qui faisait les courses et la voisine lui a dit que si je continuais comme ça je serais surement une futur bombe sexuelle comme oncle Draco." La petite famille commença à rire avant que Liam n'adresse un regard accusateur vers sa femme.

"- Tu vois Evis, c'est à toi de faire attention à tes fréquentations."  
"- Mouais...Bon appétit." La mauvaise foi d'Evis n'était plus à démontrer non plus.

* * *

Le lendemain, Liam était debout dans le couloir entrain de nouer correctement sa cravate et regarda anxieusement Draco qui était affalé sur le canapé et zappait avec nonchalance les chaines. Evis arriva peu après tenant la main de son enfant et prête à sortir à son tour.

"- P'tit frère, tu es sûr de pouvoir rester seul ?"  
"- Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux." Répliqua Evis tout aussi concernée que son mari. "- J'emmènerais juste Victor à l'école et je reviendrais te tenir compagnie. J'irai au restaurent le soir."

"- Mais non c'est bon, ne changez pas vos programmes pour moi. Je flânerais un peu et je vous préparerez un bon diner pour ce soir." Il savait que son frère n'avait ni domestiques, à part une femme de ménage qui passait une fois par semaine, ni de cuisiniers, au grand damne de leur père qui n'approuvait pas ce choix. "- Tu verras Liam je me suis découvert un vrai talent en habitant avec Harry." L'enthousiasme de Draco disparut presque instantanément en prononçant le prénom de son meilleur ami. "- Bref, allez-y." Liam haussa les épaules en lui disant de l'appeler à partir du téléphone fixe de la maison s'il avait le moindre problème, avant de quitter la maison avec sa femme et son enfant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Draco soupira d'ennui en ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à regarder. Il avait déjà pris une douche et croquait une pomme qui faisait office de petit-déjeuner. Son regarda finit par se poser sur le laptop de son frère posé sur la table et il l'alluma. Il regarda dans son adresse e-mail comme par automatisme tout en sachant qu'en dehors des messages publicitaires ou des spams, il n'aurait pas de messages personnels. Il finit par ouvrir une page facebook et tapa son identifiant et son mot de passe.

Il avait une trentaine d'amis, le trois quart étant des gens qu'il avait connu dans l'entreprise de son père et le quart restant étant Harry et 2 ou 3 personnes dont il avait fait la connaissance quand il étudiait aux états-unis. Une pulsion lui proposa d'aller voir le profil d'Harry et regarder ses nombreuses photos pour passer le temps mais il la repoussa se disant qu'il n'était pas si désespéré que cela...enfin si il l'était mais il avait une fierté aussi et cette dernière avait été bien assez malmenée dernièrement pour toute une vie, si ce n'est plus.

Puis une autre idée vint éclairer son esprit et il pianota dans la barre de recherche un nom dont il ne devrait pas se soucier normalement. Le profil désiré lui apparut assez rapidement et il hésita quelques instants pour l'ajouter avant de soupirer et cliquer sur la petite barre. Il leva les yeux quelques minutes vers la télé qui affichait une série B sans queue ni tête qui durait depuis des années car il état sûr d'avoir déjà vu un épisode quand il était plus jeune. Il fut sortit de sa pensé en entendant un bruit provenant du laptop et sans raison apparente, son cœur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine en voyant la notification.

_Ron B. Wealsey a accepté votre invitation. Écrire dans son mur._

Et maintenant que faire ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser quoi que ce soit qu'il vit que le roux lui avait déjà envoyer un message.

_Ron dit :_ "Coucou Draco"  
_Draco dit :_ "Salut, tu vas bien ?"  
_Ron dit :_ "Oui et toi ? Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi mais je ne savais pas comment te contacter." Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trouvant que le roux était vraiment une adorable personne.  
_Draco dit :_" Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis rentré entier à la maison."

_Ron dit :_ "Ah! je suis soulagé alors." Draco vit un _'Ron est entrain d'écrire...'_ pendant quelques minutes montrant que le jeune garçon était surement hésitant.  
_Ron dit :_ "Hum Draco, ça te dirait qu'on sorte tout les deux boire un café ou quelque chose comme ça." à peine allait-il répondre que le rouquin ajoute. "De façon amical bien sûr si tu veux bien."  
_Draco dit :_ "J'aurais adoré mais je suis rentré à la maison."  
_Ron dit :_ "Tu habites où si ce n'est pas indiscret ?"  
_Draco dit :_ "Manchester et toi ?"  
_Ron dit :_ "Sérieux ? moi aussi. J'y reviens demain d'ailleurs...Hum on pourra se voir alors ?"  
_Draco dit :_ "Oui bien sûr. Mais tu sais Ron comme je t'ai dis, je suis amoureux."  
_Ron dit :_ "Je sais ne t'en fais pas. Est-ce que c'est ce Harry ?"  
_Draco dit :_ "Oui." sans savoir pourquoi, il ne put mentir au garçon.  
_Ron dit :_ "Je te comprends, il est vraiment très beau."  
_Draco dit :_ "Oui"  
_Ron dit :_ "Il avait l'air gentil en plus."  
_Draco dit :_ "Assez oui...Mais je découvre qu'il est du genre zéro ouverture d'esprit"  
_Ron dit :_ "Ah ?" Et Draco apprécia encore plus le jeune roux avec cette simple onomatopée, il lui donnait le choix de lui raconter ou changer totalement de sujet...et il avait besoin de raconter le bordel que devenait sa vie. Harry a toujours été le seul ami en lequel il avait confiance et à qui il confiait tout ses problèmes.

Mais, naturellement, son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas tenir ce rôle dans le cas présent et il se retrouva à taper tout ce qui s'était passé en allant même jusqu'à lui raconter son faux couple avec le brun et comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment depuis toujours.  
_Draco dit :_ "...et le lendemain, il me disais de tout oublier mais tu comprends que moi je ne le voulais pas. Je lui ai présenté les faits devant lui et je me suis barré. Puis j'ai appellé mon frère et il m'a ramené chez lui."  
_Ron dit :_ "Je suis désolé mais c'est vraiment un beau salaud ton pote."  
_Draco dit :_ "Je ne te le fais pas dire."  
_Ron dit :_ "Il ne te mérite pas, même si j'avoue que tu as du le prendre au dépourvu. J'aurais aimé rencontré quelqu'un pour toi, la plupart du temps je ne tombe que sur des idiots."  
_Draco dit :_ "Tu es encore jeune, ne t'en fais pas."  
_Ron dit :_ "C'est ce que je me dis aussi. N'empêche, je suis sûr qu'il doit bien ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Je l'avais bien vu quand il était venu au bar, il a beau te dire qu'il n'était pas sobre, il tenait quand même très bien sur ses pieds. Alors s'il a finit par coucher avec toi c'est surement que sans le savoir, il te veux."  
_Draco dit :_ "Ne me fais pas espérer pour rien."  
_Ron dit :_ "Je suis sérieux, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Je penche plus sur le fait qu'il doit refuser l'idée d'être attiré par toi et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer votre amitié pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr."  
_Draco dit :_ "Il l'a déjà perdu notre amitié à l'instant où il a répondu à mon baiser. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation."  
_Ron dit :_ "Tu es dur avec lui mais, je te comprends complétement. Y'as des moments où on finit par en avoir marre."  
_Draco dit :_ "Ouais voilà, enfin laissons cela de côté. Et toi beau rouquin ? Je ne veux pas être le seul à parler de mes déceptions amoureuses."  
_Ron dit :_"Y'a rien de bien intéressant. J'ai découvert que j'étais gay en me rendant compte que je fixais un peu trop les jambes fuselées de mon prof de gym. Puis j'ai eu ma première fois avec un pote au lycée plus parce que c'était le seul garçon dans le même cas pour moi que je connaisse que par amour, mais il a été très gentil. Sinon je n'ai jamais eu de relation longue et sérieuse et c'est ce dont j'ai le plus envie pourtant. Et j'ai deux frères jumeaux trop cons qui n'arrêtent pas de me taquiner à ce sujet d'ailleurs."

Au gré des minutes voire des heures, Draco apprit que chez les Weasley, le roux était surement une couleur héréditaire. Que Ron avait 5 grand-frères et 1 une sœur cadette, que sa mère avait en plus fait 4 fausses couches et aussi qu'elle confondait souvent leur prénoms, cela bien sûr si elle ne les appelait pas avec un nom que personne dans la famille ne portait. Il sut même que le garçon avait de sérieux doutes sur le fait que la moitié de la population de Manchester si ce n'est du royaume-uni devait être ses demi-frères. Il lui avoua qu'il venait d'une famille assez modeste et se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ses parents avaient autant tenus à avoir de si nombreuses bouches à nourrir mais que leur situation c'était nettement améliorée dernièrement car à part sa jeune sœur et lui, tout le reste de ses frères avaient maintenant de bons boulots. Plusieurs heures étaient passé et Ron avait égayé la journée du blond qui rit plusieurs fois aux répliques cyniques du jeune homme sur sa famille, lui demandant à chaque fois plus de détails.

_Ron dit :_ "...Enfin j'ai passé cette première année de sciences politiques avec brio mais je ne pense pas que je vais continuer. Je ne vais pas tenir le coup je le sais et donc je vais changer d'orientation. Je préfère exceller dans quelque chose que j'aimerais et pour laquelle j'aurais de la passion.  
_Draco dit :_" Tu comptes faire quoi du coup ?"  
_Ron dit :_" Étudier la littérature anglaise, j'aimerais bien devenir prof d'université."  
_Draco dit :_"Je vois, bonne chance alors." Le blond avait maintenant un sourire accroché aux lèvres et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en voyant qu'il était déjà midi passé. "Il faut que j'y aille mon beau rouquin, j'ai promis de faire le dîner et ça risque de me prendre du temps."  
_Ron dit :_"Je comprends. A bientôt alors et prend soin de toi Draco"  
_Draco dit :_"Merci, toi aussi."

_Draco L. Malfoy est hors ligne._

* * *

Liam était retourné à son bureau après avoir fini de surveiller certains des salariés, donnant les consignes aux chefs de groupes concernant le nouveau portable que l'entreprise allait bientôt commercialiser. Il posa un petit paquet sur le bureau en bois qui contenant l'un de ces portables et qu'il voulait offrir à son frère. Il s'assit sur le canapé pour souffler un peu quand son propre mobile sonna. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom 'Malfoy frère' s'afficher sur son écran. Il était pourtant sûr que le blond n'avait pas son portable, il décrocha tout de même.

_"- Liam ? C'est toi ?"_ C'était une voix grave mais hésitante à cet instant et malgré qu'il la reconnut, il ne put que répliquer.  
"- Et vous êtes ?"  
_"- C'est Harry...Harry Potter."_  
"- Désolé Harry je n'ai pas envie de te parler je vais raccrocher."  
_"- Non s'il te plait Liam!"_ Alors qu'il allait exécuter ce qu'il venait de dire, il laissa son geste en suspend au ton deséspéré du garçon. _"- Il faut que je voie Draco, je veux lui parler. Je suis sûr que tu sais où il est...Il n'est pas revenu à la maison et...Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas allé chez vos parents."_  
"- En effet, il n'est pas chez père et mère mais je ne te dirais pas où il est."  
_"- Est-ce qu'il est chez toi ?"_  
"- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? De toute façon, tu ne sais même pas où j'habite."  
_"- Je t'en prie Liam, lui et moi devons parler."_  
"- Écoute Harry. Hier Draco m'avait appelé alors qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi désespéré et honteux de toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait car il n'a pas voulu me le raconter mais..." Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Harry.  
_"- Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé, on a..."_ Mais le jeune brun fut à son tour interrompu par le frère de son meilleur ami.  
"- Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas l'entendre de ta bouche, il me le dira quand il sera prêt. Tu as toujours été comme un petit frère pour moi Harry. Et quand Draco et toi étiez venu à la maison en disant que vous étiez en couple et que vous vous aimiez, j'ai été triste de savoir que mon frère n'aura peut-être jamais le bonheur d'avoir sa propre famille mais...J'ai été heureux parce que c'était toi, parce que tu étais quelqu'un de bien...Mon petit frère compte plus que tout pour moi. Tu l'as fait souffrir je ne sais comment alors...Adieu Harry."  
_"- Liam! Attends!"_ Mais le Malfoy avait déjà raccroché. Le même numéro sonna à nouveau plusieurs fois et il se contenta de mettre son mobile sur silencieux et le laisser.

* * *

Aux environs de 20h, Draco enleva son tablier en souriant, il avait finit son plat dans les temps. Il avait fait un repas dans les normes: une entrée, deux plats principaux, un bon vin et un dessert, et il avait été heureux de trouver du soda chez son frère qui devait surement être ceux de son neveu. Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée et vit un petit corps venir à nouveau s'accrocher à sa jambe.

"- Victor!" Il vit Evis accourir derrière lui, l'air exaspérée et Draco lui fit signe que ce n'était rien avant de serrer son neveu dans ses bras et l'embrasser affectueusement. Le petit garçon lui raconta toute sa journée dans un flots de paroles sans même prendre le temps de respirer et le blond l'écouta avec attention, son regard s'attendrissant quand son neveu commençait à lui décrire ses deux amoureuses, un Malfoy ça fait des ravages dés le plus jeune âge, ainsi que le reste de ses amis. "- Quel gâchis! Tu aurais fait un superbe père, Draco." Le blond sourit à sa belle-sœur en la remerciant avant de leur demander d'aller dans la salle à manger. Et il fut amusé en voyant l'air surpris de son frère et sa femme devant les nombreux petits plats posés sur la table."

"- T'es sûr que tu n'as pas appelé un traiteur frérot ?" Et Draco lui lança un regard faussement outré en lui lançant un chiffon sur la table.

Un peu moins d'une heure après, la petite famille Malfoy avait dévoré le diner et ils parlaient de tout et rien alors que Victor somnolait sur les genoux de son oncle après avoir tenu à ce qu'il lui donne à manger lui-même.

"- Tu es sûr qu'il ne te dérange pas Draco ?" s'inquiéta sa belle-soeur.  
"- Bien sûr que non...Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi mignon et adorable."  
"- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu te compliments implicitement ?"Cette fois c'était Liam et son air amusé qui avaient parlé faisant sourire joyeusement le blond.

Liam avait voulu raconter à son frère l'appel de son ami brun mais il avait décidé de ne rien dire en fin de compte. Draco semblait enfin sourire sincèrement et il n'avait aucune envie d'alourdir l'ambiance qui s'était faite légère jusque là. C'est alors que Evis qui finissait sa mousse aux citrons surmontée de fraise leva la tête un nouvelle fois.

"- Tu sais quoi Draco, il y'a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure déjà." Le jeune homme qui était jusque là occupé à jouer avec les cheveux lisses et dorés de son neveu lui lança un regard intéressé.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus centré sur Draco, Ron et son frère, je mettrais Harry dans le prochain. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût et à bientôt...


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou,

Je reviens avec le 7eme chapitre de cette fic. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'est pas très spécial, peut-être pas mieux que les autres mais, j'ai aimé l'écrire. Pardon s'il reste des fautes mais surtout s'il y'a des incohérences quelque part. J'en ai écrit la plus grosse partie hier soir très tard ou ce matin très tôt, comme vous voulez. Mais je ne l'ai pas relu parce que j'avais peur de ne pas le trouver assez bien et de vouloir y changer trop chose surtout que je me rappelle l'avoir bien aimé. C'est aussi le long plus chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Merci pour vos reviews et j'essaie de répondre à tous, donc s'il n'y a pas de réponse de ma part c'est que votre inbox est bloquée.

Pour les anonymes, je le fais ici : Merci Drayy pour ta review.

**Disclaimer :** Hum ne parlons pas d choses qui fâchent...Tous les personnages sont de J.K.R et seuls Liam, Evis et Victor m'appartiennent.

* * *

C'est alors que Evis qui finissait sa mousse aux citrons surmontée de fraise leva la tête une nouvelle fois.

"- Tu sais quoi Draco, il y'a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure déjà." Le jeune homme qui était jusque là occupé à jouer avec les cheveux lisses et dorés de son neveu lui lança un regard intéressé. "- Père compte ouvrir un nouveau restaurent ici à Manchester puisque nous n'en avons qu'un seul dans cette ville. Le restaurent est déjà construit et nous avons déjà toute une brigade de cuisiner, il ne nous rester plus qu'à trouver un chef cuisinier. Père sera sûrement très heureux de t'embaucher, ça t'occupera le temps que ça s'arrange avec mes beaux-parents. Et bien sûr, si tu aimes travailler dans un restaurent, tu pourras rester autant que tu veux."  
"- C'est vraiment génial comme idée" s'enthousiasma l'aîné des Malfoys et sa femme lui sourit. Mais Draco ne semblait pas de cet avis.  
"- Merci beaucoup Evis, mais je ne peux pas accepter."  
"- S'il te plaît Draco! Et ce n'est pas de la charité, tu seras payé justement pour ton travail."  
"- Non ce n'est pas ça."  
"- Quoi alors ?"  
"- Les clients demandent souvent à rencontrer le Chef cuisiner et ils me verront. Comme tu sais, la plupart du temps, vos clients sont des connaissances de père et le tien finira par avoir des problèmes si père découvre qu'il m'a embauché." Evis finit par aborder un air ennuyé en se rendant compte que les paroles de Draco était totalement justes. Mais après de courtes secondes, son visage s'illumine à nouveau.

"- J'ai trouvé! Il nous faudra juste trouver quelqu'un qui aurait étudié l'hôtellerie, la cuisine, la restauration ou n'importe quoi du genre...juste pour qu'il soit du domaine. Il restera avec toi en cuisine et si un client demande le Chef c'est lui qui se présentera. Tu resteras dans l'ombre...hum ça fera très film américain." finit-elle par ajouter dans un rire espiègle.  
"- Ma femme est la perfection!" Et Draco sourit en voyant le regard amoureux que les deux mariés s'échangèrent, un peu envieux en se disant qu'Harry et lui auraient pu eux aussi être comme eux. Il finit par accepter la proposition de la jeune femme avant qu'une autre pensée ne lui vienne en tête.  
"- Mais il nous faudra quelqu'un de confiance...C'est trop compliqué Evis."  
"- Du tout, j'ai déjà la personne parfaite." assura-t-elle tout de suite après. Elle lança un regard à son mari. "- Amour, tu te rapelles de Blaise Zabbini ?" Liam fit non de la tête se demandant bien qui pouvait être cette personne."- Mais si, le beau métisse qui faisait des cours de cuisine avec moi. Celui dont tu étais affreusement jaloux et inquiet avant de découvrir que c'était plutôt à moi de l'être car il était de l'autre bord." Le châtain finit par sourire en arrivant enfin à mettre un visage sur ce nom."- Le pauvre était une catastrophe en cuisine comme personne. Il a fini de prendre des cours l'année dernière comme moi mais n'a toujours pas le travail et comme mon père connaît le sien, il avait décidé de le mettre à l'accueil du nouveau restaurent. Il sera parfait pour ce rôle!" Elle se retourna ensuite vers Draco en lui lançant un clin d'oeil."-En plus d'être beau comme un Dieu, il est très gentil et facile à vivre." Le blond comprit parfaitement où sa belle-sœur voulait en venir et il se contenta simplement de sourire.

* * *

"- Draco je te présente Blaise Zabini...Hum Blaise voici mon beau-frère Draco Malfoy dont je t'avais déjà parlé." Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avant d'échanger une forte poignée de main. Le blond fixa attentivement le grand jeune homme en face de lui. Une taille svelte, la peau sombre et une magnifique paire de yeux verts...Il ne put un instant s'empêcher de les comparer à ceux de Harry. Son sourire avait l'air sincère bien qu'assez espiègle et en se rappelant qu'Evis avait dit qu'il avait étudié avec elle, il devina qu'il devait être plus jeune que lui d'une ou deux années.  
"- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance." entendit-il Blaise murmurer et il en répondit de même. Et Evis sourit à son tour, prenant le bras de chacun des deux hommes dans les siens afin de leur faire visiter le restaurent qui serait le nouveau lieu de travail et où elle les avait amenés le lendemain de leur conversation pour s'imprégner de l'endroit avait-elle dit.

"- Vous serez amené à vous voir plusieurs heures par jours ça serait bien que tu laisses tomber ton masque de mec froid ténébreux Draco chéri." Dit Evis dans un sourire avant de se tourner vers Blaise. " Et toi, garde ton côté pervers pour toi, okay ?" Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un faux regard vexés avant d'éclater de rire en voyant leur grimace semblable." -Oh et si vous voulez mon avis, le meilleur endroit pour commencer faire connaissance et bien s'entendre c'est dans une chambre avec un lit...hum double de préférence. Mais moi je dis ça, je dis rien hein." finit-elle par dire dans un rire taquin avant de quitter les bras des deux garçons afin de prendre une clef dans sa poche et ouvrir la porte qui donnait accès aux cuisines.  
"- Normalement, on ouvrira le restaurent dans 12 jours, alors entre temps et si tu le veux Draco, tu pourras passer quelques temps dans l'autre restaurent. Tu verras le travail du Chef là-bas et il te donnera quelques conseils, Blaise sera avec toi lui-aussi. Et pendant les 2 derniers jours, vous viendrez ici pour avoir vos repères." Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un commun accord.

* * *

Draco sortait de la douche après avoir enroulé sa serviette autour de sa taille. Grâce à son frère et sa petite famille, il arrivait à oublier toute cette stupide histoire avec Harry. Il avait été triste que le jeune brun n'essaye pas de prendre contact avec lui, avant de se dire qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le faire et pensa qu'au fond, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Alors qu'il allait s'habiller, encore une fois avec des vêtements de son grand frère, il jeta un œil vers son laptop posé sur le bureau et vit que Ronald venait de se connecter. Il laissa ses habits de côté et prit l'ordinateur pour le poser sur le lit de la chambre que Liam avait préparé pour lui depuis des années et qui servait à Draco à chaque fois qu'il venait chez lui. Il enleva son statut hors-ligne.

_Draco dit :_ "Salut toi, quoi de beau ?"  
_Ron dit :_ "Salut Draco. Oh, je viens de rentrer à Manchester. Un peu plus tard que prévu, ma mère a acheté 7 tickets d'avion au lieu de 9, mais on a fini par se débrouiller. Il ne faut jamais lui faire confiance à celle-là. De ton côté ?"  
_Draco dit :_ "Ma belle-sœur m'a proposé de travailler dans un restaurent et j'ai accepté. Elle m'a emmené jeter un œil aux lieux cet aprém."  
_Ron dit_ : "Je vois, tu m'invitera un jour pour goûter à ta cuisine ? Enfin je dis ça mais je ne sais même pas si tu es cuisinier ou non."  
_Draco dit :_ "Je serais cuisinier, et oui je t'inviterais avec plaisir. Tiens d'ailleurs ça te dirais de faire ça d'ici 10 jours à peu près ? Le restaurent ne sera pas encore ouvert, tu seras mon cobaye."  
_Ron dit :_ "Je ne sais pas si je dois être honoré ou effrayé par cette proposition. Dans tous les cas, j'accepte." Draco sourit bien qu'il savait que le roux ne le verrait pas, quand un petit détail attira son attention dans sa page.  
_Draco dit :_ "Tiens, je n'avais jamais vu qu'on pouvait avoir des conversations vidéos sur facebook. Ca te dit ?"  
_Ron dit :_ "Ouais pourquoi pas, je t'envoie invitation." Il reçut après quelques petites secondes l'invitation du rouquin qu'il accepta par un clique.  
_Draco dit :_ "Voilà." Il leva les yeux, qu'il avait baissé pour chercher son micro, et vit Ron qui se cachait les yeux avec ses deux mains posées à plat sur son visage. Le blond leva un de ses sourcils avec élégance. "Hum...Un problème Ron ?" prononça-t-il dans le micro.

"- Tfu es nufg jer vou." l'entendit-il marmonner. Draco éclata de rire.  
"- Enlève tes mains que je puisse comprendre ce que tu dis." Le roux enleva ses mains une seconde avant de les remettre tout de suite après, mais cette fois juste sur ses yeux.  
"- J'ai dis 'tu es nu mais je n'ai rien vu, promis', enfin si j'ai vu puisque je te dis que tu es nu mais...enfin mieux vaut que je me taise." Draco rit de plus belle, trouvant le garçon adorable.  
"-Ne fais pas l'enfant, je ne suis pas nu, je porte une serviette. Puis franchement, je risque un rhume juste pour te parler un peu, tu pourrais être reconnaissant et me regarder dans les yeux espèce de poil de carotte."  
"- Han c'est trop facile comme insulte ça." finit par dit le roux, enlevant une fois pour toute ses mains de sur ses yeux. "- Sinon, est-ce que tu as revu ton ami ?"  
"- Non, de toute façon, je ne compte plus faire le premier pas. Je l'ai déjà fait avant." Et Draco aborda une légère grimace alors qu'il s'étirait un peu pour s'allonger plus confortablement sur le ventre.  
"- Je vois." Et un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes pendant de courtes minutes. Chacun se contentant de regarder l'autre dans l'écran, se souriant légèrement."- Tu es très beau Draco." avait ajouté Ron, ce n'était pas dit comme un compliment ni comme une flatterie, juste une sorte de constatation, une pensée que l'on dit trop haut."  
"- Je le sais." Ils se sourirent à nouveau.  
"- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui te tue, hein ?"  
"- Ce n'est pas ça. Seulement...A quoi ça me sert d'être beau si cela ne peut même pas me permettre d'avoir la seule personne que je veux vraiment ?"  
"- Êtres juste...Hum au moins ça t'a permis de faire la connaissance d'un mec hyper sympa et cool nommé Ronald Weasley." Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
"- T'es trop con, Ronald." Draco allait ajouter quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par un éternuement. "- Je vais me reconnecter, faut que je m'habille...A part si tu veux me voir faire un strip-tease inversé." Le roux pouffa au ton taquin qu'avait pris son aîné tout en rougissant légèrement.  
"- Non c'est bon, j'en ai assez vu aujourd'hui."  
"- Okay, on se reparle bientôt." Dit-il dans un sourire que Ron lui rendu en lui faisant un signe de la main pour lui dire au-revoir.

* * *

"- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir manger ?" prononça une douce voix dont la propriétaire venait de rentrer dans la salle.  
"- Oui, je n'ai vraiment pas faim." lui répondit une autre, plus grave et masculine.  
"- Harry !" Et le dit Harry lança un faible sourire à Hermione qui semblait être exaspéré par son comportement. Elle lui disait à chaque fois que ce n'est pas en laissant mourir de faim que Draco lui reviendrait.

Il ne pouvait que penser que cette fille était vraiment géniale. Trois jours plutôt, quand Draco l'avait laissé, il n'avait pas cru que le jeune homme allait disparaître pour de bon. Il pensait plutôt que ce dernier allait bouder une ou deux heures avant de lui revenir...après tout, leur amitié était plus forte que tout, ne l'était-elle pas ? Mais quatre longues et interminables heures passèrent et il n'avait aucun signe du blond. Il avait laissé dans leur chambre son argent, sa carte bancaire et son portable, normalement il n'aurait pas pu aller très loin, mais pire encore Harry n'avait aucun moyen pour le contacter. Puis un Hermione lui était apparue comme un ange devant la porte qui n'avait pas été refermé à clef. Lui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était resté debout dans la chambre, avec un simple boxer et observant obstinément l'horloge murale dont les aiguilles bougeaient lentement. Elle avait tout de suite sû que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le lit en le bordant doucement et il avait éclaté en larmes. Harry je-suis-devenu-une-fontaine Potter avait pleuré dans ses bras tout en lui racontant entre deux sanglots sa soirée.

Il lui avait avoué comme il avait aimé les sensations que lui avait fait ressentir Draco et comment il en était effrayé aussi. Il avait eut honte de raconter tout cela à la jeune femme qu'il pouvait presque qualifier de petite-amie. Mais elle l'avait écouté patiemment sans le juger ni lui en vouloir. Il s'était trouvé ensuite égoïste mais lui avait tout de même demander de rentrer avec lui à Manchester et elle avait accepté.

Ils avaient passé ces trois derniers jours, ici, dans sa maison. Il dormait sur le canapé et elle, dans le lit. Le brun passait le plus clair de ses journées assis devant une toile dans laquelle il laissait parler son désespoir. Hermione restait juste assise près de lui, ils parlaient parfois mais restaient silencieux la plupart du temps. Et pourtant, il avait besoin de cette présence, il ne voulait aucunement rester seul, il se sentirait devenir fou sinon.

Elle leur faisait à manger mais lui n'avait d'appétit pour rien. Hier, il avait enfin rassemblé assez de courage, avait prit le téléphone de Draco et avait appelé son frère. Il savait que c'était vers lui que le blond avait du s'être tourné, il ne pouvait y avoir que lui. Draco n'avait confiance en personne d'autre qu'eux deux. Liam n'avait pas voulu lui parler plus que ça mais au moins il avait pu en déduire que Draco devait être avec lui. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui était encore debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés devant elle. Harry finit par lui jeter un regard triste et tendre ses bras vers elle, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en avant pour l'étreindre délicatement dans un geste maternel. Elle lui embrassa le sommet du crâne alors qu'il posait sa tête sur sa poitrine.

"- Je suis désolé Hermione." l'avait-elle entendu dire faiblement alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer plus que cela, elle avait déjà compris.  
"- C'est bon...ce n'est pas grave."  
"- Si, je suis désolé...Je..Je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant"  
"- Je le savais déjà." Harry leva son visage pour la regarder, ses yeux reflétant totalement son incompréhension.  
"- Je doutais déjà sur le fait que ce soit une simple amitié quand on était ensemble à l'université...Oh et ne me regarde pas comme ça...Franchement, qui refuserait une sortie en boite un samedi soir juste parce que son meilleur ami en Amérique doit l'appeler ? Et a chaque fois que tu me parlais de lui, tu me donnais l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde que lui. J'ai fini par me faire une raison."  
"- Je suis un vrai salaud, mais je l'aime vraiment. Quand je ferme les yeux et que j'essaye d'imaginer ma vie sans lui...Je n'y arrive pas parce que je me dit qu'elle n'en vaudrait même pas la peine. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant, il a toujours été là...Je veux dire, en temps normal, on ne reste jamais fâchés plus de deux heures. Maintenant, je ne sais même plus où le retrouver, je n'ai aucun moyen de lui parler. Je suis minable et...Je...Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger avec tout ça Hermione, tu n'as pas à m'entendre me lamenter. Je ne suis qu'un crétin...Je t'ai fait espérer pour nous deux et..." Mais l'index de Hermione posé sur ses lèvres le fit se taire.

"- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'étais faite une raison. Et puis je suis ton amie avant tout...Certes, je n'ai pas été très présente ces dernières années, mais nous sommes amis. Alors ma place est à tes côtés quand tu es triste à t'entendre te plaindre, à te voir pleurer tout ton saoul et te tendre des mouchoirs alors je ne veux pas entendre ces bêtises. Tu vas te reprendre en main Harry Potter, le bonheur ne vient pas de lui-même frapper à la porte, il faut sortir ses griffes et se battre pour le mériter. Ton Draco tu n'as qu'à le chercher. Tu penses qu'il est chez Liam, regarde un annuaire, appelle-le. Va même frapper à toutes portes des quartier huppés de Manchester, que sais-je. Mais fais quelque chose. Faire la larve dans ton atelier ne te mèneras pas bien loin et j'en sais quelque chose." Harry ne fit aucun geste, restant juste bouche-bée devant le discours d'Hermione. Il avait toujours su que la jeune femme était quelqu'un de merveilleux et qu'elle valait de l'or mais là, c'était plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras s'il ne le faisait pas déjà. "- Et pour l'amour de Dieu, ferma ta bouche Harry, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche."

"- Merci Hermione, merci d'être là, de rester avec moi...Enfin merci pour tout, mais heu..." Sachant très bien ce que Harry voulait lui demander, la brunette continua sa phrase, il ne la lâcherait pas si elle ne lui expliquait pas ce 'j'en sais quelque chose'.  
"- J'ai un cœur Harry, quand Theo m'a trompé, j'étais anéantie. Oui je sais, quand je t'avais envoyé un e-mail parlant de ma rupture avec lui je n'avais pas l'air plus affligée que cela mais...C'est juste parce que j'essayais de rester forte. J'étais restée des jours dans mon atelier, entre mes sculptures...j'avais même commencé à leur parler à un moment. J'avais juste mis trop d'espoir dans ces fiançailles, je fermais les yeux sur ses écarts mais le voir avec un homme...c'était le coup de grâce. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec ça. A croire que tout les hommes que je touche finisse par aller voir de l'autre côté, c'est affligeant." finit-elle par ajouter, légèrement dégoutée mais elle changea de ton en voyant Harry. "- Désolé Harry...Bon on va manger maintenant ?" Le brun lui sourit et acquiesça avant de la suivre à la cuisine.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait les paquets contenant les plats à emporter qu'elle avait fait délivrer chez Harry, ce dernier s'était assis sur le tabouret haut devant le comptoir. Ses yeux descendirent vers l'emballage qu'il regardait sans vraiment le voir, car son esprit était plus occupé par chercher un moyen pour retrouver où Draco se trouvait. Il fut attiré par la couleur rouge et blanche du l'emballage ainsi que le symbole représentant une petite toque de chef...Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il en était absolument sûr.

"- Evis!" finit-il par crier faisant se tourner Hermione vers, levant un de ses sourcils perplexe.  
"- J'accepte que tu me laisses tomber pour un homme, mais tu comprendras que je n'ai pas envie de te voir fantasmer sur une autre femme au point de m'appeler par son prénom." dit la jeune femme dans une moue dédaigneuse.  
"- Mais non Herm'," dit-il en se levant. "-Evis est la belle-sœur de Draco, la femme de son frère Liam et son père est le propriétaire de ce restaurent et d'une trentaine d'autres. Enfin passons ce n'est pas important, le numéro de son téléphone fixe...je l'ai. Elle me l'avait écrit il y'a quelques mois en me disant qu'on était une famille et que je pouvais l'appeler quand je le voulais comme elle pensait que c'était le copain de son beau-frère. Je l'ai encore...quelque part dans cette grosse baraque...Je n'en avais jamais eu besoin avant, mais il est là quelque part." Ne prenant même pas la peine de toucher au repas, Harry sortit en courant de la cuisine en criant à Hermione de venir l'aider à chercher.

Une heure et quelques jurons après, le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta sur une boite en métal destinée pour les cookies posée sur la table, et prise par cette incroyable chose qu'est l'intuition féminine, elle l'ouvrit avant de sourire. "-Harry!" fit-elle dans un cri, et le brun fut aussitôt à ses côtés alors qu'elle sortait une petite carte en fronçant les sourcils très exaspérée par son ami. "- Evis Lewis-Malfoy ? C'est bien ça ?" Le jeune homme lui fit un câlin en l'embrassant avant de prendre la carte et y déposer un baiser à son tour.  
"- Merci Hermione!"  
"- Eh ben, ça se voit que tu ne comptais vraiment pas l'appeler." et ils se sourirent doucement. "- Bon tu sais quoi faire maintenant. Il faut que j'y aille moi."  
"- Mais non Herm', reste un peu plus. J'ai encore besoin de toi." La brunette s'approcha de lui avant de prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes.  
"- Harry! Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais moi aussi je suis en vacances, surtout que je ne reste pas longtemps en Angleterre. Tu as toutes les cartes en mains, alors agit! Si je continue à t'aider comme ça, je vais finir par aller demander Draco en mariage à ta place." et Harry acquiesça en la regardant, elle avait raison, il devait aussi compter sur lui, il ne pouvait pas éternellement laisser les autres l'aider et lui ouvrir les yeux.  
"- Merci Hermione, on se voit bientôt d'accord. Je viendrais un de ces jours te voir en Écosse...Avec Draco, s'il veut encore de moi bien sûr." Un sourire, une étreinte, une promesse et Hermione fermait la porte alors que Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur la petite carte.

Harry était monté dans sa chambre et avait son mobile dans sa main. Le numéro du domicile de Liam et Evis y était déjà composé et il hésitait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà appuyer sur la touche verte. Cette touche verte qui pouvait tout changer, soit le rendre heureux ou soit le faire tomber encore plus dans sa mélancolie. Il ferma les yeux fortement et appuya enfin. Voilà, plus de possibilité de faire marche-arrière.

_"- Allô ?"_ Maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments pour Draco, la voix du jeune homme lui parut étrangement plus sensuelle, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. _"-Allô ?"_ Cette fois la voix abordait une intonation ennuyée "_- Gho Victor, amour, lâche ma jambe...Je suis au téléphone."_ Harry ne put que sourire tendrement en imaginant la copie miniature de Draco le déranger en jouant avec la jambe de son oncle à laquelle il avait toujours semblé adorer s'accrocher depuis qu'il réussissait à mettre un pas devant l'autre et marcher. _"- Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ?...Ecoutez, Liam et Evis ne sont pas à la maison. Puis franchement qui appelle à 15h chez les gens hein ? A cette heure, les gens travaillent vous savez ?...Bon, c'est ce que je devrais faire aussi mais je ne peux pas et je ne vais pas me mettre à raconter ma vie à un imbécile qui n'a même pas assez d'éducation pour répondre alors que c'est lui qui appelle déjà...Puis vous savez quoi ? Je travaille, je fais du baby-sitting...ouais voilà, je sais que c'est mon neveu mais on s'en fout."_ Il vit que Draco s'était tût un instant et Harry eut presque envie de lui dire de continuer son monologue, il sentait que son cœur voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique et partir en vadrouille tant il battait fort. _"Rhoo et puis merde quoi, je suis entrain de perdre les pédales moi."_ Le brun pouvait deviner que cette partie là était plus une pensée dite à voix haute. _"- Vous devez surement être une sorte de pervers c'est ça ?...Oh oh putain, vous vous faites plaisir en écoutant le son de ma voix ou quoi ?...Ca tourne pas rond là-dedans. Bon je raccroche, j'ai quand même une réputation de mec-glaçon a protéger, moi. Byebye et n'appelez plus jamais ce numéro s'il vous plaît."_ Ce n'est que là que Harry se rendit compte de la situation et parla rapidement.

"- Draco!" C'était plus un cri mais que Draco lui raccroche au nez était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il eut un silence, lourd et pesant.  
_"- Harry ?"_ La voix de Draco qui au début était un charmant mélange entre l'exaspération et la taquinerie, c'était tout de suite fait beaucoup plus triste voire même un tantinet honteuse car le brun l'avait entendu déballer des idioties en tout genre.  
"- Draco, il faut qu'on parle!"  
_"- On le fait déjà, non ?"_  
"- Non, je veux dire en tête à tête."  
_"- Bah on est en tête à tête, moi je suis seul. Victor ne peut être considéré comme une personne, il ne peut même pas témoigner dans un tribunal. C'est qu'une crevette...Hein mon petit coeur, t'es la petite crevette de ton oncle n'est-ce pas ?"_ Cette dernière phrase était clairement adressé au neveu, car Harry entendait vaguement le petit prononcer avec énervement et dans un cri un _'non je suis une future bombe sexuelle'_ auquel le blond ne tint même pas compte cette fois. _"- Bref, que me veux-tu Harry ?"_ Et puis un détail fit ouvrir grand les yeux du brun.

"- Attends Draco, tu es saoul ?" Un simple rire lui répondit au début.  
_"- Pas soul, juste un peu joyeux. Tu notera que je n'ai pas utilisé le terme 'gai' que tu pourrais mal interpréter. Monsieur Potter est tellement carré de toute façon."_  
"- Draco! Arrête avec ça! Je suis sérieux, il faut que je te parle et je ne veux te le dire au téléphone."  
_"- Liam a une cave pleine d'excellents vins, le savais-tu ?"_ Il n'y avait aucun doute que Draco se moquait de lui, ne lui portant même attention.  
"- Draco je t'en prie, dis-moi où tu es."  
"_- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Tu as envie de me casser un peu plus ?"_ En fait comme il l'avait dit, Draco n'était pas bourré. Il avait bu deux verres, peut-être trois, cela l'avait juste rendu plus léger, la langue plus pendue. Ce peu d'alcool lui enlevait la retenue qu'il abordait la plus part du temps. _"- Je suis désolé Harry, mais, tu ne pourras pas me casser plus."_  
"- Non, crois-moi, je ne veux pas te faire te sentir plus mal. "  
_"- Excuse-moi de ne plus pouvoir ni vouloir te croire. Je me suis mis à nu devant toi, et cela dans tous les sens du termes, mais tu n'as pas voulu de moi, alors assume bon sang! Je...J'aurais accepté n'importe quoi, que tu me dises que tu as besoin de réfléchir, que je dois te laisser du temps, que c'est nouveau pour toi. N'importe quelle idiotie du genre. Mais ça 'c'était du n'importe quoi, oublions' "_ Avait-il prononcer, imitant à merveille la voix de Harry ce jour-là. _"Ça c'est inacceptable...C'est comme si tu te moquais de moi et de mes sentiments. Et je ne tolérerai pas ça quand bien même je t'aimerais à la folie. Au revoir Harry."_  
"- Attends Draco. Je t'aime!" Harry sentait son cœur bondir à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Ces trois petits mots, il n'avait pas voulu les prononcer ainsi dans un téléphone. Il ne voulait pas que Draco les entende de cette façon. Et c'était bien le cas. Ces mots, Draco ne les entendit pas, il venait à peine de raccrocher quand il les lui avait dit. Et en s'en rendant compte, Harry laissa couler quelques larmes.

* * *

De l'autre côté, et au même instant. Draco reposait le téléphone alors que des gouttes salées, qui lui étaient devenues très familières ces derniers temps, tombaient le long de ses joues pour se retrouver sur son menton. Il se rassit sur le canapé et Victor monta sur ses genoux pour le regarder, son éternele moue d'enfant gâté sur le visage.  
"- Pourquoi tu pleures oncle Draco ?"  
"- Parce que...j'ai mal." Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant, cherchant une petite blessure ou quoi que ce soit du genre.  
"- Où ça ?"  
"- Là!" Et le blond pointa du doigt la partie gauche de son torse où se trouvait son cœur. Victor suivit du regard le doigt du jeune homme avant de sourire.  
"- Chagrin d'amour ?" Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, trouvant que ce jeune garçon connaissait des mots peut-être un peu trop développé pour son jeune âge.  
"- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça." Et Victor eut un sourire encore plus grand en tapant dans les mains.  
"- Ce n'est pas très grave. Tu sais Ann, ma deuxième amoureuse, aussi ne m'aimait pas. Mais je lui ai offert des cookies pendant la récrée, depuis elle m'aime beaucoup plus." Il regarda son oncle très sérieusement pour une fois...enfin, aussi sérieusement qu'un enfant de 5 ans pouvait l'être."- Je pourrais te donner des cookies, tu les offriras à ton amoureux et ça ira mieux...Papa a dit que oncle Draco avait un amoureux et que je ne devais pas faire de commentaires si je les voyais un jour se faire des câlins." Draco ne tint pas plus et serra fortement entre ses bras le petit enfant. Il voulait presque retourner à cet âge bénit où l'amour était tellement simple et léger. "Tu me fais à manger ?"  
"- Oui mon coeur, allons-y."

* * *

"- Hum Draco, c'est délicieux ce que tu m'as préparé là. Serait-ce mal vu, si je demande une deuxième assiette ?"  
"- Bien sûr que non. Je suis content d'enfin trouver quelqu'un avec autant d'appétit."  
"- Je me demande où il fourre tout ça, il est tellement mince."  
"- C'est de famille, c'est de famille..." Répondit nonchalamment Ron à Blaise alors que Draco posait une nouvelle assiette de poule faisane à la sauce au miel devant lui et remplissait sa coupe de vin blanc.  
"- Blaise a une machine à calculer les calories au lieu du cerveau." Répliqua Draco en souriant. Il dirait que presque deux semaines était déjà passés depuis que Harry l'avait appelé, il ne l'oubliait pas, c'était impossible, mais essayait de le laisser de côté et ne plus trop y penser. Comme par exemple lui raccrocher au nez dés qu'il entendait le son de sa voix. Puis, il avait trouvé en Ron un ami merveilleux et avait été encore plus heureux de voir que ce dernier s'entendait magnifiquement bien avec Blaise dès les premières paroles échangées, il y a cinq jours déjà. Le roux venait les voir chaque jour au restaurent encore fermé au public et dont l'ouverture a été retardé de quelques jours en l'attende de la haute saison en juillet qui approchait à grand pas. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient des personnes fantastiques que le blond ne regrettera jamais de les avoir rencontrer et au fond, il espérait les voir en couple. Ils étaient tout les deux gays, beaux, adorables et intelligents, enfin pour Blaise s'était encore à démontrer au vu des idioties qu'il pouvait sortir des fois mais il y avait de l'espoir, alors vraiment, ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.  
"- Figure toi que j'ai envie d'avoir le physique le plus agréable possible pour mon futur amant." Et à cette phrase, le mulâtre lança un regard significatif au rouquin, qui rougit furieusement ne pouvant prétendre ne pas avoir compris la personne qu'il visait.  
"- Bon, je peux avoir un dessert moi ? " Draco lui sourit en hochant de la tête avant de retourner aux cuisines du restaurent dans lequel les trois passaient le plus clair de leur temps maintenant.

Blaise vint alors s'asseoir en face de Ron qui grignotait un petit morceau de pain doré au beurre en attendant Draco et ils commencèrent à discuter simplement. Et le rouquin sentit soudain un pied venir caresser le sien qui le fit frissonner alors que le brun lui parlait toujours, semblant insouciant, il lui retourna la caresse doucement et vit Blaise aborder un large sourire. Lui ne fit que sourire discrètement en baissant la tête, le rouge venant teinter délicatement ses pommettes.

"- Il y'a des hôtels pour faire ça messieurs." avait alors prononcé Draco taquin, faisant sourire le mulâtre qui le traita de 'frustré sexuel' alors que Ron ne faisait que rougir un peu plus. D'ailleurs, le blond se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue après avoir déposé une mousse aux fraises surmontés de crèmes chantilly." - Mais c'est qu'il est mignon le Ron, à rougir comme ça."  
"- Mais c'est qu'il est mignon le Draco, habillé en tablier rose comme ça." Répondit Ron du tac au tac d'un ton faussement acerbe.  
"- Ouch!" Avaient-ils ensuite entendu dire Blaise dans un rire, déjà prêt à compter les points alors que le blond lui lançait un regard noir alors que Ron se mit à rire aussi.  
"- Si c'est comme ça, je prends ma mousse et je m'en vais. En plus c'est le tablier d'Evis et le seul que j'ai trouvé." Alors qu'il feignait de vouloir reprendre le dessert, Ron le devança.  
"- Non c'est bon, excuse-moi ô grand Draco Malfoy, je promets de ne plus me moquer et passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer, te chérir et te vénérer." Prononça le roux d'un ton solennel quasi grotesque.'"-Alors s'il te plait laisse cette mousse qui ne t'as rien demandé à sa place. Tu fais les meilleurs desserts que j'ai goûté de toute ma vie de Weasley. Je suis accro" Les trois jeunes hommes finirent par rire en chœur. Draco se dit alors qu'il avait été un peu dommage que ce soit à cause, ou grâce, à une dispute avec Harry qu'il avait pu garder le contact avec Ron puis se laisser à connaître mieux Blaise. Il avait fallu un peu de recul sur cette relation avec Harry qui le comblait mais l'étouffait aussi pour se rendre compte que dans ce bas monde il y'avait bel et bien des personnes sympathiques et fréquentables avec qui il pouvait se lier d'amitié et se sentir bien en dehors du brun.

* * *

Harry se sentait devenir fou alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut. Il pesta contre lui-même en regarda sous le drap. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. A son âge, il recommençait à faire des rêves mouillés, rêves qui mettaient tous en scène un sublime Draco nu qui lui répétait inlassablement qu'il l'aimait avant de l'embrasser pour ensuite passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Le brun se leva précipitamment de son lit, énervé en grognant avant de jeter un œil vers son réveil qui affichait à présent 16H45. En fait, dernièrement ses heures de sommeils étaient devenus assez aléatoires. Il pouvait rester éveiller toute la nuit pour s'endormir quelques heures le matin venu ou alors vers l'après-midi. Il partit se doucher avant de prendre ses draps qu'il mit dans la machine à laver. Il ne sortait quasiment plus du tout de sa maison. Il faisait ses dessins pour les couvertures des romans qu'il envoyait simplement par boite postale et l'éditeur se contentait de l'appeler les rares fois où il voulait des modifications. Alors qu'il comptait retourner à sa chambre pour dormir encore peu, il entendit son portable sonner en signe qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il prit l'appareil en fronçant le sourcil, se demandant bien de qui cela pouvait être.

_" Hey crétin! Sors de cette maison, va faire des courses, je suis sûr que tu te laisses mourir de faim et que ton frigo est vide. Achète au moins des surgelés, des fruits, du fromage, de la charcuterie et des légumes, même avec tes deux mains gauches tu devrais réussir à faire bouillir des patates ou des carottes. Contrairement au cliché, le style beau brun ténébreux dépressif, ne plait pas tant que cela dans la vraie vie. Alors rempli moi ce frigo bon sang, je pourrais te faire une petite visite n'importe quand alors gare à toi et à tes fesses si je vois que tu ne te nourris pas assez, putain, je jure que je te botterais le cul. Tu me rends vulgaire en plus, Harry-je-me-laisse-mourir-d'amour-Potter. Gros bisous de la part de quelqu'un qui te veut du bien. J'ai envie de rester incognito même si je sais que mon nom va apparaître chez toi." **Hermione Granger.**_

Il y a des jours où l'on se sent au bout du gouffre, où tout nous parait noir, où l'on se dit qu'il est impossible de tomber plus bas et d'être plus malheureux qu'on ne l'est déjà. Harry était dans cette situation là. Puis la vue d'une personne aimée, un petit chat qui vient se blottir dans vos bras, un message ou un appel d'un ami cher, et la vie vous apparait tout de suite plus rose. Et encore, Harry était dans cette situation là. Le message de Hermione eut l'effet d'un baume sur son cœur. On pensait à lui. On s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors, machinalement, il se leva, enfila un jeans stone, qu'il fut surpris de voir être devenu un peu plus trop grand car il dut serrer la ceinture plus que d'habitude, et une chemise à carreaux, pris les clefs de sa voiture et sortit faire des courses comme son amie lui avait recommandé.

Harry savait une chose, il ne remercierai jamais assez Hermione de l'avoir poussé à sortir de chez lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses yeux, devant lui, à un rayon de laitage plus loin, se tenait Evis dans tout sa splendeur qui semblait elle aussi faire quelques achats, poussant son caddie en même temps que son enfant. Le destin était vraiment avec lui. Il resta tout de même assez loin ne voulant pas lui parler pour l'instant, en fait il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui parler. Il alla dans une caisse plus loin payer ses achats en voyant que la jeune femme en faisait de même. Il la suivit alors qu'elle sortait et démarra sa voiture après elle. Ce n'était pas bien, il se sentait comme dans un film pourri...mais il le fallait bien. Evis allait le conduire directement chez elle, et là-bas il y aurait Draco aussi.

Moins d'une petite de dizaine plus tard, Evis s'arrêta devant une charmante villa. Harry la vit descendre son enfant et ses courses avant d'entrer chez elle. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas aller sonner la bouche en cœur et dire qu'il voulait voir Draco. Il imaginait déjà si c'était son frère qui lui ouvre la porte, pas le moindre doute que ce serait sa fête. Dieu pourquoi tout ceci était aussi difficile. Il allait faire marche arrière et s'en aller, se disant qu'il finirait par trouver quelque chose et que de toute façon, maintenant au moins il savait où le blond habitait. Et cet instant qu'il le vit, Draco; magnifique dans un bermuda Kaki à grosses poches et un t-shirt noir moulant ses formes avec enfin des Rayban noires sur les yeux. Tout en lui était élégance et raffinement, Harry était sûr qu'il continuerait d'avoir cet air précieux même habillé d'un sac en plastique noir qu'on ne commercialisait plus. Son cœur faisait des "Boum" alors que ses yeux dévoraient ce corps. Sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, il vit Draco fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Draco rentrait calmement chez lui après avoir dit au-revoir à ses deux amis qui étaient partis ensemble de leur côté. Il ne leur fit aucune remarque sur le pourquoi du comment ils s'en allaient ensemble alors que chacun habitait carrément de l'extrême autre côté de l'autre. Non, il ne fit pas de remarqua, il dit simplement qu'ils leur seraient plus agréable d'aller chez Blaise pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Car la maison des Weasley grouillaient de gens. Et comme toujours, le mulâtre s'était contenté de sourire de toutes ses dents et Ron rougissait alors que le brun passait son bras sur ses épaules. Il rentra chez son frère en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil et sourit en voyant ce dernier courir dans tous les sens en demandant à sa femme quelle cravate lui allait mieux, et s'il devait mettre un gilet ou pas. Victor était déjà habillé, mignon à croquer dans son petit costume bleu nuit fait sur mesure. Quant à Evis...Eh bien cette dernière se baladait en sous-vêtements et bustier dans la maison, exhibant à qui voulait bien voir sa plastique parfaite acquise grâce à de réguliers cours de yoga et de mâtinés passés à faire du vélo. C'est elle qui finit par le remarquer la première, et alla jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue en lui souriant.

"- Draco, mon chéri. Tu es bien sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?"  
"- Je ne pense que père soit prêt à me voir Evis." dit-il dans une grimace.  
"- Je confirme, l'autre jour encore il me disait; _'fils, j'espère que tu ne vois plus cette abominable chose dont le nom ne doit plus être prononcé dans cette demeure'_." Répliqua Liam en imitant grotesquement la ton dur et stricte de leur paternel. Avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par Draco. Avec le temps, il avait appris à en rire plutôt qu'à en pleurer. Il s'approcha de son frère qui semblait en plein combat avec sa cravate qu'il avait finit par choisir bleue pour qu'elle aille avec l'habit de son enfant. Le blond le força a arrêté de gigoter avant de lui nouer la cravate comme il le fallait autour du cou. "-Merci p'tit frère."  
"- Je t'en prie. C'est juste incroyable que tu ne saches toujours pas nouer une cravate après toutes ces années." Et Liam se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se retourner vers le miroir pou s'admirer et se recoiffer."- Et...hum...Mère ? Que dit-elle ?"  
"- Comme toujours, tu lui manques et tout. Mais elle est soumise à père et ne le contredit jamais. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle s'en fichait que tu aimes les femmes, les hommes ou même les chèvres. Enfin, elle avait ajouté au final qu'elle préférait que tu t'éloignes des chèvres, et c'est, je te l'avoue, une opinion que je partage aussi. Qu'elle t'aimait mais qu'il fallait la comprendre aussi." Finit-il par dire, compatissant.  
"- Oui, elle me manque aussi. Heureusement que tu es là toi." Et il se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère.  
"- Et moi alors ?" Intervint Evis qui venait de revenir de la chambre, cette fois habillé de la petite robe noire que 99% des femmes avaient chez elle tout en tenant une paire d'escarpins rouges dans sa main. Elle vint à son tour participer au câlin suivit de près par son enfant qui s'accrocha à la jambe de son oncle, ennuyé de voir qu'il était laissé de côté. Evis finit par reculer. "Je vais faire couler mon mascara si ça continue comme ça. Liam on doit y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas être en retard, tu connais bien assez ton père et sa ponctualité je pense. Et Draco chéri, j'ai fais quelques courses, si tu t'ennuies tu n'as qu'à te servir." Et le blond acquiesça en lui souriant. Il marcha avec eux jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et resta dans l'embrasure jusqu'à les voir partir, leur faisant un dernier signe de main.

Il retourna à l'intérieur et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. Il zappa quelques chaînes et finit par s'arrêter sur une émission culinaire qu'il ne connaissait pas et se contenta de noter la chaîne, le jour et l'heure afin de la suivre. Il entendit alors sonner et fronça les sourcils avant de sourire, se disant que ce devait sûrement être Liam qui avait oublié quelque chose étourdi comme il était. Il accourut vers la porte et l'ouvrit immédiatement en souriant joyeusement.  
"- Franchement Liam, qu'est-ce que tu as oub..." Mais il s'interrompit tout de suite en levant finalement la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. C'était impossible et pourtant il se tenait bel et bien là en face de lui, les cheveux bruns rebelles, les deux magnifiques émeraudes qui le scrutaient. "Harry." C'était un simple soupire car lui-même n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était bien le jeune homme qui était en face de lui. Mais son meilleur ami ne lui laissa pas de temps de répit car il venait déjà se coller à lui pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes...

* * *

A bientôt...


	8. Chapter 8

Salut,

Me voici avec le huitième chapitre de cette fic et...je pense qu'il faut que je l'annonce...l'avant-dernier (à moins d'un grand élan d'imagination mais j'en doute). Cette fiction fera donc juste 9 chapitres et j'avoue honnêtement qu'au début je pensais qu'elle n'en ferait pas plus de 3 ou 4. C'est un autre long chapitre (à chaque fois je bats mes propres records) et je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes ou des mots oubliés malgré plusieurs relectures. Pour ceux qui lisent mes petites notes je dirais juste _"lisez le chapitre avant de continuer à les lire parce que je vais spoiler"_. Alors je sais que plusieurs d'être vous pensaient que Draco repousserait Harry mais ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être que ça paraitra trop simple ou bâclée mais, pour moi c'est bon. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ne se comportent pas entre eux comme avec le reste des gens et surtout s'aiment...à quoi bon se compliquer la vie ? Pour moi The Cost of Love est une fiction légère, d'été et sans trop de prise-de-têtes. Et puis je suis une grande romantique et pour moi la durée de la séparation était amplement suffisante...voilà.

**Disclaimer :** J.K.R est la reine de ces personnages, seuls Liam, Victor et Evis viennent de mon imagination.

* * *

"- Franchement Liam, qu'est-ce que tu as oub..." Mais il s'interrompit tout de suite en levant finalement la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. C'était impossible et pourtant il se tenait bel et bien là en face de lui, les cheveux bruns rebelles, les deux magnifiques émeraudes qui le scrutaient. "Harry." C'était un simple soupire car lui-même n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était bien le jeune homme qui était en face de lui. Mais son meilleur ami ne lui laissa pas de temps de répit car il venait déjà se coller à lui pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelques minutes plutôt, Harry était resté dans sa voiture après que Draco ait fermé la porte. Il était resté là sans trop savoir pourquoi, essayant juste de réfréner les battements de son cœur car le blond était tellement proche de lui...une petite dizaine de mètres pas plus. Il s'était décidé ,encore une fois, de retourner chez lui, le soleil ayant déjà commencé à se coucher, et sa radio allumée diffusa tout à coup plusieurs chansons de Nirvana et il était resté alors immobile, transporté par la musique, fredonnant les paroles de chacune.

Et ensuite il n'avait pu que bénir de tout son cœur Kurt Cobain d'avoir une voix aussi orgasmique pour l'avoir empêché de redémarrer sa voiture car il ne voulait pas que le bruit du moteur gâche les chansons. Il voyait devant lui Liam, Evis et Victor sortir de la maison et Draco rester seul, sûrement, leur faisant un signe d'au-revoir. Il resta un instant dans sa voiture jusqu'à ce que les dernières notes de " smells like teen spirit " s'éteignent pour enlever le contact et sortir le rejoindre. Il connaissait le caractère de Draco, il avait 99% de chances pour qu'il rejette quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse, mais il y avait aussi 1% de chance pour qu'il l'accepte s'il savait quoi faire. Alors cette infime chance, il devait la saisir, l'exploiter.

La vie était comme un saut à l'élastique, il fallait être courageux, il fallait prendre des risques. l'élastique pouvait tenir et nous faire vivre une expérience magique tout comme il pouvait soudainement céder et...En fait là, Harry n'avait même pas voulu continuer sa pensée, il s'écraserait et serait détruit. Mais il avait fini par mettre un pas devant l'autre et toquer à la c'était pour cela qu'il était là maintenant, à embrasser les lèvres de Draco et à enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, le tout au pas de la porte. Il avait compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de parler au blond et surtout de le raisonner pour qu'il daigne l'écouter, alors mieux valait passer à l'acte.

La surprise, la colère, la joie, l'effroi, l'énervement, le désir, Draco n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait ressentir tous ces sentiments au même instant, des sentiments tellement différents, voire contradictoires pour certains. Et pourtant, son état du moment était un parfait mélange entre eux tous. Harry revenait soudainement dans sa vie pour l'embrasser sans crier garde...Enfin pas si soudainement que cela, ces dernières semaines, il l'appelait chez son frère chaque jour et lui se faisait honneur à être celui qui décroche le téléphone pour ensuite raccrocher dès qu'il entendais la voix du brun prononcer un simple 'Allô'. Il sentait que son meilleur ami voulait se racheter mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Et à cet instant, honnêtement, il avait voulu le repousser. Il avait voulu le rejeter, l'insulter, le frapper...lui faire mal tout comme il avait eu mal avant. Il pensa sincèrement à reculer, à s'éloigner de lui, refermer rapidement la porte et le laisser là. Mais la sensation des mains tremblantes d'Harry autour de son cou...non pas seulement ses mains mais bien tout ce corps collé à lui qui tremblait d'appréhension, les lèvres frémissantes contre les siennes, ses yeux qui trahissaient son émotion. Si le geste de Harry lui avait paru celui d'une personne sûre d'elle-même, lui avait donné l'impression que le brun pensait que tout ça lui revenait...Le reste de son corps lui démontrait que c'était absolument le contraire. Harry avait peur. Harry n'était pas confiant.

Alors, encore une fois, Draco décida de laisser son orgueil de côté...mais il se jura que ce sera la toute dernière fois. Au moindre faux pas du brun, il l'abandonnera, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Si son ami se décidait soudainement à le laisser là alors, il se jura que ce sera la dernière fois. Il retournerait chez son père, il s'excuserait, il épouserait une jolie femme, aurait des enfants, s'envolera vers leur filiale en Amérique et barrerait Harry de sa vie...et de son cœur. Car pour cette fois c'était bel et bien Harry qui faisait le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il demandait pendant tout ce temps , il avait bien dit à Ron avant que c'était seulement si Harry venait de lui-même vers lui, qu'il l'accepterait. Alors, il ferma les yeux.

Harry sourit pendant le baiser en sentant enfin le blond lui répondre, il n'y croyait plus, ce dernier mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui offrit avec plaisir. C'était grisant, il sentant des courants électriques venir parcourir son échine le faisant trembler de partout alors que leurs langues dansaient, chacune essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient égales.

Pour Harry, c'était ça leur premier baiser. Il ne pouvait compter ceux sans sentiments, d'après ce qu'il pensait à l'époque, qu'ils avaient échangés pour prouver leur supposée relation. Il ne pouvait pas non plus compter ceux de cette nuit qui avait mise à jour ses sentiments, car ils étaient saouls et leur baisers violents. Celui ci n'était que douceur et tendresse. Cette fois, les lèvres de Draco n'avait pas la saveur amère de l'alcool, c'était de la menthe qu'il goûtait ou bien du citron, si ce n'est les deux, il ne savait pas vraiment. Draco, dont les mains étaient encore posées sur la porte, les bougea enfin pour les poser sur la taille du brun avant de les laisser descendre lentement jusqu'à venir agripper ses fesses, en profitant pour faire une pression afin de les rapprocher un peu plus. Et il entendit un gémissement sortir de la gorge de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry finit par être celui à rompre le baiser, le souffle saccadé. Il sentait ses lèvres sûrement gonflées le picoter. Et il trouva cette sensation diablement délicieuse. Il enleva ses bras d'au tour du cou du blond pour laisser ses mains rejoindre celles du jeune homme qui étaient sur ses fesses. Il les prit dans les siennes et les serra fortement pour ensuite les enlever de sur ses fesses et le mettre devant eux. Il sourit, son sourire devait paraître idiot et niais à souhait il en était absolument certain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, en regardant le blond entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Il leva enfin le visage vers lui pour déposer ensuite un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

"- Hum...tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?"  
"- Hein ?...Euh oui...Bien sûr, entre je t'en prie." Le blond se décala de la porte, laissant Harry qui avait lâché ses mains entre temps s'engouffrer dans la maison avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. La silhouette désirable du brun marcha devant lui pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé après avoir enlevé ses mocassins, vite suivit par l'autre jeune homme qui vint à ses côtés. Harry jeta un instant un coup d'œil vers la télé allumée pour voir une femme sans âge présenter les ingrédients pour une quelconque recette avant de baisser légèrement les yeux.

"- Aheum...Je...Je suis désolé pour ça."  
"- Ah ?" Draco ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne comprenait pas où Harry voulait en venir...Alors ce baiser c'était juste pour ne pas qu'il lui ferme la porte au nez ou quoi ? Il profitait de sentiments ? Le blond allait presque se lever pour le virer alors qu'il pensait déjà à comment appeler ses futurs enfants...L'un d'eux aura sûrement Lucius en guise de deuxième prénom tout comme Victor. C'était assez vieux comme prénom mais il fallait bien suivre les traditions de la famille. Lui-même avait Lucius en deuxième prénom et il le vivait plutôt bien quand même.

"- Je parlais du fait de ne pas te l'avoir demandé la permission avant de t'embrasser." Avait continué Harry d'un air gêné. Draco se dit alors qu'en fin de compte qu'il n'allait pas avoir sitôt des enfants. Comprenant que c'était pour la brusquerie et non le baiser lui même que le brun s'excusait.

"- Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais bien aimé." Dit-il dans un sourire.  
"- Vraiment ?"  
"- Ouais...hum pas toi ?"  
"- Si...aussi...beaucoup même." C'était une conversation maladroite, gênée. Reflétant à perfection leur état d'esprit à l'instant, un peu perdu, paumé.  
"- On ressemble à des adolescentes qui expérimentent leur premier baiser." finit par dire Draco dans un léger rire afin de briser le silence qui était sur le point de se faire une place entre eux deux.  
"- J'ai eu cette impression...Je veux dire de me sentir comme si c'était mon premier baiser."  
"- Oui, moi aussi."  
"- Heu...alors, je peux t'embrasser à nouveau ?" répliqua Harry d'une petite voix hésitante.  
"- Je ne dirais pas non."  
"- Okay!"  
"- Et..."  
"- Et ?" Répéta Harry en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

"- Et tu peux m'embrasser tant que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais." Harry acquiesça de la tête et ils se sourirent. Le blond n'aurait jamais pensé que leur trouvailles se seraient faites avec cette douceur. Il aurait plutôt imaginé beaucoup de cris, quelques coups et leur chemin qui se séparaient. Cela faisait mal mais c'était la fin qu'il s'était imaginé. Alors ces retrouvailles étaient exceptionnelles, de toute façon, il n'y avait dans aucun de ses scénarios un qui disait que Harry se jetterait sur lui et l'embrasserait dès qu'il lui ouvrirait la porte.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le loisir d'y penser plus, car Harry venait de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il faufila sa main sous le t-shirt du brun et entreprit de lui caresser le ventre avant de monter avec une abominable lenteur vers son torse, laissant Harry lui faire entendre un soupire de plaisir alors qu'il passait une main sur un de ses tétons durcis. C'est alors que le brun arrêta tout brusquement, en reculant de quelques centimètres, comprenait où tout ce là allait les mener. Certes, ils n'y allaient pas rapidement si on comptait le fait qu'ils s'aimaient depuis pas mal de temps et qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois. Mais.

"- Non, attends un petit instant Draco!" Et il reçut un simple froncement de sourcils interrogatif de la part du blond qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sublime avec ses cheveux légèrement décoiffé contrairement à d'habitude, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres rougies."- Il faut que je te dise un truc avant qu'on aille plus loin...Je...J'ai préparé un petit discours à la maison pour quand on se reverra, je l'ai bien appris et tout...Heu alors ça commençait part hum; Draco nous nous connaissons depuis 20 longues années déjà...Ensuite, tu m'as toujours accepté et tes gestes n'ont jamais été guidé par la pitié parce que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et...Et heu...Putain, je suis nul, j'ai oublié mon discours...Enfin, aheum, pas grave...En gros ça finissait par Draco je t'aime, et je te le disais deux fois pour que ce soit bien vrai et heu...Je l'embrassait enfin." Harry rougit pour ensuite cueillir les lèvres de Draco doucement. " Et voilà...Là toi tu devais soit m'accepter, soit me repousser...Enfin après ces baisers, j'aimerais quand même que tu veuilles bien encore de moi...Ça ferait un peu mal sinon." Harry finit sa tirade par un adorable petit mélange entre sourire et grimace alors que le blond continuait de le regardait toujours bouche-bée.

"- Hum du coup, si je comprends bien, tu es amoureux de moi ?"  
"- Oui, je t'aime Draco. Ça a toujours été comme ça, j'étais juste trop con pour m'en rendre compte...Mais là je m'en rends compte très bien, je t'aime plus que tout." Et le blond ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ses mots qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre des centaines de fois et sourit en les rouvrant.  
"- Je t'aime aussi."

Et Draco allongea Harry sur le canapé pour venir l'embrasser plus confortablement. Le brun le sentit mettre une jambe entre les siennes et appuyer sur son érection le faisant émettre un gémissement rauque. Et Harry posa ses mains à plat sur dos du blond afin de leur faire rencontrer plus franchement leurs corps, les faisant soupirer tous les deux. Draco lui grignota l'oreille alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise nerveusement en grognant. La chemise n'était peut-être pas un bon choix finalement pensa Harry, mais le jeune homme accomplit sa mission assez rapidement puisqu'il avait déjà les trois premiers boutons ouverts au début. Il ramena la tête de Draco à lui pour mêler à nouveau son souffle au sien dans un baiser auquel le blond mit fin après quelques minutes pour descendre le long de son torse, embrassant chaque parcelle de cette peau très légèrement bronzée.

"- Hum...Ah...Attends Draco, attends!" Et Draco qui lui caressait à présent le nombril de sa langue leva un regard exaspéré vers le brun, levant un sourcil de ce geste élégant qui lui était bien particulier l'air de dire 'ferme-là, juste ferme-là' et Harry grimaça. "-C'est la dernière fois que je t'interrompe, promis. C'est juste que...Enfin, je ne veux pas faire le difficile mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans ta chambre ou n'importe quelle autre pièce...C'est que...Gémir à tes caresses tout en ayant en fond sonore une femme qui dit 'coupez finement les carottes, remuez-bien le tout dans tout les sens' c'est un peu gênant. " Le blond finit par sourire en hochant la tête et se leva pour tendre la main à Harry qui en fit de même. Ils auraient pu juste éteindre la télévision mais tout le monde savait que les télécommandes étaient toujours introuvables dans les moments où on en avait le plus besoin.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans sa chambre que Harry le collait déjà au mur pour l'embrasser tout en rompant le baiser pendant quelques secondes le temps de lui enlever son t-shirt les laissant cette fois tous les deux torses nus. Il lui sourit avant de copier les gestes de Draco, descendant ses lèvres le long de sa clavicule pour ensuite lécher un de ses tétons avant de descendre plus bas, encouragé par les nombreux gémissements du blond. Il s'agenouilla pour baisser le bermuda du garçon et hésita une seconde, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, avant de poser une main sur l'élastique du brun et le baisser à son tour. Il souffla sur la verge tendue de Draco et le sentit frémir pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur le gland pour le lécher. Sucer le blond n'était pas désagréable mais plutôt très bizarre, mais tant que Draco ressentait du plaisir, et cela devait bien être le cas au vu de ses gémissements, de la main qui serrait fortement son épaule et la voix grave avec laquelle il répétait son prénom, alors lui aussi était bien. Il s'arrêta tout de même en sentant quelques gouttes de liquides pré-séminal dans sa bouche, il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse...pas encore, faisant fi du grognement qu'il reçut. Il se releva pour embrasser le jeune homme qui lui donna accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche et Harry passa sa langue sur ses dents avant de la mêler à la sienne. Il dévia ensuite le baiser pour l'embrasser sur la joue et aller à son oreille.

"- Je ne savais pas qu'un Malfoy acceptait d'être désavantagé." Avait prononcé Harry d'une voix espiègle et le blond comprit tout de suite l'allusion sur la fait que le jeune homme avait encore son pantalon alors que lui était nu. Et il sourit.

"- Je vais y remédier tout de suite."

Et sa main descendit fébrilement pour ouvrir la ceinture et la fermeture éclaire du jeans avant de le baisser, Harry leva légèrement la jambe pour jeter son pantalon un peu plus loin. Draco posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le poussa doucement, le faisant marcher à reculons, sûrement vers le lit devina Harry. Il l'allongea tendrement sur le lit avant de venir près de lui, baissant cette fois son boxer et en profita pour caresser la hampe du brun de sa main et son compagnon soupira. Il releva sa main au niveau du visage d'Harry qui prit trois doigts en bouche et le blond dut fermer les yeux devant la manière érotique qu'avait son partenaire de lécher ses doigts et enrouler sa langue autour d'eux. Quand il les jugea assez mouillés, il les reprit pour ensuite aller chercher l'intimité du brun. Il le regarda un instant, interrogatif et le jeune homme hocha de la tête. Il pressa alors sur son anus, faisant entrer un premier doigt que Harry ne sentit presque pas. Il en fut tout de même autrement pour le deuxième, Draco l'entendit pousser un gémissement qui ne ressemblait en rien aux autres puisqu'il était de douleur cette fois. Et le blond lui caressa le sexe pour lui faire légèrement oublié la douleur et il essaya de se concentrer sur cette seule caresse.

"- Ah!" Harry venait de crier en griffant son compagnon, sans s'en rendre compte alors que ses yeux s'étaient dilatés. "- Refais-le". Le blond comprit qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate et recommença à nouveau à toucher le bout de chair de ses deux doigts. Et Harry vint enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, cherchant un peu plus de contact alors que ses gémissements se faisaient toujours plus forts. Il enleva enfin ses doigts, recevant un regard noir de la part du brun alors qu'il souriait.

Harry serra un peu plus jambes alors que Draco le pénétrait lentement, et il ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue sous la douleur. Draco avait beau être doux et patient avec lui, ça faisait quand même mal...bien qu'il était sûr que c'était sûrement le blond qui avait eu le plus mal lors de leur première fois. Cette pensée le fit bouger un peu pour s'empaler sur le blond, faisant pénétrer son sexe jusqu'à la garde, et il inspira le plus lentement possible. Draco s'était baissé un peu pour l'embrasser tout en caressant son flanc puis descendre vers ses cuisses. L'attente devait être insoutenable pour lui, pensa le brun.

"- C'est bon, tu peux y aller." soupira-t-il après quelques instants.  
"- Tu es sûr ?" Et il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Draco fit alors de très lents mouvements de va et vient, essayant surtout de retrouver de point qui faisait crier son partenaire, il y arriva assez vite en entendant le dit cri alors qu'Harry lui demandait de recommencer encore. Il alternait entre des va et vient parfois lent, parfois rapide et ils gémissaient en chœur. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Draco prit la verge du brun dans sa main, la caressant longuement. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, il sentit alors Harry se resserrer autour de son membre alors qu'il criait sous l'effet de l'orgasme, alors que lui-même se déversait en lui dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Il voulut se décaler de Harry mais ce dernier le retint fortement contre lui, se sentant comblé par le poids du jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

"- Reste un peu comme ça, s'il te plait." Et Draco hocha de la tête et ils restèrent dans cette position à s'embrasser affectueusement, s'échangeant de dernières caresses. Après quelques minutes, le blond finit par se redresser pour s'allonger près de lui. Harry finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule avant d'entourer son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, ne portant aucune attention à leurs corps en sueur. "- Je t'aime Draco; je ne veux plus qu'on s'éloigne, tu es trop important pour moi. " Et Draco posa les lèvres sur son front.  
"- Je ne le veux pas non plus." Le brun se serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il sentait la main de Draco lui caresser le bras doucement. "- Hum...tu as encore assez de forces pour une douche ?"  
"- Si je dis non, est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour que tu me soulèves jusqu'à sous la douche ?" lui répondit Harry d'un ton enfantin.  
"- Peut-être."  
"- Alors non, pas assez de force." Ils se sourirent et Draco se releva du lit et vint du côté d'Harry pour le soulever comme il l'avait dit, alors que le brun enroulait ses jambes autour de lui et nichait sa tête dans son cou, un peu étonné de voir qu'il lui semblait être plus léger que dans ses souvenirs.

Draco fit s'asseoir son compagnon sur rebord de la baignoire et ce dernier se laissa faire, heureux, alors que le blond laisser tomber un jet d'eau sur sa tête, mouillant toute la salle de bain et Harry joua avec les flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formées au sol, levant les pieds pour les faire retomber mollement, les éclaboussant tous les deux.  
"- Franchement Harry, quel âge as-tu ?" Fit remarquer Draco exaspéré alors qu'il passait un gant de toilettes sur lequel il avait mis du gel-douche au coco sur le corps du brun.  
"- Hum...je ne sais pas. Sûrement moins que ton neveu." Il lui sourit avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que l'eau mouillait s, leur visages et leurs corps. Le blond se décala pour finir de se laver. Il sécha ensuite le corps d'Harry suivit du sien, son partenaire toujours assis leva les bras vers lui, l'air clairement de dire de le soulever à nouveau pour le ramener au lit. Et le blond leva un sourcil.  
"- Rêve toujours. Tu as des pieds, utilise-les."  
"- Et c'est donc toi qui a horriblement mal aux fesses, je suppose." Répondit Harry d'un ton joyeusement accusateur auquel le blond ne put rien répliquer. Il soupira, se sentant vaincu, pour reprendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Il le reposa sur le lit et le regarda en grimaçant lui demandant s'il avait si mal que cela et Harry répondit par la négative en se moquant de lui. Il se rallongea à ses côtés et alors que Draco cherchait le drap de la main pour venir recouvrir leur corps dénudés. Harry laissa échapper un rire discret auquel Draco demanda la cause.

"- Rien, je suis juste heureux...Hum, cette fois ce sera pour de vrai...Bonne nuit Draco, mon amour." Il appuya sur le dernier mot en souriant et le blond lui répondit par la même chose.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtraient doucement à travers les rideaux dont les volets n'avaient pas été fermés la veille. Draco grogna en sentant un rayon sur son visage, le dérangeant, il réussit à sentir ensuite une masse de cheveux sur son torse et sourit bêtement en se rappelant de la personne qui était à ses côtés et de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Il se releva légèrement, se rendant compte que c'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il se réveillait avant Harry. Il posa la tête de ce dernier doucement sur l'oreiller et le regarda enfin. Il fallait dire qu'hier il était occupé à autre chose que d'admirer son visage. Et c'est là que plusieurs détails sautèrent à ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait rien vu la veille. Et il fronça fortement les sourcils en se rendant compte des cernes sous les yeux clos qu'il savait verts, des pommettes normalement pleines mais aujourd'hui creuses. Il soupira presque d'angoisse et prit le drap qui recouvrait le brun et le baissa jusqu'à sa taille qu'il trouva d'ailleurs plus fine, les légers muscles qu'il avait n'étaient plus là. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, des deux ça avait toujours été lui le plus mince mais là, Harry devait peser moins que lui c'était sûr. Il posa un baiser sur son épaule faisant se réveiller le brun.

"- Bonjour Draco." Le blond releva la tête et Harry posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa en souriant. Mais se sourit disparut petit à petit en voyant la mine grave du jeune homme. Le regrettait-il ? Ne voulait-il plus de lui. "-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" osa-t-il demander.

"- Tu as maigri." avait répliqué Draco, ronchonnant, et Harry rit un instant.  
"- Ça sent le déjà-vu cette phrase, non ?"  
"- Sauf que moi je fais toujours le même poids, je suis en forme...Et je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi."  
"- Draco, s'il te plait!" Lui dit Harry fatigué de devoir faire des explications.  
"- Non, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu 10kilos en presque 3 semaines...J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter je pense." Et Harry soupira en se grattant la tête.  
"- Okay...J'étais triste, je ne mangeais pas beaucoup et je dormais peu, c'est bon ? Et je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit 10kilos, tu exagères." Et Draco baissa la tête, faisant tout de suite regretter au brun le ton exaspéré dont il avait usé.  
"- Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi." Entendit-il Draco prononcer d'une petite voix et il le prit dans ses bras après lui avoir fait relever la tête.  
"- Mais non...De toute façon, tu me connais. Moi et la subtilité ça fait deux, il fallait que tu me secoues pour que je me rende compte de mes sentiments...Et puis, maintenant tout ira bien, hein ? On sera bien tout les deux et tu vas me gaver de tes bons repas."

"- N'en doute pas." avait enfin souri Draco. "- D'ailleurs ça te dirait d'aller avec moi au travail, tout à l'heure ?" Et Harry le regarda, surpris.  
"- Tu as trouvé du travail ?"  
"- Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?" dit Draco faussement étonné.  
"- Je ne vois pas quand tu l'aurais fait...Hier on était un peu trop occupé pour ça je pense."

Et Draco passa près d'une heure à lui raconter comment il avait accepté la proposition d'Evis, sa visite du restaurant, son amitié avec Ron et Blaise, dont Harry fut jaloux mais il finit par se faire une raison, et lui assura qu'il ne serait pas de trop dans le restaurant car ce dernier n'ouvrait qu'au début du mois de juillet, c'est à dire à la fin de la semaine. Puis Draco se leva et s'habilla, enfilant un short et un débardeur, avant de se retourner vers Harry qui le dévorait du regard.  
"- Quand tu auras fini de me mater...Trouve toi quelque chose dans le dressing et rejoint moi à la cuisine, je vais te faire un bon petit-déjeuner" Et Harry acquiesça en rougissant.

* * *

Harry ouvrait grand la bouche en riant alors que Draco y fourrait un énième petit pancake au caramel chaud qu'il venait de préparer. Le brun pensa qu'en fin de compte, il avait été con d'autant réfléchir avant d'en fin accepter ses sentiments pour le blond. Il n'y avait rien de changé dans leur ancienne relation, se disant que de depuis des années leur relation, leur lien, leurs petites habitudes ont toujours été celle d'un vrai couple, ils ne faisaient juste pas l'amour, mais maintenant c'était fait. Et puis, ils se connaissaient déjà parfaitement, ils s'aimaient malgré leurs défauts et cela ne pouvait rendre leur couple que plus stable et durable. Oui, il avait vraiment été con pour avoir voulu passer à côté de tout ça. Il rit de nouveau alors que son petit-ami, cette pensée le fit crier de bonheur intérieurement, lui présentait un nouveau pancake alors que lui jurait ne plus avoir de place pour quoi que ce soit, mais Draco semblait particulièrement indifférent à sa remarque ayant de toute façon l'air de vouloir lui faire regagner ses "10" kilos perdus en un jour.

"- Draco! Je n'en peux plus, je vais exploser." Se plaignit Harry alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui tendait un jus d'orange, pour faire le plein d'énergie comme il disait.

"- Tu es sûr ?" Et Harry fondit face au visage inquiet et concerné du blond et il se releva très légèrement du tabouret pour l'embrasser timidement en hochant de la tête.

"- Oui et je ne peux humainement pas reprendre ces 10kilos comme tu le prétends en 1 ou 2 jours, si tu veux mon humble avis. Tu sais tout autant que moi que je perds facilement du poids mais qu'il me faut beaucoup de temps pour en regagner." Draco acquiesça, définitivement pas satisfait mais capitulant devant la réponse du brun qui était absolument verdict. Harry perdait souvent 2-3 kilos mais pas plus quand il était stressé les rares fois où il n'avait aucune couverture de livre à dessiner ou qu'aucune de ses peintures ne trouvait de potentiels acheteurs...heureusement que ce genre d'imprévus n'arrivaient pas souvent.

"- C'est juste que tu n'en as jamais perdu autant en si peu de temps."  
"- Parce que rien ne me tient autant au cœur que nous deux." Fit-il dans un petit sourire auquel Draco répondit avant de venir s'asseoir sur un tabouret en face de lui. Il y eut un petit silence entre eux alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se regarder longuement. Et le blond releva la main pour la poser sur la jambe nue de son compagnon, qui ne portait qu'un boxer et un t-shirt the rolling stones trop grand, et y traça des cercles du bout de l'index chatouillant le jeune homme qui frissonna.  
"- Quand est-ce que tu dois aller travailler ?"  
"- Hier j'avais dit à Blaise et Ron de se retrouver là-bas un peu avant midi."  
"- Alors on a encore du temps ." Constata Harry d'une voix suggestive dont le blond comprit très rapidement le sens et sourit. Il se releva et le brun écarta légèrement les jambes pour lui faire une place avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

"- Oui on a encore du temps ." Il voulut approfondir leur baiser mais il ne put jamais le faire car il sentit Harry basculer vers l'arrière pour ensuite pousser un cri de douleur alors que ses fesses se retrouvaient au sol. Et Draco leva la tête, en fronçant les sourcils en voyant la personne en face de lui.

"- Sors de chez moi, Potter." entendirent-ils la personne crier rageusement. Et Draco pouvait assurément dire que jamais il n'avait vu Liam aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Il se rapprocha de son frère rapidement et prit dans ses mains le poing qui était sensé cogner Harry.

"- Liam, c'est bon!" Il continua à tenir fortement la main de son frère dans les siennes et le visage du châtain se radoucit un instant en le regardant mais se refit plus dur alors qu'il jetait un œil vers le jeune homme toujours au sol.

"- Non ce n'est pas bon Draco. Il ne peut pas rompre avec toi pour ensuite te reprendre au gré de son humeur. Je ne serais pas éternellement là pour te ramasser. Et toi Potter, je pensais avoir été assez clair la dernière fois, non ?"

"- Non, grand-frère, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Tu ne sais pas tout." Mais Draco s'arrêta ensuite en se rendant enfin compte de la dernière phrase de son frère et il lui jeta un regard surpris."- Attend, tu avais gardé contact avec Harry ?"

"- Peut-importe." Lui répondit son frère. "- Je ne sais peut-être pas tout vu que tu ne dois pas me faire assez confiance pour tout me raconter alors que tu habites chez moi depuis mal de temps déjà. Mais ce que je sais très bien c'est que tu es mon petit frère, que je dois te protéger et que je n'ai pas envie de revivre la même scène que trois semaines plutôt. Tu commences à peine à aller mieux alors je ne veux pas que ce crétin vienne empirer les choses." Et il pointa Harry du menton d'un geste dédaigneux. Et là, le blond ne tint plus et cria.

"- Je t'ai menti, à toi, aux parents, à tout le monde. Je ne suis pas gay, Harry et moi ne sommes jamais vraiment sortis ensemble pour qu'il rompe avec moi ou quoi que ce soit. J'avais dit ça pour ne pas avoir à me marier. Harry n'est pas à blâmer au contraire, il a été un ami merveilleux et il a accepté de jouer la comédie tout en sachant que mes parents le détesteraient aussi alors qu'ils représentaient pour lui l'image la plus proche de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu." Et ce fut à cet instant au tour de Liam d'ouvrir les yeux de surprise et colère.

"- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Non plutôt, comptais-tu au moins un jour me le dire ? Tu savais pourtant que je n'étais pas comme père, que je n'avais pas de préjugés et que moi aussi j'étais contre l'idée de leurs mariages d'intérêts."

"- Je sais et je te jure que je voulais te le dire. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi. J'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire, il fallait trouver comment t'exposer les choses. Je savais que tu allais me dire qu'un Malfoy devait affronter ses problèmes, les vaincre et non fuir grâce à un mensonge. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans ton estime. " Liam finit par soupirer en voyant le regard sincère de son frère.

"- Et quand tu m'as appelé."

"- Je me suis rendu compte par la suite que j'aimais Harry, nous avons couché ensemble alors que j'étais plutôt ivre." Mais Liam ne le laissa finir sa phrase car il lança un regard noir à Harry.

"- Tu as profité de mon frère, connard ?" Et encore une fois, le blond dut s'interposer entre Harry qui s'était levé et son frère qui voulait le frapper.

"- Non, c'est plutôt moi qui a profité de lui. Et écoute moi jusqu'au bout avant de vouloir lui casser la gueule. Le lendemain, Harry n'avait pas été prêt pour ma déclaration, ce qui je pense maintenant était une réaction normale, mais je me suis fâché contre lui et je t'ai appelé. Harry m'a appelé plusieurs fois ensuite mais j'étais trop têtu pour vouloir l'écouter. Hier, il est venu me voir et tout s'est arrangé." Il tourna son regard vers Harry qui répondit à son sourire alors qu'ils faisaient s'entrelacer leurs mains. Les yeux de Liam se baissèrent vers les deux mains et il soupira à nouveau. Il regarda ensuite le sourire de son petit frère qui semblait plus sincère que ces derniers jours...bon.

"- Du coup, c'est moi qui passe pour un con pour avoir crier et ne pas avoir voulu écouter Harry ?" Et la tension dans la pièce disparut dès qu'il appela finalement le brun par son prénom. Et les trois jeunes hommes se sourirent.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?" Questionna Evis qui venait d'entrer en cuisine. Comme sur le chemin du retour de la maison des Malfoys seniors, son fils avait insisté pour qu'elle lui achète un jeux qu'il avait aperçu, Liam les avait devancé ce qui faisait qu'elle n'arrivait que maintenant. Et cette fois, les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire devant le regard dubitatif de la jeune irlandaise. Liam vint juste prendre sa femme dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.  
"- Il faudra qu'on ajoute un couvert au dîner de ce soir mon amour." Et il lança un sourire à Harry, qui avait reprit son rôle de petit-frère de cœur pour lui.

* * *

"- Dray, tu es sûr que je ne vais pas déranger ?" répéta pour la énième fois Harry alors que les deux jeunes hommes marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà en direction du restaurant. Faisant donc soupirer Draco d'exaspération une énième fois aussi.  
"- Franchement Harry, tais-toi!" Et le brun baissa la tête suivant les pas de l'homme blond.

"- C'est juste que...enfin...Je sais pas."  
"- Ta spiritualité et ta capacité à te faire comprendre me surprendront toujours." Ajouta Draco en se moquant gentiment du jeune homme, puis ses yeux s'ouvrir soudainement de surprise alors qu'il s'arrêta de marcher et le brun qui était derrière lui rentra droit dedans, grimaçant en se frottant le front et lui demandant en lui demandant ce qu'il avait. Le blond se tourna alors pour être face à lui et le vit aborder un sourire mesquin, celui-là même qui ne présageait rien de bon...surtout pas à un brun aux yeux verts. "- Attends, ne me dit que tu as peur de rencontrer Blaise et Ron ?". Et Harry baissa la tête, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur; son corps répondait de lui-même.

"- Tu dis n'importe quoi." Mais sa phrase n'était qu'un murmure montrant simplement que sa réplique était tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait.  
"- C'est vraiment des garçons adorables, tu verras."  
"- Je n'en doute pas." marmonna Harry.  
"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"- Rien...Je...Non, rien."Et le brun alla s'asseoir sur le pas de la porte d'une villa près d'eux et Draco vint se placer à ses côtés alors qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne."- C'est juste que je suis con et possessif...J'ai toujours été ton seul ami et là au lieu d'être heureux pour toi parce que t'en fais de nouveaux, je broie du noir en craignant que tu ne découvres que leur amitié est bien meilleure que ne l'a été la mienne et que...tu me laisses tomber."

Et là Draco ne put que sourire en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, profitant du fait que le quartier où ils se trouvaient était désert pour l'instant.

"- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es jaloux Harry."  
"- Gho c'est bon." Et Draco baissa par la suite la tête légèrement, souriant toujours alors qu'il étirait ses jambes devant lui.  
"- Je ressentais la même chose aussi."  
"- Hein ?"  
"- Quand tu étais avec Hermione. Surtout que ta relation avec elle était en bon chemin pour devenir amoureuse. J'étais jaloux comme pas possible et je la traitais de 'sale voleuse' intérieurement. " finit-il par ajouter en riant.  
"- Sérieux ?", Draco hocha de la tête pour finalement se lever, ne voulant pas finir par être en retard et Harry le suivit.

* * *

"- On est arrivé." déclara Draco et son petit-ami siffla d'appréciation en voyant le grand et beau restaurant qui se dressait devant eux. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux et Harry le voyant jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule du blond avant de sourire finement.

"- Bon ben, je pense que je ne suis plus jaloux du coup." Devant eux, Ron était hissé sur le haut comptoir qui devrait servir à l'accueil et Blaise était en face de lui, les mains égarées dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lui grignotait joyeusement les lèvres. Le roux avait les yeux fermés et ses gémissements remplissaient peu à peu la salle.

"- Franchement Blaise! Tu veux que je demande à Evis de transformer le restaurent en love motel ?" Et ce ne fut qu'à ces paroles que le mulâtre se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Harry et Draco et il se contenta de se décaler légèrement du rouquin en haussant les épaules, souriant, l'air de dire 'ouais, pourquoi pas ?'. Ron quant à lui...eh bien comme d'habitude, il avait baissé la tête en rougissant tel un enfant pris en plein grand délit. "- Et arrête de pervertir ce pauvre enfant."

"- On n'a même pas encore couché ensemble si c'est ça que tu insinues." Répliqua Blaise d'un air vexé."- Et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne t'enverrais pas de vidéos de nous pour pimenter ta pauvre vie de célibataire, Chef." Et Draco leva les yeux au ciel en reniflant dédaigneusement, disant qu'il ne prendrait même la peine de répondre à ces idioties.

"- Tiens, on a de la visite ?" s'était enfin exclamé Ron qui s'était fait oublier, le temps de redescendre du comptoir et se rendre plus présentable. Il sourit en regardant Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte, debout derrière le blond. "- Oh mais vous êtes l'homme du bar à Bournemouth." Et le brun acquiesça en lui souriant à son tour.

"- Hum ouais...Donc, Je vous présente Harry Potter, mon..." mais là, Draco s'arrêta. Il ne savait s'il devait dire que c'était son meilleur ami ou alors son petit-ami. Ne sachant trop si le brun assumerait leur relation au public ou non. Il finit pas penser qu'il le présenterait comme son meilleur ami quand le jeune homme le devança et il lui sourit amoureusement.

"- Je suis son petit-ami, enchanté. Vous devez être Ron et Blaise alors." Blaise eut la bouche grande ouverte, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Et Ron s'était contenté d'envoyer un clin d'oeil complice au blond signifiant clairement qu'il devait lui raconter les derniers événements au plutôt.  
"- Bon je vais en cuisine moi, et Harry, tu as intérêt d'avoir autant d'appétit que Ron."

"- C'est mission impossible, je te l'assure." avait moqueusement lancé Blaise au brun alors qu'il couvait pourtant du regard le roux.  
"- La vie est trop courte pour les régimes." Répliqua Ron pas le moins du monde froissé alors qu'il haussait simplement des épaules.

* * *

Et deux mois passèrent rapidement, août arrivant presque à sa fin. Si on devait demander à Harry de décrire son été, il aurait souri et répondu par un seul mot "Bonheur". Oui, il ne pouvait trouver un meilleur descriptif. Depuis que Draco l'avait accepté et qu'il était retourné vivre avec lui, tout n'était que bonheur. Faire l'amour dans toutes pièces de sa maison même celles sans aucun meuble. Draco, les paupières mi-fermés, qui quémandait ses lèvres quand il le réveillait tôt le matin. Draco qui lui faisait à manger et qui lui donnait à manger. Draco et son corps chaud auquel il venait se coller amoureusement alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur canapé en regardant la télévision. Draco qui le regardait parfois de cet air qui lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus précieuse et la plus chère pour lui.

Harry se mourrait tout simplement d'amour. Il n'y avait que douceur et tendresse entre eux, peut-être même qu'une petite routine s'installait entre eux mais elle lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas jamais aussi heureux de sa vie...mais...il y'avait bien un mais...quelque chose clochait dans ce bonheur et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il doutait. Pas de lui-même, il était absolument sûr de ses sentiments. De Draco alors ? Il n'en savait rien. Le blond était toujours au soin avec lui et restait relativement présent dans sa vie, le restaurant n'ouvrait que de 17heures jusqu'à 22heures et fermait toute la journée du dimanche, alors oui, il avait amplement le temps de profiter de son amant.

Mais il y'avait deux jours qui étaient sources d'anxiétés et de crainte pour Harry; le Lundi et le Jeudi. Et cela depuis mi-juillet à peu près. Draco ne rentrait jamais à 22h pendant ces deux jours comme le reste de la semaine, il restait toujours dehors une ou deux heures de plus.

Aujourd'hui était un lundi et, par habitude quand sa montre afficha 22h30, Harry prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son petit-ami, les mains tremblantes. Ce dernier lui répondit dès la première sonnerie.

"- Bonsoir mon amour."  
"- Bonsoir Dray, tu es en retard." Comme toujours avait-il envie d'ajouter sèchement mais il se retint.  
"- Pardon...Hum...Il y'a un problème dans le restaurant."Mais Harry le connaissait par cœur, c'était là l'avantage tout comme l'inconvénient de sortir avec une personne qu'on fréquentait depuis vingt ans déjà. Parce que Harry savait tout de son compagnon . Et à cet instant, la tonalité de sa voix, sa légère hésitation...Draco Malfoy lui mentait, purement et simplement. Et à chaque lundi ou jeudi, il diversifiait les raisons. Parfois c'était Blaise qui avait un problème avec Ron et il devait lui remonter le moral, d'autre fois c'était le tour de Ron. Puis des fois il était en compagnie de Liam et quand il lui demandait de le laisser prendre de ses nouvelles, le blond répondait que ce n'était pas la peine. Alors lui se taisait.

"- Ca va te prendre beaucoup de temps ?" Cette question, il pouvait la sortir pour n'importe quelle excuse. Elle marchait pour chacunes d'entre elles.  
"- Un heure tout au plus et je suis à toi."  
"- Okay." Et comme toujours, Harry allait raccrocher mais il savait que le jeune homme allait répliquer avant.  
"- Harry ?"  
"- Oui"  
"- Je t'aime."

Et quand Draco prononçait ces trois mots avec la plus grande douceur et sincérité du monde, son coeur fondait et il se disait qu'il s'en foutait qu'il lui mente tant que ces mots là étaient vrais. Mais ce soir, il n'eut pas ce battement au cœur, il n'eut pas des papillons dans le ventre. En fait il était juste las, il en avait marre.  
"- Je t'aime aussi. A plus."

Et il raccrocha avant de jeter mollement son portable sur la table de chevet et de s'affaler lourdement sur son lit le faisant grincer sous son poids. Il avait un pressentiment, il avait l'impression que Draco rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre. Il regarda le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, posant sa main sur son ventre nu. Cette fois était la dernière, il en avait assez. Draco devait lui donner des explications ou alors...Il eut des frissons dans tout le corps, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de penser à ce cas là. Sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux se fermèrent lentement et il s'endormit.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui s'offre qui sortie le brun de son sommeil. Il se releva légèrement du lit, calant son dos sur le mur alors qu'il croisait les jambes devant lui. Comme toujours, Draco monta directement dans leur chambre. Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, Harry accepta le baiser mais n'y répondit pas. Le blond finit par s'asseoir près de lui en lui souriant, mais son sourire disparut progressivement en voyant l'air dur de son petit ami. Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, jouant avec les mèches.

"- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?"  
"- Tu le sais très bien, je veux des explications."  
"- Mais de quoi tu parles ?"  
"- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?" Et Draco fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Harry.

"- Tu délires..." Mais Harry l'interrompit en se levant soudainement après avoir rejeté la main de Draco qui était dans ses cheveux.

"- Je ne délire pas Draco. C'est vrai que ça a toujours été toi le plus intelligent de nous deux, que tu as toujours été premier en tout. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis un imbécile. J'arrive à le voir quand tu me mens et c'est le cas depuis plus d'un mois. Chaque fois lundi et jeudi, tu me sors des excuses bidons pour rentrer plus tard à la maison, et j'en ai marre. Sois franc avec moi."

Draco se mordit les lèvres en écoutant le discours de son amant. Bon ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, il avait un bien conscience que Harry n'était pas un con et qu'il finirait par avoir des doutes. Il ne pensait juste pas qu'il allait devoir en parler aussi rapidement et brusquement. Il aurait préféré être celui qui entamait le sujet pour ne pas rendre la chose trop pénibles ou dures pour Harry. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de trouver ses mots. Il soupira longuement, tant pis.

"- J'ai rencontré une femme." Et les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent grand alors qu'il lui semblait entre un crac au fond de lui, comme quelque chose qui se cassait. Une femme ?

* * *

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction...


	9. Chapter 9

Salut lecteurs, lectrices,

Déjà merci énormément pour vos revoews, j'en ai reçu pleins pour le chapitre 9 et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, vraiment. Alors voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. En fait, j'aurais du normalement le poster dimanche ou lundi au plus tard parce qu'il était presque entièrement écrit mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Inspiration qui se prenait la malle ou subconscient qui ne voulait pas faire ses adieu à cette histoire ? Je ne sais point. Du coup je me suis retourné vers l'écriture d'une autre fiction que j'avais déjà commencé ce qui fait que j'en posterais prochainement le 1er chapitre (demain à moins que mon ordinateur tombe en panne ou que je fasse percuter par une bagnole). Désolé s'il reste des fautes d'ortographe de grammaires tout ça, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop à la lecture.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en anonymes, malheureusement je ne peux leur répondre personellement : /

Sinon pour la suite si vous voulez garder un tantinet de suspens ne continuer pas de lire cette note avant de finir le chapitre. J'étais assez contente de voir que personne dans les reviews n'avait su qui serait la femme (bien que quelques suggestions m'avait beaucoup inspiré mais je ne me voyais pas rendre la fic plus longue ou plus casse-tête). Eh oui c'est la mère de Harry, j'aime la guimauve et les trucs qui se finissent bien, je n'y peut rien. Surtout qu'au tout début j'avais écrit que Harry était adopté mais qu'il y avait espoir qu'on retrouve ses parents. Et ensuite, non je ne suis pas une inculte, je sais que l'anniversaire de Harry n'est pas le 21 aout mais 20 jours plutôt mais il est adopté de toute façon et puis ça m'arrangeait aussi dans ma narration xD Ensuite pour le truc des analyses, désolé s'il s'avère que ça ne se fait pas avec un cheveux ou un bout d'ongle. J'avais lu ça il y a longtemps dans un manga et ça m'est resté en tête.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont les bébés de J.K.R, seuls Liam, Evis et Victor ont mon nom gravé sur leur fesse droite.

* * *

"- Je ne vais pas te quitter et je ne vais rien te demander à part de te taire et de m'écouter, d'accord ? Viens t'asseoir Harry." Le blond tapota la place à côté de lui et Harry se résigna après quelques secondes à lui obéir et s'asseoir, laissant quand même une distance entre eux qui fit sourire le blond. "- J'ai rencontré cette femme au restaurent le mois dernier..."

* * *

Jeudi 12 Juillet 2012

"- Ce plat était délicieux, pourrait-je rencontrer le chef ?"Demanda une sublime femme au serveur qui hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers les cuisines. Et tout comme ils l'avaient décidé au début, Blaise Zabini fut celui qui se présenta devant la cliente comme étant celui qui avait supervisé et participé à la préparation des plats. Il avait continué de discuter avec elle pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'excuser et retourner en cuisine. Il se plaça alors près de Draco qui s'activait devant une poêle, désireux de réussir sa crème brulée.

"- C'est la première fois qu'une femme demande à voir le chef, ça change un peu."  
"- Si tu le dis." Répondit simplement le blond alors qu'il éteignit le feu.  
"- Elle est vraiment sublime."  
"- Je sais, je fais toujours d'excellentes crèmes brûlées." fit Draco dans un sourire et le mulâtre lui tapa gentiment l'épaule en se moquant.  
"- Je ne parle pas de ta crème mais de la cliente que j'ai vu. Une magnifique rousse avec un charmant léger accent américain."  
"- Sympa pour Ron."

Blaise haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talents. Cela faisait presque 2 semaines que le jeune homme et le rouquin avaient officialisé leur couple et Draco avait vraiment été heureux pour eux. Il enviait un peu la relation des deux hommes, elle s'était crée simplement et sans difficultée, acceptant naturellement leurs attirances puis leurs sentiments. Enfin, Harry et lui avaient fini par être heureux ensemble eux aussi malgré tout.

La dernière heure passa et Draco enleva son tablier et sa toque et attendit que son ami brun en fasse de même pour quitter les cuisines, le plus souvent ils restaient tous les deux en dernier. Une fois la porte fermée, le regard de Blaise se porta sur une table encore occupée.

"- Regarde, c'est la femme dont je t'ai parlé." murmura-t-il à son ami. Et Draco suivit des yeux la direction que pointait le jeune homme discrètement du menton. Il ne la voyait que de profil mais elle semblait, en effet, très belle; une peau laiteuse, de longs cheveux roux et un corps mince. Il se rapprocha d'elle avant tousser légèrement pour signaler sa présence.

"- Nous fermons madame." Et la femme releva les yeux vers lui et il resta un moment figé devant le regard de cette personne. Émeraude. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que Harry que ce soit la forme ou la couleur. Elle devait être dans la trentaine ou la quarantaine, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire car elle devait surement être de ces femmes qui gardaient le même visage pendant une dizaine d'années.

"- Je vois. En tout cas c'était très bon, je reviendrais surement."  
"- Vous êtes en vacances ici ? Vous avez un petit accent américain." Fit le blond.  
"- Non, je me suis installée ici. J'ai vécu en Amérique pendant de longues années mais je suis anglaise." Le blond se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur alors qu'une hypothèse folle passait dans son esprit.  
"- Puis-je vous demander votre prénom ?"  
"- Lily Evans...hum et vous ?"  
"- Draco Malfoy et vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Blaise." Répondit Draco alors qu'il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal sa décéption. Des yeux comme ceux là ne couraient pas les rues, certes. Mais il avait été fou de penser que cette femme pourrait avoir un quelconque lien avec son petit ami'. Il finirent par se saluer et se dire au-revoir.

* * *

Jeudi 26 juillet 2012

Lily était, comme promis, retourné le lundi suivant puis le jeudi. Et avait pris comme habitude de rester au restaurent après la fermeture pendant ces deux jours pour discuter calmement avec Draco et Blaise autour d'une bouteille de champagne et une tasse de café pour le blond. Les deux jeunes hommes apprirent qu'elle avait été danseuse classique à Broadway et avait arrêté sa carrière il y'a quelques années en approchant la quarantaine pour devenir professeur de danse. Elle était retourné en Angleterre pour continuer à y exercer ce métier il y a un peu moins d'un an.

Draco écoutait distraitement la discussion entre les deux personnes, mais il releva légèrement la tête de sa tasse de café, beaucoup plus intéressé, en entendant la question de Blaise.

"- Vous venez toujours seule Lily. Une belle femme comme vous n'est-elle pas mariée ?" La jeune femme reposa son verre de champagne alors que son regard habituellement souriant devenait plus triste.

"- Hum c'est une longue histoire et...c'est aussi une des raisons qui m'a fait revenir en angleterre."Elle avait pris un bout de la nappe de la table du bout des doigts et joua avec nerveusement quelques secondes. Elle avait appris à apprécié ces deux garçons. Le brun très social et curieux et le blond qui était plus discret mais attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle pouvait bien leur raconter. "- J'étais fiancé avec un homme d'origine américaine à mes 20 ans mais ma mère voulait absolument que nous rompions car elle pensait que ce serait un frein à ma carrière de danseuse...Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça parce que j'étais enceinte." Lily s'arrêta un instant en se mordant la lèvre. "- Mais je n'ai jamais eu cet enfant car on m'avait dit qu'il était mort-né et j'ai alors accepté d'aller en Amérique, de danser à Broadway et d'oublier James et cet enfant. James est mort peu de temps après mon départ, je n'ai jamais su comment et ma mère est morte il y a un an...Et en rangeant ses affaires j'ai trouvé une sorte de journal intime où elle avait écrit que mon enfant était vivant. Elle me l'avait pris en me disant qu'il était mort et l'avait ensuite abandonné je ne sais où mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'était ici, à Manchester...Tout ça pour continuer la danse qui était plus la passion de ma mère que la mienne." La rousse avait laissé une seule larme couler le long de sa joue alors que Blaise avait posé une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

"- Et est-ce que vous avait essayé de chercher votre enfant ?"  
"- Je n'ai aucune information sur lui, je ne sais pas s'il est roux ou brun, que pourrait être son prénom. Ma seule information et qu'il doit avoir votre âge à peu près...et je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant." Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent de la tête, compréhensif...alors qu'un nouveau petit espoir commençait à faire place dans le cœur de Draco.

* * *

Lundi 13 aout 2012

Passée 22h00, tous ceux qui travaillait au restaurant ainsi que les clients était partis. Blaise aussi car il avait rendez-vous avec son petit-ami. D'ailleurs en parlant de petit-ami, celui du blond venait de lui raccrocher après un appel qui commençait à devenir habituel depuis toutes ces semaines. Il reposa son mobile en soupirant devant le regard de la belle rousse.

"- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas simplement que tu es avec moi ?" osa-t-elle demander pour la première fois. Le blond passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.  
"- Parce que j'ai quelques doutes et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs."  
"- De quoi tu parles ?"

Draco but une gorgée de son café et regarda Lily, il n'avait pas encore assez d'informations pour avancer une quelconque hypothèse mais peut-être devait-il tout de même en parler à la rousse.

"- Mon petit-ami a été retrouvé devant la grille d'un collège quand il était encore nouveau-né. C'est le cousin de ma mère, Sirius, qui l'avait retrouvé et il avait fait quelques recherches pour retrouver les parents du bébé mais en vain. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il n'a pas fait des recherches aussi abouties qu'il le prétendait car il avait vraiment envie de garder l'enfant, n'ayant pas d'enfants ou d'épouse lui-même...Hum...Vos yeux m'avaient attirés au tout début car ceux sont les mêmes que les siens...Et..."

Lily l'interrompit soudainement, tremblante.

"- Comme s'appelle-t-il ?"  
"- Son nom pourrait n'être d'aucune utilité parce que Sirius avait juste pris le nom et le prénom sur une carte ou quelque chose comme ça...Enfin...Il s'appelle Harry Potter." Le blond vit la femme se figer quand il prononça son nom et se demanda si cela lui disait quelque chose...en fait, il l'espérait vraiment.

"- Potter était le nom de famille de mon fiancé...James Potter." Elle but une longue gorgée de son vin blanc comme pour reprendre des forces et heureusement qu'elle était assise car elle était sûr que ses jambes n'auraient pas pu la retenir. "- Si ma mère avait écrite Evans, on aurait pu remonter jusqu'à nous. Mais Potter étant américain alors il y avait moins de chances...Draco...Heu...Comment dire...Est-ce que tu aurais..." Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, hésitante mais le blond cru comprendre et hocha la tête.

"- Une photo ?" Et il vit la rousse acquiescer. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit son téléphone portable. Il appuya sur l'icône des images avant de tendre le petit objet électronique vers la femme. "- Vous avez déjà rencontré tout ceux qui sont pris en photo sur mon portable...le seul visage qui vous sera inconnu est celui de Harry."

La rousse prit le portable dans ses mains en tremblant et se retrouva avec une photo prise en plage. Il y avait Blaise, Ron, Draco et...un brun au yeux verts qui devait donc être Harry. Elle fixa son visage en essayant de cacher son émotion bien que l'image soit prise d'assez loin. Elle passa à la suivante et découvrit grâce à une autre petite icône en haut que c'était une vidéo et y appuya. Et cette fois ce fut trop pour elle et elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle voyait le garçon assis sur une table haute, balançant ses jambes en l'air alors qu'il portait un short et était torse nu. De sa bouche sortait un flot incessant de paroles qui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens, il riait de temps à autre en fermant ses yeux émeraudes, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus puis souriait amoureusement à celui qui le prenait en vidéo et qui devait être Draco avant de continuer de parler à nouveau.

"- Il est beau." Finit-elle par prononcer alors qu'elle passait un doigt sur une autre photo dans laquelle le brun semblait bouder. "- J'ai l'impression de revoir James...les mêmes grimaces et sourires, les mêmes cheveux décoiffés...Un James avec mes yeux...Tu m'as dit l'autre fois qu'il était peintre et dessinateur, James l'était aussi...Il n'était pas vraiment connu mais ses toiles se vendaient bien aussi." Elle rendit le portable à son propriétaire avant de sécher ses yeux. "- Tout concorde...je...je suis sûr que c'est mon enfant."

"- Harry devient très émotif et fragile quand ça a un rapport avec sa famille...vous comprenez que je ne pouvais pas lui parler de tout ça sans en être sûr, surtout qu'il me paraissant tout bonnement incroyable que soyez sa mère."

"- Je vois, oui...On devrai faire un test je pense. Un simple cheveux ou un bout d'ongle devrait être suffisant et ça sera plutôt facile pour toi de t'en procurer un."

* * *

Harry buvait les paroles de son petit-ami, et à la fin le blond pouvait voir ses lèvres trembloter. Le brun s'était rapproché de lui de plus en plus quand il avançait dans son récit et sa main était maintenant posée sur sa cuisse qu'il serrait fortement. Alors cette femme serait sa mère, ce serait aussi simple que cela. Il avait toujours détesté ses parents car ils pensaient qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, ne le voulaient pas et c'est pour cela qu'ils l'avaient abandonné.

Et ses criyances de toute une vie étaient entrain de s'effondrer devant ses yeux, sa mère pensait qu'il était mort et elle en avait souffert. Il sentit la main douce et froide de Draco se poser sur joue en une caresse et il s'y appuya.

"- Pardonne moi d'avoir douté de toi." Prononça Harry alors que sa main se posait sur celle présente sur sa joue  
"- Ne t'en fais pas, c'était compréhensible."  
"- Alors...cette femme...Lily...C'est ma mère ?"  
"- Je ne sais pas. Il y a de fortes chances, oui, je n'aurai les résultats du laboratoire que demain...C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais rien dire. Elle peut aussi ne rien représenter pour toi malgré tout les signes qui laissent à penser le contraire."

Harry fit basculer sa tête pour la poser sur le torse de son compagnon, les battements calmes et réguliers qu'il percevait lui permirent de calmer lentement les siens qui s'étaient fait plus effrénés.

"- Je peux aller voir les résultats avec toi demain ?"  
"- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."  
"- Je t'en prie !"

Le regard désespéré que lui lança Harry en relevant la tête le fit capituler alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant reposer ses deux mains sur le ventre du brun.

"- Bon...d'accord."

Et Harry cala un peu mieux sa tête et son dos sur le torse du blond alors que son regard se perdait dans le vague. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres en se disant que demain, peut-être, il y aurait une femme qu'il pourrait appeler 'maman'.

"- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ?" A cette phrase il sentit le blond resserrer son étreinte alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne.  
"- Ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent, veux-tu ?"  
"- Il le faut bien. Tu aimes tes parents et eux aussi...c'est ta famille, vous ne devriez pas être séparés comme ça...Surtout que j'ai toujours le sentiment que c'est à cause de moi tout ça. Si tu n'avais pas fini par vraiment tomber amoureux de moi, tu te serais marié et tu vivrais heureux avec eux. Je ne peux même pas te donner d'enfants et..."

Mais Draco stoppa le flots de paroles du brun qui semblait ne même plus vouloir respirer en lui relevant brusquement la tête et l'embrassant. Harry gémit de protestation au début mais se laissa rapidement aller dans le baiser, soupirant de plaisir quand son petit-ami traça le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue pendant que sa main descendait lui caresser son ventre nu. Draco rompit le baiser après plusieurs minutes, laissant le jeune homme haletant.

Le brun resta muet quelques minutes de plus le temps de reprendre une respiration normal, posant confortablement son dos sur le mur froid. Son compagnon profita de cette position pour basculer et poser sa tête sur ses genoux et Harry commençait à jouer avec les fines mèches blondes, lui grattant parfois la nuque doucement avec les ongles comme on le ferait avec un chat. D'ailleurs, il sourit en l'entendant presque ronronner et devina qu'il devait avoir les yeux clos"- Et tu ne peux pas me faire taire en m'embrassant à chaque fois qu'on en parle."

"- Je sais, je sais...C'est juste que, tout ne finit pas bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Père peut-être tolérant mais c'est avec les autres qu'il l'est et non sa propre famille. Je suis anormal pour lui et je fais donc office de tâche dans son cadre de la famille parfaite. Il ne veut pas de moi, alors je ne veux pas de lui non-plus et encore moins de cette femme soumise qui me sert de mère...Liam, Evis et Victor me suffisent et surtout je t'ai toi...Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin d'enfants et je n'en veux pas, oublie ça veux-tu ?"

Le jeune brun finit par soupirer, il n'avait plus rien à répondre à tout ça.

"- Je t'aime tellement Draco." Et le blond ouvrit enfin les yeux pour regarder son petit-ami et ils se sourirent tendrement alors que le brun baissait la tête tandis que Draco relevait légèrement la sienne pour faire se rencontrer leur lèvres.

"- Et puis si Lily est vraiment ta mère, je l'obligerais à me laisser l'appeler 'Maman' aussi, d'accord?" prononça Draco en riant. "- Tu devrais la voir Harry, elle est magnifique, douce, gentille, tolérante, forte...Elle a tout pour elle et je voudrais vraiment que ce soit elle ta mère. Parce que tu en serais vraiment fière." Et le brun hocha légèrement de la tête, il le voulait aussi.

"- Est-ce que c'était censé être mon cadeau...Je veux dire de m'offrir une mère." Finit par prononcer le brun sur un ton rêveur après de longues minutes de silence. Le blond prit la main légèrement bronzée qui lui caressait les cheveux dans la sienne et la serra fortement.

"- Un peu oui, demain c'est aussi ton anniversaire après tout...Ça aurait été la surprise parfaite, mais là j'ai peur que tout foire." Draco sentit alors le brun lever sa main et y déposer un baiser. Tout devrait bien aller. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête croisant l'horloge murale qui affichait 00h01. Alors, techniquement, ils étaient maintenant le 21 aout. "- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry." Oui, cela devrait absolument bien aller.

* * *

Peu avant midi, Draco arrêta la voiture devant l'hôpital . Par habitude c'était toujours Harry qui conduisait se faisant traiter de 'mon chauffeur sexy' par son petit-ami mais ce matin, il avait été tellement nerveux et anxieux qu'il lui avait été impossible ne serait-ce que de démarrer le véhicule. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts soupira doucement en fermant les yeux avant d'enfin ouvrir la portière et rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour venir après tout, il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'accueil et lui resta en retrait tandis que Draco échangeait quelques mots avec l'une des deux secrétaires. Il les vit tout les deux longer un couloir alors que le blond lui faisait signe d'attendre, il s'assit alors sur une chaise. Mais il se releva rapidement car il n'eut besoin d'attendre que quelques courtes minutes avant de le voir revenir vers lui, une enveloppe dans la main. Harry garda les yeux fixé sur cette enveloppe qui pourrait tout aussi bien changer le reste de sa vie ou la laisser comme tel. Quand Draco fut à son niveau, le brun se rongea les ongles pour la première fois depuis des années tant il se découvrit nerveux.

"- Alors ?" C'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de dire à cette instant, mais au lieu d'avoir un réponse, il vit le jeune homme en face de lui tendre l'enveloppe en sa direction.

"- Je pense que c'est à toi de le découvrir en premier."

Harry fut tiraillé entre l'envie de prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras tant il était attentionné ou de le frapper car il ne se sentait pas le courage de regarder de lui-même. Il prit néanmoins l'enveloppe en tremblant et s'y prit à deux fois avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir correctement. Il déplia la feuille où il put lire son prénom et celui de celle qui pourrait être sa mère. Et alors qu'il continuait de lire, les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. "- Je n'y crois pas..."

Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur la chaise alors que ses yeux était fixé sur les quelques lignes. Draco se pencha vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, pensant, à cause de la réaction de Harry, que le résultat des analyses était négatif et que Lily n'était pas à la mère de son compagnon.

"- Ce n'est pas grave...Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas se faire trop d'espoirs." Mais le brun secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche en pleurant encore avant d'essayer de sourire.

"- Non, non...C'est elle, cette femme est ma mère...ma maman." Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand il prononça le dernier mot, un mot qu'il n'avait jamais ainsi prononcé à voix haute. Il sentit Draco resserrer son étreinte alors qu'il lui embrassait le front.

"- Allons dans la voiture." Lui proposa le blond et Harry accepta, ne voulant pas vraiment se donner en spectacle à cause de ses larmes qui ne voulaient plus stopper.  
"- Je veux la voir." Finit par prononcer Harry quand ils montèrent en voiture. Maintenant, il connaissait le nom de sa mère mais son visage lui était toujours inconnu.  
"- Elle m'avait donné l'adresse de son école de danse pour que je lui passe les résultats du test au plus vite. On n'a qu'à aller là-bas." Et Harry hocha de la tête avec empressement, il lui était de toute façon impossible d'attendre jeudi pour la voir au restaurant.

Après les dix minutes de routes qui furent pour le brun les plus longues et les plus angoissantes de toute sa vie . Draco gara la voiture devant une bâtisse peinte en beige et dont un pancarte accrochée en haut de la porte principale présentait le nom de l'école de danse. Harry tourna la tête vers son petit-ami captant son regard pour lui demander silencieusement que faire maintenant. Draco l'embrassa avant de sortir en lui disant qu'il allait chercher Lily. Le brun sortit à son tour de la voiture et s'assit sur le capot, réprimant difficilement l'envie de se ronger les ongles à nouveau...il ne voulait pas que cela redevienne une habitude. Alors il se contenta de fixer la porte d'entrée en bougeant frénétiquement la jambe gauche.

Et puis ce fut la révélation. Il vit cette femme rousse aux yeux émeraude. Belle et fine dans son costume de danse et il percevait aisément sa poitrine qui se soulevait à cause de sa forte respiration...l'émotion ou le fait d'avoir couru jusqu'ici ou alors les deux tout simplement. Lily, elle, ne savait pas si c'était son instinct maternel qui parlait ou juste l'émotion du moment, mais elle se dit à cet instant qu'elle aurait pu deviner que ce garçon était son fils, son bébé, sans que personne ne le lui dise...Cela semblait impossible mais elle le croyait. Elle fit un pas en avant et le brun sauta de sur le capot pour la rejoindre. Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, une vingtaine de centimètres tout au plus les séparait. Draco était plus loin, il était spectateur car cette scène n'était pas la sienne après tout.

"- Salut..." Osa enfin prononcer Harry qui sentit sa voix se casser.

"- Salut." C'était seulement un murmure mais le brun trouva que c'était la voix féminine la plus douce qu'il eut le loisir d'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa mère, là juste devant lui. Il vit un éclair de tendresse passer dans ces yeux dont la couleur était semblable aux siens. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, son regard gravait chaque trait du visage de Lily et il lui semblait qu'elle en faisait de même. A cet instant, ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment, ils ne savaient pas la couleur préféré de l'autre, ce qu'il mangeait au petit-déjeuner, la plat qu'il détestait le plus, sa chanson fétiche...Mais ce n'était pas important, pensa Harry. Ils auraient bien assez le temps de le faire, la vie était devant.

"- Je peux vous prendre dans mes bras." Ajouta-il enfin après quelques secondes.

Et sans prendre le temps de répondre, la rousse combla la distance entre et le serra fortement entre ses bras. Harry sentit un parfum de jasmin et de caramel et il sourit alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau, il devenait fleur bleu mais c'était toujours l'odeur qu'il imaginait que sa mère aurait. Il resserra l'étreinte soulevant légèrement du sol sa mère qui sans être de petite taille était moins grande que lui et qui avait le poids plume des danseuses de ballet. "- Maman..."

Ce mot sonnait tellement bien à son oreille. Il n'oublierait jamais le jour de son vingt-sixième anniversaire et tout cela était grâce à Draco. Il releva alors légèrement la tête pour voir le blond qui les couvait tous les deux du regard en souriant tendrement, adossé au mur, une jambe repliée de manière élégante. Il lui sourit à son tour, de façon beaucoup moins élégante, il en était sûr, mais tout aussi sincère. Son cœur se gonflait d'amour. Il avait des amis fantastiques, un homme qui l'aimait et une mère qui semblait être l'un des plus douces. Harry aurait pu dire qu'il pouvait mourir à cet instant tant il était heureux...Mais il ne le dira pas. Car il était égoïste et voulait que tout cela dure encore des années.

* * *

Les flocons de neiges tombaient sur les rues de Manchester et Draco courrait à toute vitesse pour arriver à temps à la maison, les mains remplis de sacs contenant ses derniers achats. C'était bien beau Noël et les oublis de dernière minute mais il devait faire vite où ce sera sans la dinde cette année. S'il pensait que la pire chose qui puisse arriver était Harry s'essayant à la cuisine, il découvrit bien vite qu'il y avait en vérité bien plus pire...Harry et sa mère en cuisine; un vrai carnage. Massacre à la tronçonneuse à côté était un film pour bébé, il fallait le croire sur parole. Il avait quand même bien du les laisser surveiller la cuisson de la dinde le temps de sa sortie. Enfin, il y avait Blaise aussi...Hum, cette pensée le fit encore plus accélérer la cadence. Il espérait seulement que Ron était aussi doué pour cuisiner que pour manger; allez c'était Noel, jour des miracles. Faites que la dinde ne crame pas, continua de penser Draco.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, accrocha son écharpe et sa cape sur le porte-manteau du vestibule et enleva ses souliers avant de longer le couloir. Il resta bouche-bée en voyant Harry, Lily et Blaise s'amuser à décorer le sapin et à rire entre eux au lieu de surveiller SA dinde. Il grogna en marchant rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine et vit Ron qui arrosait méticuleusement la dinde afin d'éviter qu'elle ne sèche pour ensuite la remettre au four. Draco eut le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir qu'elle était impeccable jusqu'à maintenant.

"- Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour cette dinde." avoua Draco avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret pour enfin souffler. Le roux lui sourit puis rempli un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Le jeune cuisinier le remercia vivement, il en avait besoin après cette course.

"- J'ai viré les autres de la cuisine dès que tu es parti...Ta dinde n'aurait pas survécu. Imagine que Harry voulait y ajouter du chocolat parce que ça sera ' miam trop bon'." Fit Ron en fermant les yeux et passant une langue sur ses lèvres, imitant le brun à la perfection ce qui fit rire son ami."- Je comprends qu'il adore le chocolat mais on est pas au mexique non plus."

"- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais cuisiner. Je t'aurais demandé de surveiller le plat tout seul." Et Ron haussa des épaules.  
"- Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé." Répondit-il ensuite simplement. "- Enfin, ce n'est pas du grand art mais je me débrouille; j'ai les bases quoi."

Ils finirent par préparer le reste du plat ensemble, maudissant n'importe qui d'autre qui voudrait franchir le pas de la porte. Et même Harry et Blaise avec leurs adorables moues boudeuses ne firent pas fléchir leurs amants. Draco passa des carottes à Ron pour qu'il les coupe avec le reste des légumes mais ce dernier refusa avec un air désolé.

"- Je n'aime pas couper les carottes; j'ai l'impression de couper un confrère à cause de la couleur." Expliqua simplement le rouquin et son ami le regarda en arquant un sourcils, très perplexe.  
"- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?"  
"- Pas du tout...Sinon, Harry a l'air plus épanoui ces derniers temps, c'est bon de le voir comme ça." Et Draco acquiesça de la tête.

"- Il s'est rapidement rapproché de Lily et c'est bien normal. Il lui raconte tout et je suis sûr que ce p'tit con a dû lui compter quelques anecdotes douteuses sur moi car des fois elle me lance des regards assez bizarres." Ajouta le blond d'un air contrarié mais il ne fut pas vraiment crédible car il semblait empêcher un sourire de naitre au coin de ses lèvres. "- Mais il me semble que toi aussi tu t'es épanoui, Ron, tu n'as plus rien du garçon qui me draguait d'une manière adorablement timide sur une terrasse à Bournemouth." Fit le blond d'une voix cajoleuse et le rouquin baissa légèrement en rougissant en se souvenait de cette scène, ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si Draco était aussi beau."- Tout compte fait, il en reste encore un peu." fit remarquer Draco en voyant la teinte pivoine sur les joues de Ron.

"- Blaise y est pour quelque chose. Plus le temps passe et plus je sens que c'est lui surement lui le bon et ça me fait gagner en assurance. Le fait que j'étudie enfin un truc qui me plait aussi." Le rouquin ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour sortir le grand bol punch alcoolisé ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de pomme qu'il avait préparé pour Draco. "- D'ailleurs, Liam ne vient pas ?" demanda Ron.

"- Hum non, il doit aller voir les parent avec Evis et Victor. Il viendra surement demain...Enfin, il a intérêt, j'ai acheté un jouet pour son gosse, je n'aime pas dépenser l'argent pour rien." Et les deux jeunes hommes rirent doucement.  
"- La situation n'a pas changé avec tes parents ? " s'enquit Ron.  
"- Non, mais je n'y pense plus...J'ai trouvé une bien meilleure famille." Répliqua le blond en lui lança un clin d'oeil et son ami le prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

"- Alors cette dinde; elle compte venir à pieds ? " Entendirent-ils la voix forte de Harry dire depuis le salon, qu'il avait meublé depuis le temps à force de sermons de la part de sa mère. Ils rompirent leur étreinte et sortirent de la cuisine avec les plats.

Ron se rassit près de Blaise quant à Draco, il prit place à la droite de son petit-ami dont la place à gauche était occupé par sa mère. Le brun l'embrasse tendrement avant de boire une gorgée de punch, puis ses yeux s'attardèrent enfin sur le bout de la table où se trouvaient deux couverts supplémentaires. Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers le blond.

"- On attend quelqu'un d'autre ?" Et à peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'on toqua à la porte. Le blond se releva rapidement pour revenir après une trentaine de secondes avec les deux nouveaux venus et le visage de Harry s'illumina avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se levait pour entourer fortement la taille de l'une d'elles de ses bras. "-Hermione !" C'était vraiment belle surprise et Harry pouvait bien dire que c'était son meilleur noël et qu'il espérait que tout les autres à venir seraient ainsi. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le beau jeune homme brun qui lui tendit la main qu'il serra chaleureusement.

"- Je vous présente Theodore Nott, mon petit-ami." Et alors que la brunette continuait de faire les présentations avec le reste des convives, Harry espérait que cette homme n'aurait pas le même comportement que celui de l'ex-fiancé de son amie en plus d'avoir le même prénom. Mais en voyant l'expression d'adoration et de tendresse dans les yeux de Theodore à chaque fois qu'il regardait Hermione, il sut que ce ne serait surement pas le cas. Il se sentit ensuite soudainement happer par derrière pour être encercler par les bras forts de son petit-ami qui l'embrassait au cou.

"- Tu aimes ma surprise ? "  
"- Oui. Alors tu n'es plus jaloux d'Hermione ?" Prononça le brun légèrement moqueur.  
"- Plus depuis qu'elle est casée." Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre leur amis.

* * *

C'est ici que s'achève cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant. ^^


End file.
